¿Un mundo sin héroes?
by Brodek117
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han imaginado un mundo donde el héroe no está? Un lugar donde el héroe nunca llega, y el mal siempre gana, bueno, así soliamos vivir, hasta que nos encerraron y nos condenaron a una vida en prisión, pero hoy, hoy tenemos un plan, y al salir mi plato lo voy a querer frio, el exquisito sabor de la venganza, contra aquel héroe que vino a arruinar nuestros planes
1. Prologo

_**Prologo**_

 _En una isla no muy lejana a Equestria, había una prisión en la cual se encerraban a incontables criminales de todas las razas, desde los menos agresivos hasta los más explosivos, entre todos los presos destacaban dos en especial, debido a lo peligrosos que eran, curiosamente ambos son equinos, ambos tienen grandes habilidades con las armas, uno de ellos era un sádico piromántico_

 _Sin duda, ellos dos eran los criminales más peligrosos que podían existir entre los equinos, más sin embargo, ellos ahora, tenían de misión ir a Ponyville, un pequeño pueblo no muy lejos de Canterlot, bastante agradable y pacífico, donde se encontraba el castillo de la princesa Twilight, así como también ahí viven sus amigas, y también, aquel equino que los llevo tras las rejas_

 _En una de las celdas, se encontraba un pony terrenal haciendo ruido con una taza golpeado los barrotes dela celda, un guardia se iba acercando a este pony terrenal, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, en la celda de al lado salieron unos cascos de color negro con marcas en su cuerpo azules oscuro similares a colmillos, este pony estrangulo al guardia seguido de romperle el cuello_

-¿Las tienes?- pregunto el pony terrenal

-Jejeje… fue fácil- dijo el pony con aspecto de pegaso

-Bien, es hora de largarnos de aquí-

 _El pegaso toma las llaves de las celdas, abre su celda y mete el cuerpo del guardia, seguido sale para abrir la puerta del pony terrenal, ambos sonríen triunfantes, pero antes de irse empiezan a abrir las demás celadas dejando libre a los criminales, en eso suena la alarma indicando que era hora de salir corriendo de ahí, algunos de los reos se dirigieron al cuarto de armas, donde tenían confiscadas todas las armas de cada uno de los prisioneros, el pony terrenal busco en todo el lugar hasta que encontró una arma bastante grande que le doblaba de tamaño, un espadón de color negro con la empuñadura de color dorado, la punta del arma formaba una flecha, a los lados tenía dos puntas que sobresalían como espinas la toma y la pone en su lomo, seguido guarda unas esferas metálicas en su cola y varios cuchillos pequeños en su crin_

 _Mientras el pegaso vigilaba que no se acercaran guardias, varios prisioneros tomaron armas empezando hacer alboroto, el pony terrenal se le acercó y le entrego una espada curva algo grande de color negro teniendo el filo de color rojo, en la empuñadura tenía una ala de murciélago, en la punta del arma tiene una gota de sangre, algo curioso_

-Ten tus alas, las necesitaremos si queremos salir de aquí- dijo el pony terrenal ayudándole al pegaso a colocarse unas alas metálicas –bien, ahora vámonos-

-Ya era hora- comento el pegaso estirando un poco sus alas metalicas

 _Ambos salieron galopando lo más rápido que podían, evadiendo a los prisioneros y guardias que combatían por los pasillos, algunos guardias unicornios se pusieron enfrente de ellos bloqueándoles el paso, el pony terrenal saco de su crin unas cuantas esferas metálicas las cuales lanzo a los guardias, estas explotaron mandando a volar a los guardias unicornios, el pony terrenal y el pegaso siguieron su camino hasta llegar a el patio de la prisión, en donde varias lámparas que están en la torres de vigilancia los iluminaron cejándolos un poco_

-¡Prisionero B-117 y prisionero W-678, no se muevan o usaremos la fuerza de ser necesario!- grito uno de los guardias en la torre de vigilancia usando un megáfono, rápidamente ambos prisioneros fueron rodeados por quien sabe cuántos guardias de la prisión

-Tsk… esto será más difícil de lo que creíamos- comento el pony terrenal

-Jajaja… son unos insectos, morirán antes de que se den cuenta de que los ataco- comento el pegaso

 _Ambos se pusieron de espaldas, en la cara de los dos se podía ver una sonrisa malvada, rápidamente se lanzaron a atacar a sus enemigos, los cuales cortaban en dos, o los volaban en pedazos con explosivos por parte del pony terrenal, o eran descuartizados por el pegaso, no les tomo ni cinco minutos acabar con todos lo que se ponían enfrente, el pegaso emprendió vuelo y el pony terrenal corrió rápidamente escalando el muro para después dar un gran salto siendo sostenido por el pegaso, yéndose los dos perdiéndose a la vista_

 _ **Nota de Autor:**_

 _Hola amigos de FanFiction_

 _Jejeje… olvídenlo, no soy tan formal xD bueno como sea, les traigo un nuevo fic, pero este fic va hacer algo diferente, eso es todo lo que les dire, ya que todas las preguntas se iran respondiendo conforme avance el fic_

 _Así que espero y les haya gustado este pequeño prologo para este fic_

 _Dejen review, denle a follow y fav para saber que por ahí tengo lectores xD_

 _Saludos_


	2. Comienza la masacre

_***Capitulo 1: Comienza la masacre**_

 _Entre los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraba un pegaso rojo de crin y cola color amarillo, de ojos azul cielo, este está caminando teniendo una cara seria, lleva puesta una armadura diferente a la de los guardias reales y con una capa blanca, llego a una puerta con dos guardias reales custodiándola, estos guardias reales hicieron un saludo militar, el pegaso respondió de igual manera después les dijo que descansaran y entro a esa habitación, ahí dentro se encontró con varios guardias reales, un total de dieciséis guardias todos ellos sentados en grupo de dos por cada mesa, un total de ocho mesas, estos se levantaron he hicieron el saludo militar, el pegaso hizo lo mismo, atrás de él había sesenta y tres afiches de se busca, el pegaso entrego una carpeta a cada uno de los guardias reales del lugar_

-Muy bien señores, hace dos días a las cero doscientas horas, hubo una fuga en la prisión de máxima seguridad conocida como "El pozo"- decía el pegaso rojo mirando a los guardias reales, estos miraban el contenido de sus carpetas estando ahí todos los criminales que se escaparon

-¿Cuál es el plan señor?- pregunto un guardia real

-Buscaremos y atraparemos a esos criminales- contesto el pegaso rojo –pero hay dos en esa lista a los que tiene que darle prioridad, estando solos son una desastre, pero juntos ese par son lo peor de lo peor

-Señor, ¿Cuáles son los de prioridad?- pregunto otro guardia real

 _El pegaso volteo a un lado donde había un guardia real unicornio, este se acercó al pegaso rojo, hizo brillar su cuerno en donde se mostró una pantalla mágica con la imagen de un pony de color verde claro, crin negra con rayas verdes, cola flameada de negro por fuera y verde por dentro, ojos color verde lima y Cm de dos guitarras rockeras formando una equis_

-Este pony que ven aquí es uno de los de máxima prioridad- decía el pegaso rojo seriamente –su nombre es Brodek, o al menos a si se hace llamar, no hay información de el en ningún registro de las demás ciudades, se cree que antes era caza recompensas-

-Si era caza recompensas ¿Por qué ahora es un criminal?- pregunto un guardia real

-Hace algún tiempo, a los caza recompensas se les dio un código de conducta, este pony no las siguió y se volvió un criminal, se sabe que por su reputación entre los otros caza recompensas ninguno de ellos se atreve a enfrentarse a él- dijo el pegaso rojo seriamente, un guardia real alzo el casco -¿si soldado?-

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso?- pregunto el guardia real de al fondo de las mesas del lado izquierdo

-Domina el arte a una espada, así que es de sumo cuidado, sin considerar que porta un arma bastante grande…- decía el pegaso mientras el unicornio mostro en la pantalla mágica el arma del criminal –por lo que sabemos su arma es de una aleación muy densa y muy difícil de romper-

-Si ese es el caso, ¿su arma no debería ser muy pesada?- pregunto el guardia real que estaba hasta en frente de la mesa de la derecha

-Así es, su arma además de ser muy difícil de destruir también es pesada, por lo que un solo tajo con ella te mata al instante- contesto el pegaso rojo –no solo cuenta con esa arma, es un pony amante a los explosivos, no se sabe como pero todos sus explosivos los guarda en la crin y cola, al igual que cuchillos pequeños arrojadizos-

-¿Qué hay del otro sujeto?- pregunto un guardia real

-Muéstralo- ordeno el pegaso rojo

 _El unicornio asistió con la cabeza, cambio de imagen en la pantalla mágica mostrando a un pegaso de pelaje negro con marcas azul oscuro con forma de colmillos, crin color negro por fuera y de color azul oscuro por dentro al igual que su cola de los mismos colores, su crin acomodada hacia atrás y algo despeinada, ojos color rojo, Cm de un corazón atravesado por la mitad con una espada ensangrentada, con un ala de dragón_

-Este pegaso es Oviblion, es un psicópata totalmente, mata por diversión, porta un arma un tanto peculiar, él la llama la espada del caos, no sabemos muy bien de que está hecha, pero se sabe que tiene un poder bastante destructivo- decía el pegaso rojo, los guardia reales escuchaban con atención cada palabra que decía –no sabemos si realmente es un pegaso debido a las alas metálicas que usa, se cree que talvez las sustituyo para poder levantar más peso a la hora de volar-

-¿Cómo procedemos en caso de verlo?- pregunto un guardia real de las mesas de en medio del lado izquierdo

-Si los ven y están solos, ocúltense hasta que lleguen refuerzos, no intenten enfrentarlos estando solos- contesto el pegaso rojo seriamente –una vez que se hayan reagrupado con los refuerzos tiren a matar, si pueden capturarlos vivos, mejor-

-Señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero, ¿Cómo sabe que son tan peligrosos?- pregunto un guardia real haciendo que todos los demás miraran seriamente a su superior

-Eso es porque yo lo encerré hace un año- contesto el pegaso rojo teniendo los ojos cerrados -¿alguna pregunta más?- no hubo respuesta de los guardias reales –bien, ahora quiero que vayan con el compañero que se les asigno he informen a las demás ciudades, que estén alerta y listos para entrar en combate-

-¡Si señor!- gritaron todos los guardias reales al unísono estando en posición de firmes

-Y señores, no quiero que nadie muera, así que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento- finalizo el pegaso rojo

 _Tras retirarse todos los guardias reales, el pegaso rojo se encamino hasta llegar el despacho de la Princesa Celestia, una alicornio de pelaje blanco con crin y cola multicolor que ondula mágicamente, teniendo como Cm un sol radiante, de ojos color magenta grisáceo, una vez llego el pegaso rojo al despacho de la alicornio toco la puerta seguido de entrar al escuchar que le contesto la Princesa, una vez la vio hizo una reverencia_

-Princesa, los guardias reales ya están informados- contesto el pegaso rojo

-Muy bien, ahora te daré tus nuevas órdenes- dijo la Princesa Celestia dejando el papeleo a un lado mirando al pegaso rojo –tú tienes que ir a…-

-Jajaja… ha pasado un tiempo ¿no lo cree Princesa?- dijo una voz conocida para ambos

-Tuu… muéstrate para encerrarte de una vez- dijo el pegaso rojo invocando dos espadas con forma de llave, las cuales son conocidas como "Recuerdos Lejanos" y "Prometida"

-Jejeje… Ven, Ven… no creas que me he olvidado de lo que me hiciste la última vez- dijo aquella voz

-No te escondas y entrégate- ordeno la Princesa Celestia

-Atrás de ti Ven- el pegaso rojo volteo y fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara el cual lo lanzo hasta un estante de libros destruyéndolo al impactar –jejeje… descuide Princesa, esto solo es el comienzo, y solo quería venir a saludar a mi viejo amigo Ventus-

-Maldito, ¡no tienes honor!- grito furioso el pegaso rojo conocido como Ventus, se levantó quitándose los libros que tenia encima

-Jejeje… mi honor se fue cuando me encerraron en esa pútrida prisión- comento un pony terrenal de pelaje color verde claro

-Fue tu culpa al no seguir con el código de conducta Brodek- comento Ventus seriamente

-Código de conducta, por favor, los caza recompensas no necesitan un código de conducta- comento el pony verde de nombre Brodek teniendo en su lomo su gran espadón negro

-No hubiera puesto ese código de no ser por ti- dijo la Princesa Celestia

-Ja… por favor, es estúpido, pero bueno… tomare venganza por esta traición Celestia, no habrá misericordia, recuérdalo- Brodek tiro una bomba de humo al suelo, cuando el humo se disipo ya no había rastro de el

-Tsk… es muy peligroso, entro sin ser descubierto hasta aquí, de no ser porque me ataco por la espalda lo hubiera arrestado en seguida- comento Ventus frunciendo el ceño y guardando sus armas

-Descuida, ya le llegara su hora, los malos siempre pagan al final- contesto la Princesa Celestia, con su magia acomodo los libros que se cayeron en otro estante

-Aaahhh… tiene razón princesa- dijo el pegaso rojo ya un poco más calmado –¿qué era lo que me iba a decir antes de que llegara Brodek?-

-Bueno, como sabes hace algún tiempo mí querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle se convirtió en Princesa- comento la alicornio del día

-Así es, es la princesa de la amistad y tiene un castillo en Ponyville, casi toda Equestria lo sabe, si no es que toda- contesto Ventus –¿pero que tiene que ver ella?-

-Quiero que vayas y te quedes en Ponyville para que la protejas a ella y sus amigas- ordeno la Princesa Celestia

-Pero princesa, si no estoy yo en Canterlot, usted quedara indefensa ante Brodek- comento el pegaso rojo estando sorprendido por la orden que le dio la princesa –ya escucho la amenaza que le hizo ese pony, no me puedo permitir estar lejos en estos momentos-

-Descuida Ventus, se defenderme, además tengo a mis fieles guardias reales, no te preocupes- dijo la alicornio del día

-Mmmm…- Ventus se quedó pensando teniendo los ojos cerrados por unos momentos –está bien Princesa, pero a la primera señal de ellos avíseme-

-Muy bien, así será- dijo la Princesa Celestia

 _Ventus hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó, en la tarde el pegaso rojo estaba en la estación de tren listo para partir a Ponyville, se encontraba esperando a una de las amigas de la Princesa Twilight que lo acompañaría en el viaje y de paso le diría donde se quedaría adormir, al cabo de unos minutos se empezó a desesperar por tanto esperar, al estar fuera de servicio llevaba puesto un chaleco negro, dejando al descubierto su Cm la cual son dos espadas en forma de llave formando una equis dentro de un corazón de color rojo oscuro_

-Aaahh… ¿cuánto más tendré que esperar?- se cuestionaba Ventus estando cruzado de brazos

-Ah, disculpa- dijo en voz muy baja una pegaso de pelaje amarillo claro, crin y cola color rosa pálido, de ojos color calipso oscuro, tiene como Cm tres mariposas

-¿Por qué tengo que esperarla aquí en lugar de esperarla en la estación de Ponyville?- seguía cuestionándose el pegaso rojo sin darse cuenta de la pegaso amarilla

-Ahm… pero yo ya estoy aquí- dijo la pegaso amarilla algo tímida

-Bien, iré a decirle a la Princesa Celestia que no llego nadie y regresare a mis deberes aquí- dijo Ventus, en cuanto quiso caminar se tropezó con la pegaso amarilla quedando este encima de ella –yo… lo siento, no te vi-

-No, fue mi culpa por estar enfrente de ti- contesto la pegaso amarilla algo sonrojada –ahm… podrías…-

-Oh, si… jejeje… lo siento- dijo el pegaso rojo moviéndose y ayudándola a levantarse –perdona por lo ocurrido-

-Descuida, suele pasar- dijo la pegaso amarilla con una sonrisa

-Oye… de casualidad… ¿nos hemos visto antes?- pregunto Ventus algo curioso

-No… creo que no- contesto la pegaso

-Bueno, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Ventus, Ventus Fast- dijo el pegaso rojo presentándose con una sonrisa

-Yo soy... Fluttershy- dijo eso ultimo con una voz baja

-Disculpa… no escuche- dijo Ventus

-Fluttershy- dijo con una voz aún más baja

-¿Flu? ¿Flotter?- decía el pegaso rojo tratando de adivinar el nombre

-Hay que bueno que te encuentro Fluttershy- dijo una unicornio color blanco, de crin y cola color índigo, ojos color azul, tiene como Cm tres diamantes –hay lo siento, es que mi amiga es muy tímida-

-Así que tu nombre es Fluttershy… es muy bonito- comento Ventus sonriéndole

-Gra… gracias…- dijo Fluttershy mientras miraba a otro lado algo sonrojada

-Hola, mi nombre es Rarity, ¿Cómo te llamas tu guapo?- pregunto al unicornio estando cerca del pegaso rojo

-Ven… Ventus, mucho gusto- dijo Ventus algo nervioso

-Bueno, hay que ir a Ponyville, te encantara el lugar- comento Rarity comenzando a caminar estando Fluttershy caminado a lado de ella

-¿Porque siento que ya pase por esto?- se preguntó el pegaso rojo siguiéndolas

 _Mientras Ventus se encaminaba a Ponyville, en otro lugar algo alejado de Ponyville, para ser exactos una ciudad al este de Ponyville con el nombre de Baltimare, dos ponys encapuchados caminaban por las calles tranquilamente, sus rostros eran cubiertos por sombreros de paja algo largos que cubrían parte de la cara, debido a que no hacían nada sospechoso no les decían nada los guardias reales, quienes por otro lado patrullaban las calles en busca de alguno de los criminales, estos dos ponys encapuchados caminaron hasta el barrio bajo de la ciudad, en donde encontraron una taberna de mala muerte, entraron y se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron desocupada, se quitaron los sombreros, se trataba de Brodek y Oviblion, una mesera se acercó dejando unos tarros de cidra en la mesa_

-Tsk… odio tener que ocultarme- dijo Oviblion tomando el tarro y dándole un trago

-Lo sé, pero ya casi acabamos aquí- comento Brodek dándole un trago a su tarro de cidra

-Su arma están en el cuarto de atrás- dijo la mesera quien pasaba por ahí

-Perfecto…- dijo el pony verde, en eso vio a un grifo arrastrando su arma por el suelo

-Esta arma se venderá muy bien en el mercado negro- dijo el grifo, Oviblion se levantó pero Brodek lo detuvo, este se acercó al grifo y puso su casco en su hombro -¿Qué quieres estúpido equino? No ves que estoy llevando mercancía valiosa-

-Lo siento amigo, pero esa arma es mía- dijo Brodek haciendo fuerza rompiéndole el hombro al grifo

-¡Aaaahhhggg!- el grifo se tiro al suelo con su otra garra en el hombro roto, los demás clientes de la taberna se levantaron al ver al grifo, pero quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Brodek levanto el arma como si nada poniéndosela en su lomo

-Oye pequeño pony, has lastimado a mi amigo- dijo un minotauro colocando su mano en el hombro del pony verde

-No lo hubiera lastimado si el no tomara las cosas que no le pertenecen- comento Brodek teniendo una sonrisa un tanto sádica, el minotauro lo soltó algo asustado –Vámonos Ovi-

-¡Que no me digas así maldita sea!- grito Oviblion mientras se retiraba junto con el pony verde –me hubieras dejado algo -

-La próxima te encargas tu- dijo el pony verde dejando confundidos a los demás clientes –Mil cortes vacíos- tras susurrar eso, todos en esa taberna se llenaron de cortes por todo el cuerpo derramando sangre por todos lados, empezando a morir uno por uno, sin gritos ni nada, muertes rápidas he indoloras –mmmm… olor a sangre, lo mejor del mundo-

-Pensé que no mataríamos a nadie tan pronto- comento el pegaso negro mirando el lugar

-¡Oigan ustedes!- dijo un guardia real llegando al lugar, en eso quedo sorprendido al ver que eran los dos criminales de alta prioridad que le informaron, rápidamente se giró y empezó a correr

-Ese es mío- dijo Oviblion volando rápidamente cortándole la cabeza, varios ponys que transitaban por ahí comenzaron a gritar por el horror

-Bien hecho Ovi, hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo Brodek con sarcasmo mientras aplaudía con sus cascos

-¡Cállate y no me digas así!- grito furioso el pegaso negro, rápidamente ambos fueron rodeados por guardias reales

-Mejor nos vamos- dijo el pony verde acercándose al pegaso, tiro una bomba de humo al suelo la cual saco de su crin, una vez se disipo el humo ya no había rastro de ellos

 _Más tarde, estando apunto de anochecer, ambos se encontraban algo distanciados de Baltimare, estando en una cueva algo tétrica pero agradable a la vez, desde ese lugar se podía ver la ciudad, Brodek dejo su espadón recargado en la pared de la cueva, mientras que Oviblion se acostó tranquilamente mirando la ciudad, como si esperara a que algo pasara_

-Bien, empecemos el plan- comento Brodek sentándose cruzando sus patas traseras adoptando una pose de meditación –recuerda, si no despierto antes de medianoche despiértame por los métodos que sean-

-Jajaja… claro, será divertido- comento Oviblion

 _En otro lugar, la Princesa Luna, una alicornio de pelaje color azul zafiro oscuro, de crin y cola color azul cobalto moderado con un aura azul persa grisácea los cuales ondulaban mágicamente, tiene de Cm una luna, ella es hermana menor de Celestia siendo un poco más alta que los ponys normales pero no tanto como la Princesa Celestia._

 _La alicornio de la noche es encargada de vigilar el mundo onírico, estaba haciendo su ruta de siempre hasta que un sueño llamo su atención, rápidamente hizo aparecer un sinfín de puertas estando frente a ella una puerta envuelta en llamas, abrió dicha puerta con su magia y entro, se quedó horrorizada al ver cuerpos de ponys y otras razas mutilados, el lugar se encontraba en llamas, casas y edificaciones, cuerpos de ponys empalados y quemados, sangre por todos lados, pero se sorprendió al ver en una pila de cadáveres a un pony con una corona sentado en un trono de piedra encima de todos esos cadáveres_

-Y dígame Princesa Luna, ¿le gusta mi sueño?- pregunto Brodek teniendo una copa de vino a la cual le dio un trago

-Es horrendo- contesto la Princesa Luna

-Gracias, me alaga Princesa- agradeció el pony verde

-¿Tu sueño es gobernar Equestria?- pregunto la alicornio de la noche mirado al pony quien le sonreía tranquilamente

-¿Yo gobernar? Nah… no sería un buen gobernante, pero se de alguien que si- comento Brodek dándole otro trago al vino

-¿Así? ¿Quién?- pregunto la Princesa Luna mirando a los alrededores viendo que no había rastro de vida alguna en ese horrendo sueño

-Jejeje… usted la conoce muy bien- contesto el pony verde, la alicornio puso cara de confundida a lo que él supo que no le entendía –deje le refresco la memoria, a quien busco es nada más y nada menos que a Nightmare Moon-

-Ella ya no existe- dijo la alicornio de la noche algo asustada

-Joo… claro que todavía existe, dígame, ¿realmente siente que es amada por sus súbditos?- pregunto Brodek levantando una ceja –oh cierto, usted solo se encarga de cuidar los sueños mientras su hermana es la perra monarca de este imperio-

-¡No hable así de mi hermana!- grito la Princesa de la noche con la voz real

-Jejeje… cuando se dé cuenta de que lo que le digo es cierto, pues, será un honor servirle- dijo el pony verde haciendo una reverencia –larga vida a la Reina Nightmare Moon-

-No, cállate, no hables- la Princesa Luna se tapó las orejas para no escucharlo

-Jajajaja… nos vemos luego Princesa-

 _Brodek despertó tranquilamente, teniendo una mirada asesina, miro a Oviblion quien comía un poco de fruta estando en la misma posición de antes de que el pony verde entrara al mundo onírico, Brodek tomo su espadón y se la coloco en su lomo, seguido camino hasta estar a un lado del pegaso negro, ambos miraron tranquilamente la ciudad de Baltimare_

-¿Ya está todo listo?- pregunto Oviblion mientras comía una manzana

-Jajaja… no tardara mucho antes de aceptar lo que le dije- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa malvada –pero por ahora disfrutemos de los fuegos artificiales-

 _En la ciudad de Baltimare, ponys paseaban tranquilamente, cuando de pronto todo empezó a explotar, edificios se caían, ponys corrían por el miedo a morir, por la desesperación, pero era inútil, las explosiones salían de todos lados, a lo lejos Brodek y Oviblion disfrutaban de los "fuegos artificiales" que estaban programados a medianoche, en sus caras se reflejaban sonrisas malvadas, oyendo incluso a esa distancia los gritos de los habitantes de esa ciudad, la cual ya estaba envuelta en llamas_

-Hay que movernos… antes de que lleguen los demás guardias reales- dijo Brodek caminando tranquilamente

-Si…- Oviblion lo siguió en eso se dejaron de escuchar explosiones, el pony verde se detuvo

-Uhm… ¿Qué extraño? Faltan más explosivos- comento el pony verde, de su crin saco un detonador y empezó a presionar el botón –estúpido aparato, ¡funciona!- golpeo con fuerza el detonador, en eso se escuchó una explosión muy grande, ambos voltearon a ver la ciudad lograron distinguir un hongo de humo por la explosión que hubo –ups… yo no fui-

-Jajaja… genial- comento el pegaso negro

 _A la mañana siguiente, la noticia corrió por toda Equestria rápidamente, Ventus quien se encontraba en una casa alquilada en Ponyville, recibió el periódico y mientras desayunaba lo iba leyendo, se sorprendió escupiendo el jugo que se estaba tomando al leer que la ciudad de Baltimare fue destruida en su totalidad la noche anterior con menos de la cuarta parte de los ponys sobrevivientes que vivían ahí, leyó un artículo donde un testigo afirmo que todo comenzó con explosiones que salieron de la nada, derrumbado edificios y demás_

-…- Ventus apretó el periódico arrugándolo, de la frente le broto una vena totalmente roja, bastaba de sobra decir que se encontraba furioso -¡Brodek!-

 _En eso alguien toco el timbre de la casa, el pegaso rojo tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse un poco, dejo el periódico arrugado a un lado y se dirigió a la puerta, una vez la abrió se encontró del otro lado de la puerta a Fluttershy, ella lo saludo y el devolvió el saludo, la pegaso amarilla prometió darle un tour por todo Ponyville para que conociera mejor el lugar_

 _Después de un tiempo de estar caminando por Ponyville a los dos se les abrió el hambre, así que fueron a un lugar muy popular conocido como SugarCube Corner, en donde se encontraron con una amiga de Fluttershy, una pony de pelaje color rosa, crin y cola de color rosa fuerte y rizado, ojos color celestes y su Cm son tres globos de fiesta, dos azules y uno amarillo, su nombre es Pinkie Pie y es conocida como la mejor organizadora del lugar, ella saludo a Ventus mientras le hacía un sinfín de preguntas, de no ser por Fluttershy no hubiera parado de hablar, más tarde ambos se encontraban en el parque sentados en una banca platicando tranquilamente_

-Tu amiga Pinkie Pie sí que es muy energética- comento Ventus estando recargado en la banca

-Bueno, ella es así… tranquilo te acostumbraras- dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa

-Oye, tienes una bonita sonrisa- dijo el pegaso rojo haciendo que se sonroje la pegaso

-Gra… gracias… y tu… tú tienes unos lindos ojos- dijo la pegaso amarilla estando sonrojada

-Bue… bueno, gracias- dijo Ventus algo sonrojado

 _Mientras los pegasos pasaban una tarde tranquila en Canterlot, Brodek y Oviblion se hospedaron en un hotel de los barrios bajos, en una habitación con dos camas, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia ahí, en la habitación el pony verde afilaba su gran arma mientras que Oviblion estaba recostado en su cama dándole la espalda tranquilamente_

-¿Listo para la noche?- pregunto Brodek sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia

-Para la muerte de ese infeliz… claro, nadie lo extrañara de todos modos- comento Oviblion sin muestra de sentimientos

-Que aburrido eres Ovi, siempre te la pasa enojado- dijo el pony verde sonriendo burlón mirándolo

-¡Que no me digas así carajo!- grito molesto el pegaso negro volteando a verlo con odio

-Jajaja… tu cara no tiene precio- dijo Brodek riéndose de el

-Maldito…- Oviblion se lanza para atacarlo pero el pony verde le puso un cuchillo en el cuello antes de que se acercara mas –algún día me las pagaras Brodek-

-Sí, que tal si lo agendas para después que acabemos con todos- comento el pony verde, el pegaso se recostó en su cama nuevamente dándole la espalda -¿uh?-

 _Brodek miro por la ventana y miro a varios pegasos del clima, acomodando nubes negras, pareciera que en la noche habrá lluvia con relámpagos, esto hizo que sonriera maléficamente ya que sus plan iría mejor de lo esperado, recargo su espadón negro en la pared y se recostó en su cama sin dejar de ver por la ventana, en la cual empezaron a caer gotas de lluvia_

 _Ya en la noche, Brodek y Oviblion salieron del hotel, la lluvia caía fuerte, pero eso no impidió que ambos se detuvieran, tras caminar unos minutos llegaron al castillo de Canterlot donde miraron a un unicornio blanco siendo escoltado por varios guardias reales, se trataba de "El Príncipe" Blueblood_

-Tú encárgate de la escolta, yo me divertiré unos minutos con Blueblood- comento Brodek con una sonrisa malvada

-No lo mates rápido, quiero verlo morir- dijo Oviblion alzando vuelo y dirigiéndose hacia la escolta del príncipe tacleándolos, tomo de la cabeza del príncipe y lo arrogo a la entrada del laberinto del castillo

-¡Aaahhgg!- grito el unicornio blanco por el dolor que sintió al golpearse con el suelo, se levantó algo confundido mirando a los lados y miro que alguien se acercaba -¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?-

-Joo… vamos Príncipe, solo vine a jugar hoy con usted- dijo Brodek, la noche ocultaba su rostro dejando ver solo sus ojos verdes, un cayo un relámpago mostrándolo

-Tú… tú deberías estar en prisión- comento Blueblood

-¡Si lo sé, no es genial!- dijo el pony con un tono alegre –o espera… no, creo que no es genial, pero te digo que sí es genial-

-¿Qu… que?-

-Verte correr por tu vida- Brodek metió su casco en su crin y saco un cuchillo pequeño, se lo lanzo he hizo una cortada pequeña en la mejilla del unicornio

-¡Gaahh!- grito de dolor Blueblood

-Jajaja… vamos Príncipe, es hora de jugar- dijo el pony verde lanzándole mas cuchillos, el unicornio se levantó y convoco un escudo mágico con su cuerno –genial, ni yo me esperaba eso- dijo alegre para después lanzarle esferas metálicas que explotaban al contacto con el escudo -¡a ver cuánto más puedes aguantar Príncipe!- para fortuna de él, cuando una de esas esferas explotaba se confundía con el sonido de los relámpago -¡Jajajajaja!-

 _Blueblood no podía mantener por mucho tiempo más el escudo mágico, al final se rompió y salió volando cayendo al suelo con fuerza, se levantó y corrió adentrándose en el laberinto, Brodek lo seguía tranquilamente mientras sentía la lluvia caer en su pelaje, jugando incluso con los charcos de agua que se llegaron a formar, cuando miraba al unicornio blanco le lanzaba cuchillos los cuales le rasgaban la ropa, lo cortaban en algunas partes del cuerpo, y el pony verde sonreía con unos aires de alegría sin motivo alguno_

 _Mientras tanto, Oviblion peleaba con la escolta_

-Ninguno de ustedes sobrevivirá- comento Oviblion invocando su espada del caos, esquivo el ataque de un guardia real, lo tomo del hombro y luego lo atravesó con su arma para después partirlo de la cintura hacia arriba, salpicando mucha sangre manchando el pelaje del pegaso negro

-¡Maldito!- grito otro guardia real de la escolta de Blueblood, se lanzó haciendo varios tajos con su espada los cuales eran esquivados fácilmente por Oviblion, este lo golpeo con un puñetazo en el mentón lanzándolo al aire, levanto vuelo, enterró sus alas metálicas en el pecho del guardia real y usando gran fuerza en sus alas lo despedazo por la mitad, tomo una de las mitades y la lanzo hacia los otros tres guardias que quedaban

-¿Quién sigue?- pregunto el pegaso negro, en el aire se podía sentir la sed de sangre que emanaba, rápidamente se lanzó contra los guardias reales restantes, agarro a uno de ellos del brazo derecho cortándoselo desde el hombro con su espada, después lo tiro al suelo y ahí lo empezó a agarrar a golpes con el brazo del guardia, una y otra vez lo golpeaba sin parar, salpicando al guardia con la sangre de su brazo cortado, en eso otro de los guardias reales se lanzó contra el pero usando el mismo brazo que le corto a uno de ellos lo uso para golpearlo en la cara con el lanzándolo –vamos, que no tengo todo el día-

-Eres una perra- dijo el guardia real en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que tenía en la cara

-Me honran tus palabras- comento Oviblion con sarcasmo para después cambiar su actitud a la de siempre mientras se acercaba al guardia, el otro guardia que quedaba era el líder de escolta, este ataco al pegaso pero él lo esquivo con facilidad, lo tomo del cuello y lo estrangulo para después azotarlo contra el suelo fuertemente, seguido de lanzarlo contra la pared del castillo, se dirigió al otro guarida real teniendo una cara maliciosa

-¡Maldito seas, ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste matar a mis camaradas?!- grito furioso el penúltimo de los guardias reales de la escolta personal de Blueblood, desenfundo su espada rápidamente alzando guardia, se abalanzo contra Oviblion chocando ambos sus armas, hace un movimiento rápido dándole una patada en las costillas del lado izquierdo para después darle una patada ascendente giratoria lanzando por los aires al pegaso negro

-Je… al fin alguien que vale la pena- comento el pegaso negro escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca, se dejó caer en picada contra el guardia real para acabar con su vida, sin embargo este lo esquivo para después taclearlo, haciéndolo retroceder, clavo su espada en el suelo deteniendo su retroceso para después salir volando rápidamente contra el guardia real -¡muereee!-

 _El guardia real doblo su espalda hacia atrás, la espada de Oviblion paso cerca de su cara y afortunadamente solo le corto un poco su crin, giro rápidamente para chocar espadas con el pegaso negro, aparto las espadas a un lado para sujetarlo de la cabeza con fuerza y darle un cabezazo desequilibrándolo por unos segundos, tomo su espada con fuerza, levantándola en alto listo para acabar con Oviblion, para sorpresa del guardia, el pegaso negro reacciono bloqueando el ataque a tiempo, lo golpeo en el estómago sacándole el aire, viendo al guardia sofocado en el piso con sus cascos en el estomago_

-Diste buena pelea, pero no fue suficiente- dijo Oviblion acercándose al guardia real, tomando su espada del caos con ambos cascos, la levanto y después la uso para atravesarle la cabeza al guardia, salpicando la sangre por todo el piso, la cual con la lluvia se diluía –solo queda uno-

-No creas que seré fácil como los otros- dijo el último de los guardias reales pertenecientes a la escolta de Blueblood teniendo una alabarda bastante grande, dejo caer el filo al suelo como si nada, agrietándolo bastante, levanto su alabarda apoyándola en su hombro

-Veamos que tienes- dijo el pegaso negro haciendo una seña con el casco provocándolo

 _El guardia real se lanzó contra Oviblion, una vez estuvo cerca de él, dio una estocada siendo bloqueado por el pegaso negro, después dio un giro completo, que por la fuerza usada lanzo a Oviblion haciéndolo retroceder, después el guardia salto para dejar caer la alabarda con todo el peso encima al pegaso negro, este lo esquivo por poco, siendo recibido por un golpe en la mandíbula que lo alzo al aire, el guarida real salto y realizo un corte horizontal dando una voltereta completa, Oviblion se recuperó a tiempo para bloquear el ataque pero fue lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo_

-¡Gaaahh!- grito Oviblion escupiendo algo de sangre de la boca, agrietando un poco el suelo debido al impacto, se levantó rápidamente reincorporándose al combate, se lanzó contra el guardia real realizando varios cortes y estocadas rápidas, siendo bloqueados por su adversario a muy duras penas, haciéndolo retroceder poco a poco -¡Nunca me vencerás!-

-¡No lo sabré si no lo intento!- contesto el guardia real clavando su alabarda en el suelo, usándola como soporte para dar una patada en la cara del pegaso negro obligándolo a retroceder, corrió rápidamente lanzado varias estocadas el guardia real con su alabarda, he incluso dando cortes giratorios moviendo su arma con gran maestría

 _Oviblion bloqueaba los ataques del guardia real con algo de dificultad, sin embargo en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, la cual demostraba una gran confianza, tal vez por sus habilidades en el combate, solo él sabía lo que hacía, en eso evadió un tajo del guardia real tomándolo del cuello y estampándolo varias veces contra el suelo para después lanzarlo contra una de las paredes exteriores del castillo_

 _El guarida real cayó al suelo después de impactarse contra la pared exterior del castillo, levantándose con algo de dificultad usando su alabarda para apoyarse, escupió algo de sangre de su boca y después se la limpio, su vista se empezó a nublar, y gracias a la lluvia empeoraba bastante su visibilidad, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando que su visibilidad mejorar algo, pero no hubo respuesta positiva a esa acción_

-Ha sido divertido pelar contigo, pero basta de juegos inútiles- dijo Oviblion frunciendo el ceño, sosteniendo su espada del caos con fuerza

-No… te dejare… aaahh… que toques al… príncipe- comento el guardia real, notándose ya algo débil, a como pudo se puso en posición de combate

-Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, no puedes vencerme- contesto el pegaso negro

 _Ambos dieron un grito lanzándose uno en contra del otro, cruzando sus ataques quedando a espaldas del otro, Oviblion sonrió malicioso, hizo desaparecer su espada y se dio la vuelta mirando al guardia real, este escupió mucha sangre de su boca, seguido cae de rodillas y después cae al suelo, su cabeza se desprendió de su cuerpo dejando una pequeña laguna de sangre alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabeza rodo unos cuantos centímetros_

-Jajajaja... espero y le guste su regalo a Blueblood- comento Oviblion acercándose a la cabeza del guardia real tomándola con su casco alzando vuelo –me pregunto, ¿Cómo le ira a Brodek?-


	3. La primera victima

_***Capitulo 2: La primera victima**_

 _Mientras Oviblion se divertía "jugando" con sus nuevos "amigos", por otro lado estaba Brodek quien estaba persiguiendo al Príncipe Blueblood, estos dos se encontraban "jugando" en el laberinto, el pony verde caminaba alegre detrás del unicornio blanco, jugando incluso con los charcos de agua que había en el camino, cada que alcanzaba a Blueblood, Brodek le lanzaba cuchillos o alguna que otra bomba que lo aturdía momentáneamente por la explosión, haciendo que el unicornio corriera más a prisa, intentando escapar_

-Uff… creo que ya lo perdí- comento Blueblood, se quitó la crin de la cara, ya que debido a la lluvia estaba su crin toda mojada –después de esto tendré que tomar un buen baño- al darse la vuelta cerciorándose de que el pony verde no lo seguía, tomo otro camino pero al doblar la esquina estaba ahí sentado tranquilamente en una mesa con una sombrilla grande tomando una taza de té tranquilamente -¡no pude ser!-

-Oh, hola Blue, te estaba esperando- comento Brodek con una sonrisa dándole un sorbo a la taza de té –sabes, esta lluvia es divertida y todo, pero nada es más gratificante que tomar una taza de té caliente, ¿gustas?-

-¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Eeeehh?!- el unicornio blanco no sabía que decir ante como rayos llego el pony verde ahí antes que él, sin dudarlo se dio la vuelta y corrió alejándose

-¡Hey! Que maleducado- dijo el pony verde, lanzo la mesa a un lado y empezó a correr, persiguiendo a Blueblood -¡espera amigo!- le grita, al estar cerca de él, lanzaba cuchillos, llegando hacerle una cortada en el cuello –¡no me hagas lastimarte más, solo quiero que entregues un mensaje!-

-¡Estas demente!- grito Blueblood corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, corría y corría, su pulso iba a mil por hora, el miedo de morir lo impulsaba a seguir

 _Tras correr por un par de minutos, Blueblood se detuvo a descansar recargándose en uno de los arbustos del laberinto, miro hacia ambos lados del camino para cerciorarse de no ver a Brodek, e termino sentando en el suelo teniendo un casco en el pecho intentando calmarse un poco, para poder pensar que hacer_

-Rayos, tengo que escapar- comento Blueblood, de pronto la lluvia dejo de caer a su alrededor

-¿Escapar de qué o quién?- pregunto Brodek estando aun lado del unicornio, estando ambos debajo de una sombrilla, el pony verde tenía una mesa pequeña delante de el en la que jugaba al solitario -¿quieres jugar póker? La noche es joven ¿sabes?-

-¡Aaaaahh!- el unicornio blanco salió corriendo alejándose del pony verde

-Vaya, creo que es un no- dijo el pony verde rascándose la nuca

 _Blueblood corría sin parar, doblo en una esquina hacia la izquierda y estaba ahí Brodek con una sombrilla, teniendo en el suelo un tapete algo grande, estado varias baratijas de diversos tamaños, esto hizo que al unicornio blanco le diera un tic en el ojo derecho, rápidamente se dio la vuelta alejándose de él, al cabo de correr por unos cuantos minutos se volvió a encontrar a Brodek, pero esta vez estaba tocando la guitarra teniendo unos lentes de sol_

-¡¿Cómo carajos me adelantas?!- grito frustrado Blueblood, esto hizo que Brodek desafinara la guitarra rompiéndose una cuerda

-Uhm… buena pregunta… etoo…- Brodek se quedó pensado teniendo su casco derecho en la barbilla –¿has oído de Deadpool? ¿No? Bueno da igual-

-¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido!- grito el unicornio blanco tomando una roca con su magia lanzándosela al pony verde, dándole en la frente haciendo que le saliera sangre

-Au…- el pony verde se sobo la cabeza –genial, estúpida piedra- saco una curita algo grande poniéndosela en la cabeza –sanara en unos días, creo-

-Tu… tu… estás loco- dijo Blueblood alejándose lentamente

-Jajaja… eso ya no es novedad- dijo Brodek caminando hacia el unicornio, desenfundo su gran espada dejándola caer al suelo agrietándolo, después la apoyo en su hombro derecho cargándola como si nada –para aquellos que son nuevos por aquí y no me conocen, soy un loco desquiciado amante a los explosivos- de pronto cerca de Blueblood exploto algo que los saco volando un par de metros –y para aquellos que no me llegan ni a los talones, soy el único y original… Brodek117-

 _Brodek más tardo en darse cuenta del hecho de que Blueblood ya no estaba enfrente de él, tenía los ojos cerrados con una cara de enojado una vena se resaltó en su frente estando al rojo vivo, grito en alto el nombre del unicornio blanco, escuchándose en gran parte del laberinto, dio un gran salto quedando por encima del laberinto mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, buscando a Blueblood, no muy lejos de donde estaba miro al unicornio blanco, una vez cayo en el suelo salio corriendo persiguiéndolo, en cuanto lo alcanzo no dudo en lanzarle su gran arma_

 _Blueblood volteo mirando a Brodek detrás de él, al ver como se acercaba la enorme arma del pony verde, concentro magia en su cuerno logrando tele transportarse, el gran arma de Brodek se clavó en el suelo levantando algo de polvo, enfrente de dicha arma apareció el unicornio blanco quien después salió corriendo, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de su perseguidor_

 _Brodek dio un salto tomando de la empuñadura su espadón, dio un giro y lanzo su arma al aire, después siguió corriendo unos cuantos metros y dio otro salto girando el cuerpo completo colocando su arma en su lomo, cayó al suelo y siguió corriendo en persecución de Blueblood, al acercarse al unicornio blanco, dio un gran salto dando una voltereta en el aire comenzando a lanzarle un sinfín de cuchillos pequeños que sacaba de su crin, generando cortadas en el cuerpo de Blueblood_

-¡Gaaahh!- Blueblood cayó al suelo debido a que varios de los cuchillos que lanzo Brodek lo cortaron en sus patas, rápidamente se levantó y siguió corriendo - _tengo que seguir… no moriré todavía…_ -

-¡No tienes a donde huir!- grito Brodek acercándose y usando su gran arma, genero un corte en toda la espalda del príncipe salpicando sangre por todos lados –no ves que ya no tienes a donde huir- cayó al suelo deslizándose por el suelo debido a la lluvia, dio media vuelta quedando de frente al unicornio blanco y coloco su espadón en su espalda –dime, ¿crees en algún dios?-

-N… no…- contesto firme el príncipe levantándose con dificultad, tocio un poco algo de sangre, pero aun así logro levantarse, sus patas templaban, se notaba que apenas podía mantenerse en pie

-Pues empieza a creer en alguno…- el pony verde sonrió malvadamente, su cara reflejaba su locura y aun peor con esa sonrisa, la sonrisa de alguien que ya ha matado a incontables seres, de todas las razas –…para que así puedas rezarle por tu vida-

-Criminales como tu… solo merecen estar en prisión- comento el unicornio blanco, un cuchillo paso rápidamente por su mejilla derecha dejando una cortada, la cual sangro un poco -¡aaaahhgg!- cerro un ojo y se llevó un casco a la mejilla –maldito… infeliz…-

-No sabes lo que dices…- Brodek tenía una cara llena de furia y de desprecio hacia aquel pony –no viviste el infierno que yo pase… ¡no sabes lo que es que te quiten todo de un momento para otro!-

-¡¿Y qué va a saber alguien sin corazón como tú?!-

-¡Sin corazón!- grito de rabia el pony verde, corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaba Blueblood, una vez llego lo golpeo en la cara lanzándolo al aire, salto y realizo varios cortes con su espadón -¡tú, Celestia, el resto de los nobles y ese imbécil de Ventus Fast me lo quitaron todo!- corrió hacia donde cayó el príncipe y lo empezó ahorcar –yo solo… ¡yo solo quería vivir tranquilamente con mi pony!- empezó a estampar una y otra vez contra el suelo sin parar -¡pero ya no aguanto más esto! los matare… los matare a todos y cada uno de ustedes, les mostrare lo que es la desesperación y el miedo-

-Si algo… aprendí…- decía Blueblood entre cortado debido a que ya estaba mal herido, escurriéndole la sangre por la cara –de mis tías... es que… es que el mal… nunca gana-

-Y una mierda… las reglas cambiaron, ahora todos perecerán ante mi acero- sentencio Brodek sacando un cuchillo de su crin, el cual uso para enterarlo en el hombro de Blueblood, girando el cuchillo haciendo que gritara de dolor –ya sea Celestia, los nobles, criminales, mis viejos amigos caza recompensas, o incluso Ventus Fast… no dejare a ninguno vivo, y eso te incluye a ti-

 _Brodek tomo al príncipe, dio una vuelta completa y lo lanzo hacia los muros del laberinto atravesándolos, llegando al centro del lugar, la noche era perfecta para Oviblion y Brodek, la tormenta que habían dejado los pegasos fue un hermoso manto que utilizamos para cubrir sus pisadas, la oscuridad cubrió sus cuerpos y acciones, los truenos y relámpagos ocultaban su ruido, pero incluso con ese apoyo, ellos esperábamos el día siguiente, querían que la lluvia acabara, para que todos pudieran leer su mensaje_

-Oww… creo que "el gran príncipe" se lastimo algo- dice Brodek sarcástico, acercándose al unicornio blanco herido en el suelo- ¿Qué pasa blue? ¿te lastimaste algo?- replica burlón, sin respuesta del unicornio -¡te hice una pregunta!- grita furioso, tomando a Blueblood de su crin y levantándolo un poco -¡¿me escuchaste?!- grita furioso, viendo al unicornio a los ojos, mientras que este levantaba la mirada ya cansada, estando con heridas sangrantes por su cuerpo y rostro, observando al pony verde sin ningún rasguño -…-

-Por qué… mejor… ¡¿no te mueres?!- dice molesto Blueblood, notándose mucho esfuerzo para poder hablar, dejando al pony verde pensativo

-Buena pregunta- contesta Brodek soltándolo, dejándolo caer al suelo, se dio la vuelta y pensó por un momento –quizá… porque todos tus inútiles guardias, no pudieron ni si quiera venir- responde de una manera fría, seguido de voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa maliciosa, intrigando al unicornio

 _Las palabras del pony terrenal dejaron al aire la duda del unicornio, del porque su escolta no estaba, pero poco después siendo respondida, al caer un rayo e iluminar un poco el laberinto donde se encontraban, viéndose brillar en el cielo las marcas de aquel pegaso negro, cargando algo en uno de sus cascos, seguido de lanzarlo a donde ambos estaban , cayendo junto a Brodek algo y rodando un poco, deteniéndose frente a Blueblood, la cabeza cortada del líder de su escolta_

-Oooohh, si… ¡puede ser eso!- dice Brodek más alegre, seguido de ponerse a aplaudir, en eso Oviblion aterriza junto a ellos, doblando sus alas y acercándose, iluminándose con los rayos su cuerpo, viéndose su pelaje cubierto con la sangre de los guaridas

-Hola, su alteza…- dice Oviblion con una voz fría, observándolo con la muerte en la mirada -¿está herido? Oh vaya- camina hasta el, mirándolo con detenimiento, viendo carios cortes de la espada del pony terrenal en su cuerpo -¡si lo está! ¡ja! Deje… deje lo ayudo su alteza-dice con una voz más emocionada, invocando su espada en su casco, seguido de acercarla al cuello del unicornio

-Aww… vamos Ovi… tu sabes que ese no es tu estilo- dice Brodek burlón, viendo como el unicornio daba un fuerte suspiro al sentir la espada del pegaso alejarse

-Aaahh… cierto- el pegaso negro desvanece su espada –y deja de llamarme así-

 _Tras desvanecer su espada, el pegaso rápidamente tomo de la crin al príncipe Blueblood, seguido de extender sus alas y volar rápidamente a los más alto que pudo, encontrándose en el ojo de la tormenta para evitar la caída de un rayo, ya ahí, sujeta más firme al príncipe, haciéndole gritar un poco por el dolor, observándolo a los ojos, y con una voz fría y escalofriante comenzar a decirle_

-Oh, príncipe Blueblood… por favor… haga llegar nuestro mensaje a cada rincón del reino- Oviblion lo acerca a él, hasta quedar cerca de su oído- nosotros… no estamos con juegos…- sentencia serio, seguido de tomar con sus dos cascos delanteros al unicornio sujetándolo firme-

 _Para finalizar su mensaje, el pegaso sujeto con firmeza al príncipe, seguido de utilizar sus alas y cuerpo para dar un giro completo, quedando breves segundos el unicornio sobre el pegaso, permitiendo al príncipe Blueblood ver por última vez el rostro de aquel pegaso, quien no paraba de sonreírle de manera maliciosa, mostrándole el placer y alegría que le daba el acabar con la vida de otros, seguido de que con ira y emoción, lo arrojara hacia abajo, directamente a la nueva asta de bandera que había mandado Celestia a erguir en el centro del laberinto, clavándose la nuca del príncipe en esta, saliendo la punta del asta por su hocico, poco después, cayendo Oviblion con su espada en sus cascos, cortando su garganta y dejando su cuerpo caer al suelo, acabando con su vida_

 _Mientras tanto, se encontraba Brodek en el suelo, silbando mientras se limpiaba los cascos de la sangre del unicornio_

- _Yo no sabía que era la amistad… hasta que…_ ¡aaahh!- Brodek dejo de silbar y cantar al caer junto a él, el cuerpo sin vida del príncipe, gritando por el susto de un modo bastante agudo

-Que grito tan varonil…- dice Oviblion un tanto molesto al aterrizar cerca de él, desvaneciendo su espada

-¿Dónde está su cabeza?- pregunta Brodek tocando el cuerpo del príncipe, moviéndolo un poco

-Yo que se… no es como que me interese cuando alguien pierde la cabeza…- replica Oviblion molesto, comenzando a caminar –vamos-

-¡Ya voy!- Brodek contesta un tanto desesperado, metiendo su casco en su crin y sacando una hoja blanca, escribiendo algo en ella y dejándola junto al cuerpo sin vida del príncipe, seguido de correr detrás del pegaso hasta quedar a su lado y caminar hacia fuera del laberinto, mas no sin antes decir una última cosa –aaahh… Oviblion-

-¿Si?-

-No tienes ni idea hacia donde ir ¿cierto?- pregunta Brodek levantando una ceja

-Tu sabes que tan bueno es mi sentido de la orientación- dice Oviblion indiferente, dando vuelta hacia la izquierda en un cruce

-Es a la derecha, genio- comento el pony verde, seguido ve regresar al pegaso y pasar junto a él, caminando hacia la derecha, seguido se pone a su lado y camina un poco más aprisa, guiándolo –jajaja-

-Cállate-

 _Mientras ellos caminaban fuera del laberinto, la lluvia continuaba mojando la hoja que había dejado el pony verde, en la cual podía leerse con cierta claridad:_

'' _Para: Quien lo encuentre_

 _Estábamos jugando con el príncipe durante la noche, pero perdimos su cabeza, si la encuentran, por favor entregarla a su cuerpo, o a las princesas, es igual_

Con amor: Brodek :3 y Oviblion ''

 _A la mañana siguiente, el pánico se desato, había quien sabe cuántos guardias reales reunidos en el laberinto del jardín, de no ser porque una sirvienta grito al ver con horror, los cuerpos mutilados, los guardias reales no hubieran llegado para alejar a los civiles, no obstante, Ventus llego a la escena mirando todo_

-Con cuidado soldados, es el cuerpo del príncipe- dijo Ventus mirando como dos guardias reales movían el cuerpo del príncipe Blueblood

-Señor…- dijo un guardia real acercándose al pegaso rojo –encontramos esto no muy lejos del cuerpo del príncipe-

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto el pegaso rojo tomando la hoja de papel que le dio el guardia, mirando que tenía algo escrito, el cual leyó –esos dos…- dice rechinando los dientes, arrugando la hoja –¡los voy a atrapaaaaarr!-

 _Varios minutos después Ventus fue a ver a la Princesa Celestia, para su fortuna un guardia real le bloqueo el paso, el pegaso rojo le ordeno moverse pero este se negó ya que la Princesa ordeno que nadie lo molestara, Ventus a su muy pésame se retiró y decidió volver cuando las Princesas lo pudieran recibir, no duro mucho tiempo cuando se divulgo por el periódico sobre la muerte del Príncipe Blueblood_

 _Mientras tanto en Manehattan, se encontraban Brodek y Oviblion en una taberna en los barrios bajos de dicha ciudad, el pony verde miraba el periódico tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de café, en cuanto a Oviblion se encontraba comiendo, ya tenía acumulados dos pilares de platos como con diez platos cada uno_

-Jejeje… viajan rápido las noticias- comento Brodek tomando una hoja del periódico empezando a hacer figuritas de papel –jejeje… ¿me pregunto quién será el siguiente en la lista?-

-No lo sé, pero este lugar tiene buena comida- comento Oviblion sin dejar de comer

-Seh, después de estar en esa pútrida prisión por un año, cualquier comida es buena- dijo el pony verde, terminando de hacer un avión de papel, el cual lo lanzo y cayo a lado de una cabeza cortada –deberíamos dejar de destruir cada taberna que visitamos ¿sabes?-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunto el pegaso negro mirando alrededor, mirando cuerpos de varios ponys mutilados, quemados, alguno que otro con los órganos de fuera, las paredes llenas de sangre, cuerpos decapitados con sus cabezas en quien sabe donde

-¡Nah!- dijeron los dos al unísono seguido de seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo

-Hey mira, hice una figura de origami con la forma de Ventus- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa alegre, mostrándosela a su compañero, este lo toma y se le queda viendo, después lo rompe por la mitad teniendo una cara de póker, el pony verde sé que con los ojos bien abiertos con la pupilas blancas y la boca abierta, seguido se pone a lagrimear –me costó mucho hacerlo-

-Pues has otro y deja de lloriquear- comento Oviblion bastante molesto

-Mira hice una figura de Luc…- antes de que el pony verde terminara de hablar fue recibido con un golpe en la cara por parte del pegaso negro, sacándolo volando, terminando estrellándose contra la barra de la taberna –uhg…- tenía los ojos orbitando estilo anime -¡wheee! Patitos-

-Eso te pasa por hablar de más- comento el pegaso levantándose, caminando hacia la salida estando más que molesto

-Jejeje… se enojó- comento Brodek levantándose, sacudiéndose el polvo para después dejar una nota que decía más o menos así:

" _Para mi querido amigo Ventus Fast:_

 _Si encuentras esto seguramente miraras mi regalo que son toda esa pila de cadáveres que hay por ahí tirados, ¿me harías el favor de juntarlos y demás? Si, genial gracias amigo_

 _Atte. Yo"_

 _Brodek y Oviblion salieron de la ciudad tomando el tren tranquilamente, el pegaso negro llevaba puesto una gabardina y un sombrero que cubría su rostro, mientras que el pony verde llevaba unos lentes con una nariz falsa y bigote, oculto su Cm pegándose estampas de correo y se sujetó la crin con una liga haciéndose una cola de caballo_

-Si nos descubren te matare- dijo Oviblion teniendo un tic en el ojo derecho

-Tú tranquilo, yo nervioso y Baltimare destruida- comento Brodek con una sonrisa triunfante

-Y bien, ¿Cuál será nuestra siguiente parada?- pregunto el pegaso negro

-Jejeje… todo a su debido tiempo mí querido amigo gruñón- contesto el pony verde poniéndose unos audífonos –me despiertas cuando lleguemos a Los Pegasus-

-No soy tu alarma y ¡no! soy gruñón- comento Oviblion mirando seriamente a su compañero

-Sí, sí, lo que digas…- comento Brodek recostándose en el asiento bostezando un poco

-¿Para que ir hasta el otro extremo de Equestria?- pregunto el pegaso negro –y más si nos estamos arriesgando en ir en tren-

-Jejeje… digamos que iré a ver a un viejo amigo, talvez nos ayude con algunas cuantas cosas- comento el pony verde -ahora si me disculpas… dormiré un poco, ya que no tengo que pensar en lo que hare con Ventus cuando lo tenga de rodillas frente a mí-

-¿No querrás decir que tienes que pensar en que le harás?- dijo Oviblion

-Mira Ovi…- Brodek se levanta y mira tranquilamente a su compañero –si lo pienso y le doy vueltas al final no sabré que hacer, así que mejor no lo pienso y así será más divertido-

-No sé si eso es demencia, o brillantes- comento el pegaso negro indiferente

-Te sorprenderías como ambos conceptos pueden llegar a coincidir- contesto el pony verde, después se volvió a recostar en el asiento

-Ah y una cosa más…- dijo Oviblion haciendo que su compañero le prestara atención, en eso lo golpea en la cabeza -¡Que me dejes de decir Ovi!-

-Au…- Brodek se levantó de golpe sobándose la cabeza –amargado-

-No empieces-

-Hmph- el pony verde se volvió a acostar, pero esta vez dándole la espalda al pegaso negro

-Va hacer un viaje largo- dijo el pegaso negro indiferente mirando por la ventan


	4. Hogar dulce… ¿hogar?

_***Capitulo 3: Hogar dulce… ¿hogar?**_

 _Tras viajar por un par de horas en tren, Oviblion y Brodek llegaron a su destino, el cual es Los Pegasus, bajaron del tren junto con una gran maleta y caminaron durante un rato por la ciudad, mirando los diversos casinos y demás, después de un rato llegaron a una tienda algo peculiar donde vendían armas, entraron y vieron armas de todo tipo, arcos, ballestas, espadas de doble filo de diversos tamaños, katanas, lanzas, alabardas, entre otras cosas_

 _Vieron al fondo de la tienda donde está un pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro, crin y cola color azul claro, de ojos color café y Cm con un yunque estando sobre este una espada al rojo vivo siendo golpeada por un martillo, este pegaso se encontraba dándole mantenimiento a una katana de color negro, entre la parte que unía la empuñadura y el filo tenía una estrella_

 _Brodek se acercó y se recargo en el mostrador mirando a dicho pegaso gris, este volteo a verlo con una mirada sin emoción alguna_

-¿Un arma es una herramienta?- pregunto el pegaso gris

-No, un arma no es una herramienta, es tu compañera en el campo de batalla, cuando se empuña un arma debes blandirla como si fuera una parte de tu cuerpo- contesto Brodek tranquilamente, el pegaso sonrió ligeramente pero sin cambiar la expresión en sus ojos

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué te trae por aquí mi viejo aprendiz?- pregunto el pegaso dejando a un lado la katana para ponerle atención al pony verde

-Jejeje… ya vez, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi maestro?- pregunto el pony verde con una sonrisa reflejando confianza y con una mirada seria

-Bueno, después de que te volviste un criminal te di por muerto- comento el pegaso gris, en eso su vista se centró en Oviblion –se mira, no se toca-

-Lo que tú digas anciano- dijo Oviblion dejando la espada que había tomado para mirarla más a fondo

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Brodek?- pregunto serio el pegaso volviendo a mirar al pegaso negro que tomo otra arma para verla –se mira, no se toca-

-Necesito que le des mantenimiento a mi arma- contesto Brodek, recargando la gran maleta a un lado del mostrador

-¿Qué no se la puedes dar tú?- pregunto algo molesto volviendo a ver a Oviblion tomar otra arma -¡se mira, no se toca!-

-Huy ya, que amargado, ni que se fuera a romper- comento Oviblion dejando el arma, y se puso a caminar por la tienda

-Tú eres el único que tiene el equipo necesario para darle el mantenimiento adecuado a esta arma, además recuerda que está hecha de una aleación muy especial que tú mismo me ayudaste a encontrar ¿lo olvidas?- dijo serio el pony verde, llamando la atención del pegaso gris

-Pff… está bien, vamos- el pegaso abre un compartimiento secreto detrás de él, pero antes de que entraran se escuchó un ligero ruido de un metal romperse

-Ups… creo que se rompió- comento Oviblion, Brodek se llevó un casco a la frente teniendo una ligera sonrisa, mientras que al pegaso gris le broto una vena en la frente al rojo vivo

-Yo te la pago después- dijo Brodek empujando al pegaso gris

-¡Lo voy a ma…!-

-Ovi, deja eso y vamos antes de que rompas otra cosa- dijo el pony verde

-Deja de decirme así, carajo-

-Se supone que el que rompe cosas soy yo- dice Brodek tomando del cuello al pegaso negro y llevándoselo consigo

-¡Whoa!- grito sorprendido Oviblion

 _Mientras tanto en Ponyville, Ventus se encontraba regresando a casa después de un día ajetreado por lo sucedido en Canterlot y en Manehattan, caminaba por las calles de Ponyville tranquilamente, llego al parque y se sentó en una banca, recargándose y alzando su cabeza mirando al cielo_

-Aaaahh- Ventus da un suspiro melancólico –esos dos me están causando muchos problemas-

-¿A quién te refieres?- pregunto Fluttershy, quien acababa de pasar por ahí de pura casualidad –bueno, si me quieres decir-

-¿Uh?- el pegaso rojo volteo mirando a la pegaso amarilla –hola Fluttershy… no te preocupes, solo son cosas del trabajo-

-Oh vaya, espero y no sea nada problemático- comento la pegaso amarilla

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, no es algo que no se pueda resolver- contesto Ventus, a pesar de que no lo mostraba, le inquietaba que Brodek y Oviblion estén causando tantos estragos –oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo?, yo invito-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si claro, me ayudaría a despegar mi mente- declaro el pegaso rojo acompañada de una sonrisa

-Está bien- contesto Fluttershy con una sonrisa

 _Estando de vuelta con Brodek, Oviblion y aquel pegaso gris, los tres se encontraban caminando por un pasadizo secreto, que pasaba por debajo de Los Pegasus, al salir llegaron a un claro un poco retirado de la ciudad, donde encontraron un edificio bastante grande, al cual se acercaron_

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos- comento Brodek con una sonrisa alegre

-Huy si, mira como me alegro por ti- comento Oviblion con una cara inexpresiva

-Por eso eres mi mejor amigo- dijo el pony verde abrazándolo del cuello con su brazo izquierdo

-¡Quítate!- dice molesto el pegaso negro empujando al pony verde a un lado –luego me pegas tus pulgas-

-Jajaja… no te preocupes, me vacunaron cuando me metieron preso en esa pútrida prisión- comento Brodek sonriendo tranquilamente

-No has cambiado nada Brodek- dijo el pegaso gris

-¿Por qué debería de cambiar?- pregunto Brodek tranquilamente –es divertido ser como soy-

-Y una peste- comento Oviblion en voz baja

-A ver si los del gremio no se les ocurren atacarte- comento el pegaso gris

-Tu tranquilo Gremory y yo nerviosos, ¿savvi?- comento el pony verde tranquilamente

-¿Por qué intentarían matarte los de ese gremio?- pregunto Oviblion algo curioso, mirando a Brodek

-Eso es porque es el gremio de caza recompensas- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa alegre, en eso el pegaso negro se detuvo

-¿Es en serio?- dijo el pegaso negro mirando crédulo al pony verde

-¿Qué? Es un lugar divertido- comento el pony verde encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa alegre –este lugar me trae recuerdos- dice mirando la entrada de dicho gremio –no ha cambiado nada-

-¿Si sabes que somos de los más buscados y media Equestria nos está buscando?- pregunto Oviblion con una ceja en alto –y me haces venir a un gremio de caza recompensas- dice más molesto –vete al carajo-

-Sí, yo también te quiero amigo- contesto Brodek alegre –además, no nos pueden hacer nada- decía abriendo la puerta, en eso se agacho pasándole por encima un barril –ninguno me ha vencido antes, así que no me preocupo-

-¡Tu maldito miserable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a darme una nalgada?!- grita una voz femenina

-Star… lo siento… fue un accidente-

-Oh vaya, incluso Star no ha cambiado su carácter- comento Brodek, este se ocultó usando una maseta con una palma – _será mejor que no me vea_ \- decía mientras caminaba sosteniendo la maseta, avanzando pegado a la pared

-Star… deja a Dagger - dijo Gremory, este se acercó a ellos y los separo –¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-

- _Sera mejor esconderme por ahora_ \- pensó Oviblion mientras buscaba donde esconderse mientras los miembros del gremio de caza recompensas prestaban atención a la escena

-Este idiota me dio una nalgada en los flancos- dijo Star echando humo de las orejas, esta es una pegaso de pelaje amarillo de crin y cola color azul, de ojos azules, Cm de una espada y una pluma formando una equis, en su pata trasera izquierda tenía un porta cuchillos de color negro, sosteniendo por el cuello a un pegaso

-Ya te dije… que no fue mi intención- contesto el pegaso, este es de pelaje color café oscuro, de crin y cola color gris oscuro, de ojos color zafiro, su Cm es una daga enterrada en un corazón

-…- la pegaso toma un cuchillo y lo lanza hacia donde está la palmera que usa Brodek para esconderse, pasándole el cuchillo cerca de la cara, terminando el cuchillo clavado en la pared a un lado del pony verde –no creas que no me di cuenta que entraste Brodek-

-S… Star, hola… ¿cómo has estado?- dijo Brodek dejando la palmera a un lado, este además se encontraba algo nervioso

-Y dile a tu amigo que no se esconda tampoco- dijo Star como si nada

-¡Es Brodek atrápenlo!- grito uno de los caza recompensas, lanzándose al igual que los demás sobre el pony verde

-¡Aaaahhh!- grito Brodek mientras evadía los múltiples ataques de los caza recompensas, reacciona rápido y salta evitándolos, al caer se da la vuelta teniéndolos de frente y alzo la guardia –hagan una fila ordenada y los eliminare uno por uno- nomas decir eso un caza recompensa lo ataco por la espalda, sin embargo el pony verde reacciono rápido evadiendo el ataque, tomo al caza recompensas del brazo y lo lanzo contra el grupo –eso es trampa-

 _Varios caza recompensas se lanzaron contra Brodek, uno de ellos le lanzo un puñetazo, pero el pony verde lo evada agachándose un poco y haciendo el cuerpo hacia la derecha, en eso toma del brazo a su contrincante y lo estampa contra el suelo, después dio media vuelta y dio rápidamente una voltereta hacia atrás evadiendo una patada de otro caza recompensa, después salto girando sobre sí mismo evadiendo varios cuchillos que le lanzaron, cae al suelo y patea una mesa, lanzándola contra los caza recompensas_

-¡¿Qué? ¿Es todo lo que tienen?!- pregunto Brodek tranquilamente, en eso lo golpean en la cara lanzándolo contra la barra al fondo del gremio, estrellándose y partiéndola –uhg… eso dolió- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza –jejeje… hola Wind-

-Je… ya tenía ganas de patearte el trasero- comento Wind, este es un pegaso de pelaje gris con la crin y cola color negro, ojos color rojo, su Cm es una espada negra con alas –prepárate Brodek-

-Jejeje… al fin un reto- comento el pony verde levantándose de un salto –y dime Wind, ¿ya crees poder superarme?-

-No seas tan presumido- comento el pegaso gris

-Aquí vamos- comento Gremory, se dirigió a la barra ya destrozada y se puso del otro lado sirviéndose un trago –eviten destruir mi gremio… otra vez-

 _Brodek y Wind se quedaron mirando por unos segundos y después se lanzaron uno en contra del otro, ambos chocaron sus cascos generando un ligero sonido por el golpe, rápidamente empezaron a intercambiar patadas y puñetazos, en eso Brodek da un mortal hacia enfrente pasando por encima de Wind, tomándolo de la cabeza y dando un giro para después estamparlo de espalda contra el suelo, después toma distancia de él_

 _Wind se levanta con algo de dificultad, escupe algo de sangre de la boca y después se limpia, voltea a ver seriamente a Brodek, este se encontraba bailando como si fuera Michael Jackson bailando la de Beat It, burlándose del pegaso gris, Wind frunció el ceño y rechino los dientes, después se lanzó sobre el pony verde tacleándolo, tirándolo al suelo y ahí lo agarro a golpes contra el suelo, dándole de a puñetazos una y otra vez, agrietando el suelo con cada golpe que le daba_

-Espero… y con eso… tengas suficiente…- decía Wind mientras respiraba agitadamente por el cansancio, se apartó del pony verde y se sentó en el suelo para recuperar el aliento

-Uh… eso debió doler- comento Oviblion parándose enfrente de Brodek, mirándolo tendido en el suelo –¿no crees que deberías dejar de jugar Brodek?-

-Uhg…- Brodek se levantó como si nada, tronándose los huesos del cuello, seguido de estirarse un poco tronándose ahora los huesos de la espalda –eso dolió un poco-

-¿Uh?- Dagger miro un afiche de se busca y miro la foto de Oviblion -¡es uno de los más buscados, atrápenlo!-

-Whoto…- Brodek se puso de espalda con Oviblion, los dos alzaron la guardia al ser rodeados por los caza recompensas –Ovi, no mates a nadie ¿quieres?-

-Ya no se ni para que te digo que me dejes de llamar así, si de todos modos lo seguirás haciendo- comento Oviblion con una cara inexpresiva –además, no le veo el problema con matarlos, tendríamos menos de que preocuparnos-

-Si es cierto, pero a la vez sería más problemático si saben que estuvimos aquí- comento el pony verde

-¡Atrápenlos!-

 _Los cazas recompensas se lanzaron contra Oviblion y Brodek, ambos saltaron hacia enfrente, lanzando golpes y patadas, noqueando a todo aquel que se le atravesaba, después de varios minutos de lucha, tanto el pegaso negro como el pony verde se encontraban sentados en sillas recuperando el aliento después de combatir_

-Uff… fue difícil- comento Brodek, miro en la mesa y tomo un tarro, miro que todavía estaba a la mitad, así que le dio un trago –seeehh, nada como un poco de ron-

-Bueno, al menos fue entretenido- comento Oviblion tranquilamente moviendo la cabeza de un caza recompensa con su pata derecha

-¡Te olvidas de mí!- grito Star, quien le lanzo varios cuchillos a Brodek

-¡Gaaahh!- grito Brodek tirándose de la silla de espalda, girando en el suelo para después levantarse y ponerse en guardia, en eso la pegaso amarilla le cayó encima tirándolo al suelo de espalda, quedando ella encima de él –¿ah? ¿eto?-

-Tus últimas palabras, Brodek- dijo la pegaso amarilla poniendo en el cuello del pony verde una daga, presionando el filo de la daga sobre su cuello

-Aaahh… Gremory, ¿ayuda?- dijo el pony verde algo asustado

-Star… ya déjalo- ordeno Gremory

-Pero papá, ¿sabes cuánto nos darían por su cabeza?- pregunto Star mirando a su padre

-Si lo sé, pero no te conviene entablar un combate con el- comento el pegaso gris dándole un trago a su tarro

-Tsk… está bien- dijo la pegaso amarilla quitándose de encima del pony verde, sentándose en una banca y se cruzó de cascos mirando a otro lado

-Uff…-

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te venza una yegua?- pregunto Oviblion en tono burlón

-Noo… solo que no me gusta golpear a las yeguas- contesto Brodek, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo

-Ahora eres muy caballeroso ¿no?- comento el pegaso negro burlón

-Grrr…-

-Bien, ahora hacer lo que vinimos hacer- comento Gremory dejando el tarro a un lado, camino hasta llegar a una puerta y la abrió, mostrando escaleras que conducían al sótano -¿vienes?-

-Sabes que si Gremory-

 _Mientras tanto con Ventus y Fluttershy, ambos se encontraban comiendo en SugarCube Corner, platicando tranquilamente_

-Hola Fluttershy, hola Ventus- dijo Pinkie saludando a los pegasos

-Hola Pinkie- saludo Fluttershy

-Hola- saludo Ventus

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Pinkie

-Bueno, platicando de algunas cosas- contesto el pegaso rojo con una sonrisa

-¿De qué platican?- pregunto la pony rosa

-De cosas-

-¿Qué clase de cosas? Por qué hay de cosas a cosas- comento Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

-Pinkie, solo estamos teniendo una plática de las cosas que nos gustan- contesto Fluttershy

-Oh vaya, entonces no los interrumpo- dijo la pony rosa yéndose alegre

-Ya llevo varios días aquí y no me acostumbro a su forma de ser- comento Ventus

-A pesar de como es, ha tenido días malos también- contesto Fluttershy

-¿En serio?- pregunto el pegado rojo curioso por lo que menciono la pegaso amarilla

-Sí, hace un tiempo atrás estuvo saliendo con un pony, ambos congeniaban bien- decía la pegaso amarilla –hasta hace un año que desapareció y ya no supo nada de él, estuvo triste por días-

-Hace un año ¿eh?- comento Ventus recordando lo sucedido un año atrás – _fue cuando atrape a Brodek, ¿quizás? No, sería absurdo, ¿o talvez no?_ -

 _Flashback_

 _En medio de un claro entre Ponyville y Canterlot, estando el día con un clima lluvioso, dos ponys se enfrentaban en un combate, chocando espadas, dándose de a golpes, patadas, y de cabezazos, se trataba de Ventus y Brodek, quienes no mostraba ninguno de los dos ceder ante el otro_

-¡Esto no tenía que ser así!- grito Ventus blandiendo sus armas con gran maestría

-¡No hubo de otra Fast!- contesto Brodek empuñando su espadón

 _Ambos se lanzaron uno en contra del otro chocando sus armas, en eso Brodek hizo las armas a un lado, logrando acertarle un puñetazo en la cara a Ventus, seguido de una patada ascendente en la quijada, giro sobre sí mismo y con su otra pata lo pateo en el abdomen, obligando al pegaso rojo a retroceder un poco_

-¡Todo esto se pudo haber evitado si tan solo siguieras el código de conducta!- comento Ventus, lanzándose sobre el pony verde, dando múltiples tajos con sus Keyblades

-¡Ese es un estúpido reglamento que no deben de tener los caza recompensas!- decía Brodek mientras bloqueaba los ataques del pegaso rojo con su gran arma

 _Ventus dio una fuerte estocada hacia enfrente, Brodek se protegió con su espadón, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás al bloquear el ataque del pegaso rojo, el pony verde dio un tajo en vertical, obligando a Ventus a saltar para evadirlo, se mantuvo en el aire volando y le lanzo su Keyblade Prometida, Brodek salto y tomo la Keyblade como si nada, en eso voltea a ver al pegaso rojo, pero en ese preciso momento la otra Keyblade le da un golpe en la cara lanzándolo, soltando así su gran arma y la Keyblade Prometida_

 _El pegaso rojo tomo sus armas del suelo y voló hacia donde estaba Brodek, este se levantaba pero fue detenido por Ventus, este le puso su pata derecha en el pecho aplastándolo contra el suelo, sosteniendo sus Keyblades con sus cascos_

-¡Ríndete y vivirás!- advirtió Ventus

-Tsk… ganaste esta vez Fast, pero para la próxima…- Brodek se empezó a reír maliciosamente –no será tan fácil-

 _Fin del Flashback_

-¿Ven?- decía Fluttershy agitando su casco enfrente del pegaso rojo

-¿Ah? ¿Eh?- decía Ventus volviendo en si

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pegaso amarilla

-Si… solo recordaba algo que paso hace un tiempo- contesto el pegaso rojo

 _Mientras tanto, con Brodek y Oviblion, estos acababan de salir del sótano del gremio de caza recompensas junto con Gremory, Brodek cargaba en su espalda su gran arma, teniendo este una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja_

-Gracias Gremory- dijo Brodek agradecido

-Ya que, solo evita meterte en problemas ¿quieres?- comento Gremory caminando a la barra

-No te prometo nada- contesto el pony verde tranquilamente –vámonos Oviblion, tenemos que ir a otro lugar-

-¿En serio? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Oviblion saliendo del gremio al igual que Brodek, caminando a su siguiente destino

-Jejeje… ¿no es obvio?- pregunto Brodek con una sonrisa tranquila

-Realmente no, no entiendo como piensas tu- comento el pegaso negro

-Jeje… es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre

-Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Oviblion viendo curioso al pony verde

-Al Reino Changeling- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa maléfica, seguido de reír malvadamente


	5. Nuestra muestra de lealtad

_***Capitulo 4: Nuestra muestra de lealtad**_

 _En el calabozo del castillo de la Reina Chrysalis, se encontraban Brodek y Oviblion encadenados de sus extremidades, estando ambos en celdas separadas, enfrente una de la otra, Brodek se encontraba colgado de cabeza mientras que Oviblion se encontraba encadenado normalmente, sin embargo se encontraba despojado de sus alas metálicas, al igual que ambos estaban sin sus armas_

-¡Sabia que esto era mala idea!- grito Oviblion estando molesto por la situación en la que se encontraban

-Oye, tranquilo, todo va de acuerdo al plan- comento Brodek tranquilamente

-Sí, tan de acuerdo como tu cabeza que ya está morada de estar en esa pose- comento molesto el pegaso negro, mirándolo con una mirada asesina

-Oh mierda, sabía que no debí comer esos tacos antes de venir al reino changeling- dijo el pony verde, teniendo ganas de vomitar, cambiándole la cara de morado a verde, aunque por el color de su pelaje no se distinguía mucho

-Hmph… espero y tengas algún plan de cómo sacarnos de aquí- comento Oviblion, notándose el deseo de matar a su compañero por haberlo metido en ese problema

 _Días antes, se encontraban Oviblion y Brodek caminando tranquilamente, después de haber llegado al continente vecino de Equestria, por el cual podrían llegar al Reino Changeling, al estar en otro reino, estaban tranquilos ya que en esa parte del mundo no los buscaban, al menos no por ahora_

-Este lugar es increíble, nos deberíamos quedar aquí- comento Brodek alegre, caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa, mostrando la despreocupación que sentía

-¿Estas bromeando?- comento Oviblion mirando seriamente al pony verde –espero y si estés de broma- dijo molesto, seguido de seguir caminando, dejando atrás a Brodek – _por qué de no ser así, te juro que te mato_ -

-¿Uh? ¡Oye! ¡Espérame!- grito el pony verde, corriendo hasta alcázar al pegaso negro

 _Tras varios días de estar caminando llegaron a su destino, el castillo de la Reina Chrysalis, un lugar bastante grande, con murallas y demás, bien armado con ballestas gigantes y catapultas, bien vigilado, teniendo a varios grupos de changeling's haciendo guardia por todo el lugar_

-Vaya… están armados hasta lo dientes- comento Brodek, quien estaba en la copa de un árbol no muy lejos del castillo, usando unos binoculares, observando el lugar de arriba abajo –va hacer difícil entrar y tener una audiencia con la Reina Chrysalis…-

-Bueno, siempre está la opción ir y abrirnos paso a la antigua- comento Oviblion, estando sentado en una rama un poco más debajo de donde esta Brodek, teniendo una roca para afilar con la cual afilaba la hoja de su arma

-¿Te refieres a entrar con delicadeza como agentes secretos?- comento el pony verde llevando puesto un traje de espía, sosteniéndose de cabeza con una cuerda mirando de frente al pegaso negro

-Tú, ¿un espía? No tienes la delicadeza ni de entrar a un lugar sin que hagas un alboroto- contesto el pegaso negro cortando la cuerda de la cual se sostenía el pony verde, haciéndolo caer hasta el suelo

-¡Aaaaaahh!- gritaba Brodek hasta que se estrelló de cara contra el suelo, se levantó y sus ojos orbitaban debido al golpe –uhg… eso dolió- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza -¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Me resulto divertido hacerlo- contesto Oviblion aterrizando a un lado de Brodek, riéndose un poco

-Grrrr… maldito- replico molesto el pony verde, levantándose

 _Ambos esperaron a que oscureciera para poder entrar más fácilmente, o al menos eso creían, al caer la noche, ambos corrieron rápidamente hasta estar de espalda con la muralla, estando ahí, el pegaso negro coloco enfrente de él sus casco cruzándolos, Brodek corrió hacia Oviblion, el pegaso lo lanzo lo más alto que pudo, logrando así el pony verde llegar a la cima de la muralla, una vez hecho esto, Oviblion alzo vuelo hasta estar al lado de Brodek_

 _Estos se vieron y corrieron a lo largo de la muralla en direcciones opuestas, Brodek corría rápidamente, ocultándose con las ballestas gigantes, un changeling paso a lado de él, este lo tomo del cuello y se lo rompió, seguido lo recostó en medio de las dos ballestas gigantes que uso de cobertura para que pareciera que está dormido, después de eso siguió su camino, llegando a una de las torres de vigilancia, miro por un hueco que tenía la puerta, mirando el interior de la torre de vigilancia, ahí miro a varios changeling's sentados, alguno que otro comiendo, al ver que lo superarían en número no se quiso arriesgar y empezó a caminar por la orilla de la torre, rodeándola, seguido escalo la torre haciendo parkour, usando los ladrillos que sobre salían de la torre_

 _Mientras tanto por el lado de Oviblion, llego a la torre de vigilancia que había de su lado sin problema alguno, mismo caso que con Brodek, así que alzo vuelo hasta llegar hasta la cima y elimino al changeling que vigilaba, seguido abrió una trampilla de madera en el suelo, abriéndola con despacio para que no hiciera ruido, había escaleras hacia abajo, estando pegadas a la pared, el pegaos negro bajo despacio y llego donde estaban los changeling's, desde las escaleras miro todo el lugar analizándolo, planeando las opciones que tenía para eliminar a esos changeling's_

 _Volviendo con Brodek, este se las arregló para llegar a la cima de la torre de vigilancia que recientemente acababa de escalar, en cuanto al changeling vigía, no le tomo mucho eliminarlo, ya que una vez subió, lo miro de espalda, así que subió rápidamente y le enterró un cuchillo en la cabeza, después de eliminarlo entro a la torre por la trampilla de madera que está ahí, bajo las escaleras y cuando miro a los otros changeling's, metió su casco derecho en su crin y saco varias bombas de humo, las lanzo hacia donde estaban los changeling's y estas explotaron, llenando el lugar de humo_

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-

-¡Manténganse alerta, tenemos un intru…! ¡aaaahhgg!-

-¿Pero qué…? ¡gaaahh!-

 _Brodek los eliminaba uno a uno desde dentro de la cortina de humo que se formó, sin piedad, sin errores y sobre todo sin dejarlos oponer resistencia, una vez acabo con los changeling's apago las velas que iluminaban la torre, después salió por la otra puerta para continuar eliminando a los changeling's que faltaban de la muralla_

 _Por otro lado, Oviblion dio un pequeño salto, cayendo en medio de los changeling's que estaban en la torre de vigilancia en la que el pegaso negro se adentró, hizo un ataque giratorio con su espada y de la gota de sangre que tiene en el filo, se tornó blanca y se a largo, aumentando el rango del corte giratorio, matando a la mayoría, los demás changeling restantes se lanzaron sobre el, Oviblion se preparó y empezó a eliminarlos uno por uno_

-¡Acábenlo ya!-

-¡Protejan a la Reina!- grito uno de los changeling's, ordenándole a los demás que atacaran al pegaso negro

-Los matare a todos, insectos- comento Oviblion, este evadió un ataque de uno de los changeling y usando su espada lo corto por la mitad

 _Tras pasar un par de minutos, Oviblion elimino a los changeling's, después salió por la puerta y siguió su camino por la muralla, después de unos cuantos minutos más, se encontró con Brodek, estos corrían sin parar, cuando estuvieron a nada de chocarse, ambos saltaron, adentrándose a la ciudad que rodeaba el castillo, ambos corrían sobre los techos, saltando por encima de las casas, Brodek eliminaba a los changeling's que se encontraban sobre los techos armados con arcos, lanzándole sus cuchillos, dándoles en la cabeza_

-Bien… ya solo nos falta adentrarnos al castillo- comento Brodek al llegar al gran portón del castillo

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo entrar?- pregunto Oviblion, este volteo a ver a su compañero mirando que sonreía alegremente

-No lo sé, ¿te parece si tocamos la puerta?- pregunto el pony verde sonriéndole tranquilamente

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que nos abrirán así sin más?- pregunto el pegaso negro mirando seriamente a su compañero

-Supongo que por modales- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa alegre, esto hizo que Oviblion se llevara un casco a la cara

-¡Como se te ocurre tal estupidez!- le grito Oviblion, teniendo una vena resaltada en la frente

-Ya, ya, tranquilo, no te me esponjes, solo fue una broma- comento el pony verde riéndose un poco, en eso el pegaso negro le da un golpe en la cabeza -¡haytatatatata!- decía mientras se llevaba los cascos a la cabeza sobándosela, saliéndole una lagrima del ojo derecho por el dolor –ahora si me dolió-

-Qué bueno, te lo merecías- comento el pegaso negro estando molesto, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó –ahora ve y abre esa puerta, genio-

 _Estando de muy mala gana, Brodek se dispuso a buscar una manera de poder abrir la puerta, la empujo un poco, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada a cal y canto desde adentro, sin más remedio miro por la extensa pared del castillo, tras caminar un poco por el lado derecho del castillo, miro una ventana, sin embargo, dicha ventana se encontraba bastante alta, por lo que el pony verde dio un suspiro lleno de molestia al tener que escalar para entrar al castillo y así abrir el portón_

-Psss… Oviblion- susurro Brodek

-Aaahh… ¿Qué quieres ahora?- pregunto Oviblion yendo con el pony verde

-¿Te importaría subirme haya arriba?- pregunto el pony verde, señalando con su casco la ventana

-No, tú arréglatelas, no estoy de humor para ayudarte- contesto el pegaso negro sentándose en el suelo, esperando a que su compañero abriera las puertas

-Pff… que amargado- comento Brodek

-Te escuche-

-Y de todos modos me da igual-

 _Brodek, al no contar con el apoyo de su compañero, metió sus cascos en su crin y saco dos dagas, las cuales clavo en la pared, comenzando a escalar, todo parecía ir bien, ya que a los pocos minutos el pony verde ya iba a la mitad del camino, en eso se escuchó el sonido de una campana, Brodek volteo sorprendido de que alguien ya se haya dado cuenta de su intromisión al lugar, así que comenzó a escalar más rápido, sin embargo se vio forzado a dejarse caer, al voltear por unos segundos al escuchar algo ser lanzado con bastante fuerza, era una flecha gigante disparada desde una de las ballestas de la muralla_

-¡Mierda!- grito Brodek al caer en el suelo –parece ya saben que estamos aquí-

-Sabía que era mala idea… pero no, hazle caso a Brodek decían, no pasara nada decían- dice Oviblion bastante molesto, invocando su espada del caos, preparándose para enfrentarse a los refuerzos changeling's

-¡Cállate y no molestes!- grito el pony verde, desenfunda su gran espadón, preparándose para combatir, al cabo de unos segundos fueron rodeados por los changeling's –carajo, no nos dieron ni tiempo para escondernos-

-Sabía que debí esperarte fuera de este lugar- comento el pegaso de mala gana, estando espalda con espalda con Brodek

-Ya no seas quejumbrosa y acabemos con esto rápido- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

 _Los changeling's se lanzaron contra los intrusos, Brodek y Oviblion se defendían chocando espadas con sus adversarios, moviéndose rápidamente de un lado a otro, formando un área en la cual, cualquier changeling que entraba era acabado rápidamente por estos dos, en eso los changeling's se apartan de Brodek y Oviblion, estos se quedaron extrañados, por algún motivo ambos voltearon a ver el cielo nocturno, y debido a la poca iluminación que daba la luna, muy apenas pudieron ver que les lanzaron un centenar de flechas hacia ellos, estos reaccionaron rápidamente y usando sus armas comenzaron a moverse ágilmente alrededor de ellos mismos, desviando las flechas con sus armas, sin que ellos se llegaran a golpear mutuamente_

 _Una vez acabo la lluvia de flechas, los changeling's volvieron a rodear a Brodek y Oviblion, el pony verde saca una bomba de humo de su crin y la lanza al suelo, creando una cortina de humo, dos siluetas salen del humo de un salto, para cuando se disipa el humo, los changeling's comenzaron a buscar a los intrusos, en eso cae el espadón de Brodek en medio de todos ellos, enterrándose en el suelo, haciendo que voltearan a ver la gran espada, seguido de voltear hacia el cielo, mirando la silueta de Brodek, quien había saltado muy alto, en eso el pony verde comenzó a lanzar varias esferas metálicas que al hacer impacto en el suelo o con algo explotaban, logrando así eliminar a varios de sus adversarios_

 _Por otra parte, desde las filas de los numerosos changeling's, empezaban a caer uno a uno, se trataba de Oviblion, quien volaba velozmente, acabado con varios de sus adversarios, seguido se eleva bastante y cae en picada girando sobre sí mismo, haciendo su ataque giratorio, al impactar en el suelo, giro su arma completamente sobre sí mismo y su cuerpo dio media vuelta, completando un ataque doble al dar otra media vuelta su cuerpo a la vez que giraba su espada nuevamente con más fuerza, salvo que este se inclinó hacia atrás pasando su espada encima suyo, después da un salto dando una mortal hacia atrás y alzar vuelo_

 _Brodek cayó encima de su espadón, sobre la empuñadura, seguido se para en sus cascos delanteros en la empuñadura, tomando su gran arma y haciendo un ataque giratorio, haciendo que los changeling's retrocedieran un poco, seguido pone la empuñadura de su espadón atrás de su hombro derecho, de sus ojos empezaron a emanar una especie de aura azul cielo, mostrando bastante determinación, Brodek sonrió alegre sin más, como si disfrutara pelear con tantos adversarios_

-¡Lightning Strike!- dijo Brodek quien cargo hacia delante, pasando por en medio de todos los changeling's, cortando a todo aquel que se le pusiera enfrente, saltando de un lado a otro y yendo en zigzag, dejando un destello tenue de color verde claro -¡this is the end!-

 _El pony verde mete su casco en su crin y saca una esfera metálica, dicha esfera tenía una luz de color rojo que parpadeaba, la cual la pego en su gran arma, después dio un gran salto girando sobre sí mismo y lanzando su espadón en medio de los enemigos, seguido la esfera metálica explota acabando con varios de ellos, mientras Brodek cae sobre el techo de una casa, en eso ve su gran arma salir volando hacia donde estaba él, este da una mortal hacia tras tomando el espadón de la empuñadura, luego da un tajo en diagonal y después gira su gran arma para finalizar colocándola en su espalda_

-Je… presumido- comento Oviblion aterrizando a un lado del pony verde, mirando el lugar hecho un caos, estando repleto de cadáveres, y alguna que otra casa quemándose debido a las explosiones

-Y a esto es a lo que yo llamo una buena vista- comento Brodek triunfante, seguido nota que empiezan a venir más changeling's –bueno, al menos no copian nuestra apariencia para confundirnos- en eso los changeling's los rodearon nuevamente, pero esta vez se empezaron a transformar en ellos –je… jeje…-

-¿Tenías que hablar cierto?- comento el pegaso negro dándole un zape

-Oh ya estuvo ¿no?- pregunto el pony verde, sobándose la cabeza –ve el lado positivo, puedes matar a mis copias-

-Sí, es cierto, pero no será lo mismo que matar al original- comento Oviblion mirando enojado a las copias de Brodek –pensándolo mejor, si me ayudaría… así puedo idearme muchas formas de como matarte-

-Que cruel- dijo Brodek en pose de pelea

-¡Esto se acabó!-

-¿Uh?- Brodek y Oviblion voltearon a ver quién gritaban, para cuando se dieron cuenta, un rayo mágico fue hacia ellos, creando una explosión, ambos salieron volando, Brodek quedo incrustado en la muralla por la fuerza que lo mando a volar la explosión y Oviblion quedo debajo de los escombros de la casa en la que se impactó, quedando ambos inconscientes

-Quítenles las armas a los dos, y llévenlos al calabozo- ordeno la Reina Chrysalis

-¡Si mi reina!- dijeron los changeling's

 _Varios changeling's transportaron a Brodek y Oviblion al calabozo, guardando las armas de estos en la armería, una vez llegaron al calabozo, los pusieron a los dos en celdas diferentes estando una enfrente de la otra, encadenados de sus extremidades, quedándose sostenidos en el aire, el changeling que estaba encadenando a Oviblion noto que sus alas eran metálicas, por lo que se acercó y se las quito de golpe, quedando el changeling confundido y sorprendido a la vez_

 _Al cabo de un par de horas, Oviblion despierta, mirando algo borroso, una vez se le aclara la vista mira a su alrededor, nota que esta encadenado he intenta liberarse, pero no podía, seguido ve a su compañero en la celda de enfrente, este estaba dormido todavía con una burbuja en la nariz_

-Genial, lo que faltaba…- comento Oviblion frunciendo el ceño –Brodek, despierta…-

-ZzzzZZzzzZz…-

-¡Con un carajo Brodek, si no despiertas te voy a matar!- grito el pegaso negro

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Yo no fui, soy inocente, todo es culpa de Ovi!- gritaba Brodek asustado, seguido se da cuenta que esta encadenado y mira a Oviblion en la celda de enfrente –hola vecino, buen clima el que hace hoy ¿no?-

-¡Vete al carajo Brodek!- grito molesto Oviblion

-Yo también te quiero Oviblion- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa tranquila

-Ya cállense de una buena vez- dijo el changeling que custodiaba las celdas

-Oye amigo, puedes soltarme, tengo una cita pendiente con tu reina- comento Brodek tranquilamente, en eso volteo a ver a Oviblion mirándolo seriamente como si quisiera decir "cállate y no lo empeores más de lo que ya está"

-Cállate, solo eres un pony inútil- dijo el changeling notándose bastante molesto

-Uuuhh… no debiste decirle eso- comento el pegaso negro, mirando al changeling con una sonrisa

-Así, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto el changeling

-Me dijiste… ¿inútil?- pregunto Brodek, estando con una vena roja resaltada en la frente

-Tiene tendencias a destruirlo todo cuando alguien le dice inútil- contesto Oviblion mirando como al pony verde le empezó a dar un tic en el ojo derecho

-Esta encadenado y nadie hasta hoy ha podido romper esas cadenas- declaro el changeling, en eso empezó a escuchar el ruido de las cadenas, miro hacia la celda de Brodek, y este se estaba moviendo como loco, intentando romper las cadenas

-¡Te voy a matar infeliz!- grito Brodek lleno de ira, haciendo fuerza en sus cascos intentando liberarse

-Si es que yo no te mato primero- dice el changeling comenzando a cargar magia en su cuerno

-¡Gaaaahhh!- el pony verde logra romper las cadenas de su casco izquierdo, seguido de estirarlos hacia el changeling -¡ven aquí, maldito hijo de… _bleep_!-

-Ahora si date por muerto, maldito equino- el changeling dispara un rayo mágico a Brodek, que iba directo a la cabeza, este hace la cabeza a un lado evadiendo el rayo mágico –es imposible, nadie puede evadir un rayo mágico desde tan cerca-

-Grrrrr…- gruñía Brodek de lo enojado intentando liberarse por completo, usa su casco libre para intentar quitarse las cadenas que tiene en el casco derecho, incluso llego a morder las cadenas, al final logra romperse y rápidamente se acerca hasta las rejas de su celda, pero fue detenido debido a las cadenas que tenía en sus patas traseras

-¡Se ha soltado un prisionero!- grito el changeling quien lanzaba múltiples rayos mágicos de su cuerno, siendo evadidos por el pony verde, este aprovecho los rayos mágicos usándolos para que rompieran las cadenas de sus patas traseras –oh, oh-

-¡Ven aquí maldito desgraciado!- grito el pony verde pegado en las rejas, estirando los cascos intentando alcanzar al changeling, en eso sintió como si su fuerza fuera drenada -¿Qué demo…?- no termino de hablar la sentirse débil, quedándose inconsciente

-¿Pero qué demonios?- se cuestionó Oviblion, en eso miro entrar a la Reina Chrysalis, esta se acercó a la celda de Brodek y se le quedo mirando seriamente

-Encadénenlo bien y pónganlo de cabeza- ordeno la Reina Chrysalis

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi Reina, ¿pero para que lo ponemos de cabeza?- pregunto un changeling

-Porque así no se sentirá en condiciones de pelear y estará mareado- contesto la Reina de los changeling's, los demás changeling's obedecieron sin más, encadenando a Brodek de cabeza, pero esta vez por algún motivo le pusieron grilletes en sus cascos delanteros y lo encadenaron el resto de su cuerpo pareciendo un capullo, dejando libre únicamente su cabeza y sus cascos delanteros

 _Después de un rato, Brodek se despierta, mirando todo de cabeza y teniendo la vista borrosa, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aclarándose su vista, seguido miro a su alrededor y miro como estaba encadenado, se movía de un lado para otro tratando de soltarse, pero a los pocos segundos se cansó y empezó a gritar como loco_

-¡Ya cállate!- grito Oviblion bastante molesto, silenciando al pony verde -¡que por tu culpa estamos aquí!-

-Ya tranquilo, no te me esponjes- comento Brodek estando más tranquilo

-¡Sabia que esto era mala idea!- grito enojado el pegaso negro, mirando con rabia a su compañero

-Tu tranquilo Ovi, todo va de acuerdo al plan- dijo el pony verde acompañada de una sonrisa tranquila

-Sí, tan de acuerdo como el hecho de que te pones hasta morado- comento Oviblion mirando como la cabeza de su compañero se puso morada por tanto estar de cabeza a la vez que lo veía con una mirada de quererlo matar

-Oh mierda, sabía que no era buena idea comer tacos antes de venir- dijo Brodek empezando a tener nauseas, cambiando su cara de morado a verde que apenas se distinguía por el color de su pelaje

-Te juro que si no salimos de aquí, te voy hacer sufrí tanto que querrás estar en el infierno- dijo el pegaso negro estando cada vez más molesto con su compañero, comenzando a tener el deseo de matarlo

-¿Alguien más piensa que esto es un deja'vu?- pregunto el pony verde intrigado por ese sentimiento que tenía –bueno da igual… creo- mete sus cascos a su crin y saca una ganzúa, la cual se la pone en la boca he intenta abrir los grilletes, al cabo de varios intentos, debido a que las ganzúas se le rompían, logro quitarse los grilletes

 _Después de eso, Brodek se quita las cadenas con cuidado, sin hacer ruido, una vez queda libre se acerca a la puerta para abrirla, lo hacía con cuidado para no alertar al changeling que los custodiaba, el cual se encontraba dormido, una vez abrió la puerta se acercó al changeling con cuidado, el pony verde paso su brazo por el cuello del changeling y lo empezó a estrangular, este se intentaba defender, pero Brodek realizo un rápido movimiento y le rompió el cuello_

-Bien, ahora lo siguiente- decía Brodek mientras tomaba las llaves de las celdas, se acercó a la celda de su compañero, abrió la puerta y libero a Oviblion

-Tardaste mucho- comento Oviblion mientras se estiraba un poco

-Es culpa de los joysticks- comento el pony verde revisando la salida del calabozo, mirando que no había nadie

-¿Los que?- pregunto el pegaso negro confundido, mirando a su compañero

-Nada, olvídalo… por ahora hay que buscar nuestras cosas- dijo Brodek, abrió la puerta con cuidado, mirando a los lados, seguido corre y se cubre usando unos barriles

 _Oviblion salió de las mazmorra y fue hacia donde está su compañero, ahí ambos se adentraron al castillo al interior del castillo, corrieron por un extenso pasillo con pilares a los lados, se detuvieron al escuchar a guardias acercarse, Brodek y Oviblion se ocultaron usando los pilares a los lados, esperando a que los guardias pasaran, en cuanto pasaron los guardias, los cuales para su suerte eran dos, Brodek y Oviblion se acercaron por detrás ahorcándolos, mas no sin antes haberles preguntado donde guardaban sus armas_

 _Una vez los guardias soltaron la información, los dejaron inconscientes y siguieron su camino, luego de varios minutos de estar corriendo por todo el lugar, llegaron a su destino, que es la armería, entran y buscan entre todas las armas y demás sus cosas, Oviblion encuentra sus alas y se las pone, no muy lejos de donde estaban sus alas se encontraba su espada del caos, la tomo y la desvaneció_

 _Por otro lado, Brodek caminaba tranquilamente buscando su arma, en eso miro una katana color negro con el filo de color rojo sangre, la tomo y se le quedo mirando unos cuantos segundos, hizo algunos cuantos movimientos con ella y la coloco en su espalda, el pony verde sonrió ligeramente y la dejo donde la encontró_

-Ja… ni de chiste- comento Brodek y se dispuso a buscar su arma, al llegar al final de la armería encontró su arma y la coloco en su espalda, después regreso a la entrada donde ya lo esperaba Oviblion

-Al fin, pensé que me tendría que ir sin ti- comento Oviblion sonriendo burlón, el pony verde sonrió tranquilo y siguió caminando

 _En eso se escuchó el sonido de varias pisadas, acercándose hacia ellos, rápidamente Oviblion alzo vuelo y se ocultó en el techo, usando uno de los arcos de decoración que tenía, mientras que Brodek simplemente uso la sombra de uno de los pilares para ocultarse, estando ambos desde las sombras, observaron como un grupo de nueve changeling's, estando en dos filas de a cuatro y hasta el frente de todos ellos el noveno changeling, llevando este último una armadura, notándose ser de un puesto más alto que el resto_

 _Silenciosa y rápidamente, Brodek y Oviblion acabaron con los changeling's, dejando únicamente al de mayor rango, este se detuvo y se dio media vuelta, al voltear se dio cuenta que sus hombres ya no estaban, de pronto, Oviblion apareció atrás de él y lo tomo del cuello estrangulándolo, después le rompió el cuello matándolo, Brodek se acercó a él arrastrando los cuerpos de los changeling's y los metió a la armería junto con el ultimo que mato a Oviblion_

-Ahora si estoy empezando a dudar sobre que se nos una la Reina Chrysalis- comento Oviblion mirando a los changeling's muertos, seguido de cerrar la puerta y empezar a caminar junto con su compañero

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso, ¿savvi?- decía Brodek tranquilamente mientras caminaba por el extenso pasillo del castillo

 _Después de varios minutos y tras eludir a quien sabe cuántos guardias, Brodek y Oviblion llegaron a la sala del trono, el pony verde contemplo el lugar y camino tranquilamente hasta el trono, se sentó y metió su casco en su crin, sacando una botella de vino y dos copas, sirviendo vino en ambas copas_

-¿Quieres?- pregunto Brodek ofreciendo un poco de vino a su compañero

-No, prefiero estar en óptimas condiciones- dijo Oviblion recargándose en la pared, esperando tranquilamente

-Bueno, más para mí- comento el pony verde dándole un trago a la copa de vino, en eso entro la Reina Chrysalis junto con varios guardias, rodeando a Brodek y a Oviblion apuntándoles los guardias con sus lanzas, estos se mantuvieron tranquilos como si nada

-Quítate de mí trono, equino- demando la reina changeling, notándose estar más que molesta por los acontecimientos que han pasado gracias al pegaso negro y el pony verde

-Oh, vamos reina Chrysalis, no sea así- comento Brodek con una sonrisa tranquila, seguido dio un trago al vino –mire, venimos a hacerle una oferta única y por tiempo limitado- le da otro trago al vino, seguido se sirve más en la copa -¿aceptas o no?-

-¿Por qué debería aceptar la oferta de alguien que ha matado a muchos de mis súbditos?- cuestiono la reina Chrysalis, mirando con cierto odio al pony verde en particular por estar sentado en su trono

-Bueno, esta oferta incluye la caída de Equestria- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa malvada, le da un último trago al vino y lo lanza al aire, en cuestión de segundos, se encontraba enfrente de la reina Chrysalis, estiro su casco a un lado, agarrando la copa que lanzo apenas unos segundos

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto la reina changeling con algo de temor en su voz

-Solo somos quienes sumiremos el caos en Equestria- contesto Brodek tranquilamente con una sonrisa, seguido se pone a caminar un poco pasando en medio de los guardias

-Si ese es el caso ¿Qué hacen en mi reino?- dijo Chrysalis mirando fijamente al pony verde, este solo bajaba las armas de los guardias como si nada, estos se quedaban inmóviles por alguna extraña razón

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos aliamos?, tu tendrías tu venganza y nosotros la nuestra- comento el pony verde sin mas

- _Esa estúpida sonrisa suya me hace enojar_ \- decía la reina Chrysalis en su mente, enojándose por la actitud de Brodek –¿Qué me garantiza que no me traicionaran?-

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que hagamos para demostrarte nuestra lealtad?- pregunto Oviblion seriamente, volteando a ver enojado al pony verde

-Hay dos cosas que pueden hacer y solo así aceptare su oferta de destruir Equestria- dijo la reina changeling

-Di tus demandas-

-Primero, quiero que me traigan la cabeza de alguna de las amigas de la actual "Princesa" Twilight- demando Chrysalis –segundo…- la changeling baja la mirada, estando algo sonrojada –uno de ustedes debe pasar la noche conmigo

-Joo… eso es fácil, yo me encargo de lo primero- Brodek se acerca a Oviblion y le pone un casco en el hombro –aprovecha todo lo que puedas amigo- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿Por qué tú tienes que ir por la cabeza de una de ellas y yo quedarme con la reina?- pregunto Oviblion en cierto modo molesto

-Bueno… no es por ofender a la Reina Chrysalis, pero las changeling's no son lo mío- contesta el pony verde sonriendo tranquilamente, mas notándose un poco de malicia en esa peculiar sonrisa –además, me dieron ganas de ver a mis viejas amigas-

-Esto no se quedara así- declara el pegaso negro un tanto molesto, a la vez que lo mira con una mirada asesina

-Bien, está todo listo- dijo Brodek tranquilamente

-Bien, te tele trasportare a Equestria, prepárate- dijo Chrysalis, después llamo a uno changeling un tanto peculiar, el cual tenía una capucha que cubría todo su rostro –este es mi ministro de magia, te ayudara a regresar-

-Aprecio su ayuda majestad- dijo Brodek, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, el ministro de magia se acercó al pony verde, deteniéndose a un lado -¿y tú eres?-

-Reiner- contesto el ministro de magia changeling

-Eeh, es un gusto Reiner- dice el pony verde tranquilamente, sonriendo sin más –yo soy Brodek-

-¿Brodek?- dijo extrañado Reiner

-Después hablan, primero lo primero- dijo Chrysalis, su cuerno empezó a brillar a la vez que debajo de Brodek y Reiner se formaba un círculo mágico de color verde, expulsando alrededor de dicho círculo mágico un poco de fuego verde oscuro, dicho fuego rodeo tanto al pony verde como al changeling, formando una cúpula de fuego, la cual segundos después desapareció

-Wow… y creía a verlo visto todo- comento Oviblion sorprendido pero sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro

-Tú ven conmigo…- ordeno la reina changeling quien comenzó a caminar, saliendo de la sala del trono

-Si… su alteza- dijo el pegaso negro, siguiendo a la reina changeling

 _No muy lejos de Ponyville, un círculo mágico apareció, formando un haz de luz tenue, del cual empezó a expulsar fuego de color verde oscuro, formando una cúpula de fuego, a los pocos segundos la cúpula se desvaneció, apareciendo Brodek y Reiner, el pony verde caminaba un poco tambaleándose a cada paso que daba, de su crin saco una bolsa de papel, en la cual vomito_

-Uhg… fue una experiencia…- Brodek no termino de hablar ya que volvió a vomitar –horrible…-

-Ya te acostumbraras- comento Reiner, su cuerno comenzó a brillar al igual que sus cascos, coloco sus cascos en el suelo haciendo presión, y como si fuera papel, doblo la tierra formando una pequeña cueva

-Wow… ¿cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto el pony verde, estando sorprendido por lo que hizo el changeling, se acercó observando la pequeña cueva y tras tocar un poco las paredes pudo darse cuenta que era sólida, como si fuera una cueva natural

-Magia elemental, es algo básico para quienes dominan la magia- contesto el changeling seriamente, usando otra vez su magia para formar un sofá de tierra, acomodándose tranquilamente –aquí te esperare, así que date prisa… tienes hasta el alba-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si eso en menos de hora y media- dijo Brodek reclamando por la exigencia del changeling

-Entonces date prisa-

-Bueno, pero ocupo que hagas algo por mí- comenta el pony verde sonriendo tranquilamente

-¿Qué ocupas?- pregunto Reiner, mirando seriamente al pony verde

 _Faltaba una hora para el alba, y Ventus salió de su casa para hacer su rutina de ejercicio, comenzando por correr un poco para mantener su forma, mientras corría por el pueblo, noto que las nubes comenzaron a juntarse en el castillo de la Princesa Twilight, este se quedó extrañado ya que sabía de ante casco que no habían programado lluvia para ese día los pegasos de Cloudsdale, a los pocos minutos, empezó a llover y a caer truenos y relámpagos por todo el lugar, parecía más un huracán que una lluvia cualquiera, dejando a Ventus aún más extrañado, ya que Ponyville se encontraba prácticamente en el centro de Equestria y es casi, sino es que imposible, que un huracán pasara en ese poblado_

-¿Qué henos está pasando?- se cuestionó Ventus, rápidamente busco refugio de la lluvia

 _El viento se desato ferozmente, llevándose consigo barriles, postes, y demás, Ventus miraba preocupado y con algo de temor de que ese acontecimiento empezara a llevarse las casas, pero para su sorpresa el viento se calmó un poco, mas no lo suficiente, pudiendo aun arrastrar todo aquello que tuviera poco peso_

 _En lo alto del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, se encontraba Brodek, parado tranquilamente, mirando el desastre que estaba ocasionando el clima, sin embargo su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al ver a Ventus, la cara del pony verde cambio de expresión a una de molestia, sabía que Ventus sería un problema para lo que está por hacer_

-Genial, lo que faltaba- comento Brodek, frunciendo el ceño, notándose en su voz lo molesto que estaba por la presencia del pegaso rojo – _primero me encargare de ti Ventus, después iré por la cabeza de alguna de ellas_ -

-Parece que a los pegasos de Cloudsdale se les fue de los cascos esto- comento Ventus desde donde estaba, al ver como estaba el clima decidió regresar a casa, pero al pasar cerca del castillo de la Princesa Twilight, sintió la necesidad de dirigir su vista hacia lo alto de dicho castillo, en ese momento la expresión de su rostro cambio a una de ira al ver a Brodek

 _Ambos se miraban fijamente, con cierto odio hacia el otro, mientras la lluvia caía fuertemente, estando el cielo teñido de negro por las nubes, los truenos y relámpagos rugían feroces, escuchándose por todo Ponyville_

 _Ventus invoco sus Keyblades, adquiriendo posición de combate, mientras que Brodek solo lo miraba a la distancia, el pegaso rojo alzo vuelo y fue directo hacia el pony verde, este dio un salto de fe, tomando con su casco derecho la empuñadura de su gran arma, en medio del aire, las armas de los dos chocaron generando un fuerte sonido, Brodek aplico más fuerza y pudo lanzar a Ventus contra el suelo, estrellándose con fuerza, dejando un pequeño cráter agrietado, generando una pequeña cortina de humo, mientras el pony verde cayo de pie a unos cuantos metros del cráter, empuñando su arma con su casco derecho detrás de su hombro_

 _ ***Nota: Para mejor disfrute del combate, buscar en youtube "Immediate Music: "Prologue To A Conquest" hasta que se acabe, ya lo demás lo pueden leer con tranquilidad**_

 _Ventus se levantó, teniendo mínimos daños en su cuerpo, alguno que otro raspón pero nada serio, ninguno de los dos decía nada, el único sonido que había, era el de la lluvia caer, al igual que el sonido de los truenos y relámpagos que caían sin cesar por todo Ponyville, al caer un trueno en medio de ellos, ambos se lanzaron uno en contra del otro, chocando armas rápida y ferozmente, sacado chispas, generando un fuerte sonido de sus armas al chocar, ambos usaban sus armas con maestría y ninguno cedía ante el otro_

 _Brodek pudo hacer las armas de Ventus aun lado, logrando así poder girar su cuerpo completamente, dando una patada en el abdomen del pegaso rojo, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, Ventus se recuperó rápidamente, empuñando sus keyblades con fuerza, el pony verde se lanzó rápidamente sobre Ventus, volviendo así ambos a chocar armas, el pegaso rojo hizo un rápido movimiento y logro acertar un golpe en el mentón de Brodek, usando la empuñadura de su keyblade prometida, haciéndolo retroceder un poco, rápidamente realizo varios tajos por todo el cuerpo del pony verde logrando herirlo un poco, Brodek logro librarse de los ataques de Ventus, tomo distancia y escupió un poco de sangre de la boca, seguido se limpia la sangre de su boca con su casco izquierdo_

-Vaya, no soy el único que se ha fortalecido en este tiempo- comento Brodek con una voz seria, tomo con ambos cascos su gran arma, colocando el filo atrás de él, este se lanzó sobre el pegaso rojo, realizando varios cortes

-¡Al fin das la cara maldito!- grita furioso Ventus, esquivando cada corte que daba el pony verde -¡pagaran por lo que le hicieron a Blueblood!-

 _Después de eso Brodek ya no contesto, simplemente siguió atacando, hizo un ataque cargado, alzando su gran arma, dejándola caer sobre Ventus, este coloco sus keyblades en equis y paro el ataque, el suelo se agrieto por la fuerza del impacto entre ambas armas, el pony verde soltó su arma y tacleo al pegaso rojo, tumbándolo al suelo, quedando encima de él, ahí empezó a golpearlo en el rostro sin cesar, dando cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, Ventus logro inmovilizar los brazos de Brodek y le dio un fuerte cabezazo, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco_

 _Ventus voló rápidamente y tomo sus armas, para cuando se dio la vuelta, Brodek ya se encontraba encima de él, tomándolo de la cabeza, arrojándolo con fuerza contra una casa, tumbando la pared, el pony verde pateo la empuñadura de su gran arma, lo cual hizo que esta saliera volando hacia arriba, antes de que tocara suelo la tomo con su casco derecho, seguido de apoyar el espadón en su hombro derecho, el pegaso rojo salió entre los escombros y miro a Brodek parado a unos cuantos metros de él, el pony verde uso su casco izquierdo haciendo una seña de que fuera contra él, esto hizo que Ventus se molestara bastante ante la provocación_

-¡Te voy a encerrar de por vida!- grito Ventus, volando rápidamente hacia Brodek

-Je…- Brodek sonrió ligeramente y se lanzó contra Ventus -¡Mil cortes vacíos!-

 _Brodek realizo su ataque rápidamente, apareciendo atrás del pegaso rojo, Ventus hizo rápidos movimientos al aire, como si estuviera bloqueando múltiples ataque en todas las direcciones, esto sorprendió en gran medida al pony verde y a la vez logro que su ira aumentara más, ambos se giraron rápidamente y comenzaron de nuevo su choque de armas, logrando herirse mutuamente, comenzando a tener ambos cortadas en todo su cuerpo, pero ninguna de gravedad, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos ambos se mantuvieron a distancia respirando agitadamente, el cansancio se notaba en ambos y sus heridas solo hacían que el cansancio fuera más pesado_

-¿Dónde está… Oviblion?- pregunto Ventus, tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Eso… no te importa- contesto Brodek al tiempo que se limpiaba la sangre de su boca

 _De cierto modo, la lluvia se llevaba la sangre de sus cuerpos, dejando pequeños charcos a su alrededor teñidos de dicha sangre, a pesar de todo, el sol comenzó a serse visible, llevándose consigo las nubes de la lluvia, pero esto no impedía que ambos siguieran con su combate, a pesar por la gran fatiga que tenían por el arduo combate, se lanzaron uno en contra de otro, sin embargo esta vez, Brodek saco de su crin una bomba de humo y la tiro al suelo, alzando una cortina de humo_

-¡Eso es… coff… trampa, maldito!- gritaba Ventus mientras tocia por el humo

-¡Tu no me dirás lo que es trampa o no!- grito Brodek, tacleado al pegaso rojo, haciendo que Ventus soltara sus armas, tumbando nuevamente al pegaso rojo, rápidamente saco cuchillos de su crin y los clavo en el suelo, atravesando las alas de Ventus

-¡Aaaaahhgg!- grito de dolor el pegaso rojo

-¡Te matare aquí y aho…!- el pony verde no termino de hablar ya que alzo la vista solo para ver a Fluttershy

-¡Deja a mi amigo!- grito Fluttershy a la vez que le lanzaba la mirada

-Hmph… ni creas que funcionara eso de nuevo conmigo… Fluttershy-

-Esa voz… ¿Brodek?- dijo la pegaso amarilla sorprendida

-¡Fluttershy, vete!- grito Ventus, mas su grito se convirtió de dolor al momento de que el pony verde le enterró mas cuchillos, clavándolos ahora en sus cascos, inmovilizándolo aún más -¡Gaaahh!-

-Brodek, deja a Ventus- demando Fluttershy, quien a su vez miraba a Ventus

-¿Dejarlo?- Brodek se quita de encima de Ventus y camina hacia Fluttershy, quedando enfrente de ella -¿Por qué debería?-

-Por qué lo estas lastimando- contesto la pegaso amarilla

-Pues se lo merece… ¡se lo merece después de lo que me hizo!- grito el pony verde furioso, asustando a la pegaso amarilla

-¡Brodek, si le haces algo… te juro que te matare!- grito Ventus iracundamente, tratando de liberarse

-Lo siento Fluttershy, pero el Brodek que conoces…- Brodek puso una mirada fría y siniestra –murió hace un año- alzo su casco y le dio una fuete abofeteada, lanzándola unos cuantos centímetros, dejándola inconsciente –y ni tu ni nadie, puede evitar lo que está por venir-

-¡Eres un maldito!- grito el pegaso rojo lleno de ira por lo que acababa de hacer el pony verde

-Bien, primero me encargare de ti- comento el pony verde acercándose a Ventus, este se movía con ira en sus ojos, intentando liberarse –solo para que vez que no soy malo, primero la matare a ella-

-¡Déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!- gritaba Ventus cada vez con más ira, intentado liberarse, mirando como Brodek se acercaba a Fluttershy, empuñando su gran arma, colocándola cerca de su cuello -¡no lo hagas!-

-Una menos, quedan cin…- estando a escasos segundos de decapitar a Fluttershy, Brodek fue recibido por un rayo mágico que lo lanzo brutalmente contra una casa, atravesándola completamente de extremo a extremo

-No me puedo ir tranquilamente sin que te estén matando, Ven- dijo una voz conocida para el pegaso rojo, este volteo y alcanzo a ver el origen de la voz

-¡Ignos!- dijo Ventus, mirando a Ignos quien es un unicornio de color azul oscuro, con crin y cola plateada con amarillo, ojos color rubí y Cm de una cruz con alas demoniacas

-Parece que tienes muchos problemas ¿eh? Amigo- dijo Ignos acercándose a Fluttershy, revisándole el pulso, una vez se aseguró que estaba bien, se acercó a Ventus y le retiro los cuchillos, seguido de ayudarlo a levantarse -¿Quién era ese tipo?-

-Genial… más peste- comento Brodek saliendo entre los escombros, estando bastante molesto

-Ten cuidado, es peligroso- advirtió Ventus, este se apoyó en el hombro del unicornio azul

-Descuida, me he fortalecido- comento Ignos, llevo al pegaso rojo a lado de Fluttershy, haciendo que se sentara –ahora si…- voltea a ver al pony verde teniendo una mirada llena de ira –lamentaras el haber lastimado a mi amigo-

-No tengo tiempo para ti, apártate- demando Brodek mirando al unicornio con una cara bastante molesta por haber interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo – _maldita sea, no podre ganarle… Ventus me dejo mal herido_ \- pensaba el pony verde mientras miraba las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, notando que algunas cuantas heridas sangraban bastante – _esto no podría ser peor_ -

 _Para la suerte del pony verde, el resto de las mane six llegaron y se pusieron al lado de Ignos para proteger a Ventus y a Fluttershy, sin embargo, quedaron sorprendidas al reconocer que era Brodek el que había herido a sus amigos, quien resulto más sorprendida de ellas fue Pinkie Pie_

-¿Brodek? ¿En serio eres tú?- pregunto Pinkie Pie, queriendo no creer que se trataba de Brodek

-Yoo… ha pasado un tiempo- dijo Brodek seriamente, sin reflejar en su rostro emoción alguna

-¿Lo conocen?- pregunto Ventus, estando más que sorprendido al ver que las mane six identificaron al pony verde

-El… era mi novio…- dijo Pinkie estando confundida por las acciones que hacia Brodek –pero hace un año que no sabía de el-

-Si quieres saber quién es el responsable de que yo no volviera, está al lado de Fluttershy- comento Brodek

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunto Twilight, volteando a ver a Ventus

-Jajaja… los dejare a solas para que hablen tranquilamente- dijo el pony verde caminando un poco, colocando su gran arma en su espalda –Reiner-

-Parece que es misión fallida- comento Reiner, apareciendo a un lado de Brodek

-Me retiro por ahora, pero escúchame bien Ventus…- decía Brodek mirando con ira al pegaso rojo –la próxima vez no habrá nadie que te defienda-

-¡Brodek, espera!- grito Pinkie corriendo hacia el pony verde, este lanzo un cuchillo hacia la pony rosa, el cual se clavó en el suelo estando enfrente de ella haciendo que se detuviera

-El Brodek que conocieron, murió hace un año- dicho esto por parte del pony verde, Reiner hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo aparecer un círculo mágico en el suelo, tras formarse la cúpula de fuego, desaparecieron de la vista

-¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?- pregunto Rarity, acercándose a Ventus

-Si… digo, cuando él vivía aquí no era así- comento Rainbow

-Ya basta de preguntas, porque no mejor lo llevamos al castillo para atender sus heridas y de paso revisar que Fluttershy esté bien-

-Esa es una buena idea Applejack, vamos chicas- dijo Twilight

 _Ignos ayudo a Ventus a levantarse, entre Rainbow y Applejack cargaron a Fluttershy, después de eso comenzaron a dirigirse al castillo, sin embargo, Pinkie se quedó unos segundo mirando donde estaba hace unos momentos Brodek, después se encamino junto con sus amigas, pero al darse la vuelta soltó una lagrima por la tristeza que sentía_

 _ ***Advertencia: A continuación saldrá contenido Clop o Lemon, como quiera que lo conozcan, si no les gusta este contenido, favor de saltar hasta donde dice "Fin del Clop", sin más que decir, los dejo leyendo**_

 _Mientras Brodek se encontraba en Ponyville, en una habitación bastante lujosa en el castillo changeling, acababa de entrar la Reina Chrysalis a dicha habitación, seguida de Oviblion, quien entro atrás de ella, el pegaso negro cerró la puerta y coloco el seguro_

-Veamos si me puedes ser leal- dijo la Reina Chrysalis, acostándose boca arriba sobre la gran cama que hay en la habitación, recargándose con sus codos, abriendo sus piernas mientras miraba con una sonrisa lujuriosa al pegaso negro

-Sera todo un placer para mí, mi reina- dijo Oviblion, este se acercó a la reina changeling y acerco su rostro a la flor de ella, empezando a lamerlo tranquilamente, provocando que Chrysalis diera ligeros gemidos de placer

 _El pegaso negro alzo un poco la vista mirando a la reina changeling, sonrió ligeramente he introdujo su lengua en el interior de la flor de Chrysalis, este además, empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de la changeling con sus casco, haciendo que ella gimiera aún más por el placer que sentía, la Reina Chrysalis coloco sus cascos en la cabeza del pegaso negro, obligándolo a que siguiera con su labor_

 _Oviblion introducía su lengua cada vez más adentro, explorando cada parte del interior de la flor de Chrysalis, haciendo que ella gimiera cada vez más de placer, la reina changeling al sentir tanto placer, se mordió el labio inferior, y con sus cascos apretaba la sabana de la gran cama, después de varios minutos de placer, Chrysalis estaba por llegar al clímax, advirtiéndole al pegaso negro que estaba por correrse, este sin darle importancia, profundizo en su labor, después de unos cuantos segundos más, la reina changeling se vino en la cara de Oviblion, este saboreo los jugos de Chrysalis y se los trago_

-Mmmmm… tiene un sabor exquisito- comento Oviblion relamiéndose los labios, seguido de sonreír un poco, este se subió encima de Chrysalis, he introdujo su miembro ya erecto, empezando a penetrarla, moviendo sus caderas adelante y atrás

 _La Reina Chrysalis se dejó llevar por la "lealtad" que Oviblion le estaba dando, llegando a besarlo en los labios, lo cual sorprendió por unos instantes al pegaso negro, pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle el beso, mientras seguía penetrándola como todo un depredador hambriento, al cabo de un par de minutos, ambos se separaron del beso, quedando unidos por un fino hilo de saliva, la changeling abrazo a Oviblion, mientras sentía como el erecto miembro del pegaso negro, haciéndola gemir cada vez más por el placer_

 _Oviblion se acercó a la Reina Chrysalis, mordiéndole ligeramente la oreja derecha, seguido de empezar a besarle el cuello, la reina changeling miraba el techo con la vista perdida y con la lengua de fuera por el placer que aumentaba a cada momento_

-Espero y lo esté disfrutando su alteza- susurro Oviblion, a su vez aumento la velocidad de las penetraciones

-Eso… mmm… te lo puedo… aaahh… asegurar…- decía Chrysalis entre gemidos, mordiéndose nuevamente el labio inferior para silenciar sus gemidos

 _El cuerpo de ambos ya se encontraba empavado de sudor, debido al gran esfuerzo físico por parte de ambos, más esto no los detenía, se besaron apasionadamente, estando sus lenguas luchando una en contra de la otra, ninguno de los dos cedía ante el otro, a los pocos segundos, el pegaso negro se corrió dentro de la reina changeling, haciendo que ella cortara el beso para dar un gran gemido de placer, sintiendo los jugos de Oviblion en su interior_

 _A pesar de eso, Oviblion se separó de ella, seguido de que ella se volteara quedando a cuatro patas, el pegaso se acercó he introdujo su miembro erecto en el segundo agujero de la changeling, comenzando a mover sus caderas lentamente, a su vez uso su casco para masajear la flor de Chrysalis, provocando que diera suspiros de placer, Oviblion comenzó a mover sus caderas un poco más rápido, dando fuertes estocadas en el ano de la Reina Chrysalis_

-Oh si… sigue, no pares- decía la reina changeling, estando toda extasiada, disfrutando hacerlo con Oviblion

-No pienso hacerlo…- dijo Oviblion, coloco sus cascos en los flancos de Chrysalis, para así poder aumentar las penetraciones, introduciendo su miembro hasta el fondo, sintiendo la estrecha pared anal de la changeling

 _El pegaso negro sentía que llegaba al clímax, comenzando a aumentar las penetraciones, yendo cada vez más rápido, aumentando más y más el placer de la changeling, al cabo de unos segundos, Oviblion se corrió dentro del ano de la changeling, haciendo que ella diera un grito placentero, dejándose caer sobre la cama, el pegaso negro se separó de ella y se acostó a un lado de ella_

-Que descanses, mi leal súbdito- dijo la Reina Chrysalis, abrazando al pegaso negro, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa plena de satisfacción

-Igualmente, preciosa- dijo Oviblion sin más, a pesar de no mostrar emoción alguna

 _ ***Fin del clop**_

 _En la sala del trono del castillo changeling, se formó una cúpula de fuego, la cual a los pocos segundos se desvaneció, apareciendo Reiner y Brodek, el pony verde se encontraba mal herido, sangrando de varias partes del cuerpo, este camino un poco intentando olvidarse del dolor, por otra parte, su humor estaba por los suelos, debido a los acontecimientos previos en Ponyville_

-¡Maldita sea!- gritaba Brodek, notándose la ira que sentía

-Iré por un médico y a avisarle a la reina sobre tu fracaso- comento Reiner, retirándose de la sala del trono

-¡Si no fuera por ese maldito unicornio, los hubiera matado a los dos!- seguía gritando el pony verde, golpeando el suelo con fuerza, agrietándolo con cada golpe que daba

-Hey, cuidado con lo que haces, equino- dijo un guardia que entro a la sala del trono, al escuchar los gritos y golpes que daba Brodek –todavía eres considerado un ene…- el changeling fue silenciado por el pony verde, al ser golpeado en la cara, destrozándosela completamente, manchando el piso y la pared de sangre

-A mí no me digas que hacer…- dijo Brodek bastante molesto

 _En el cuarto de Chrysalis, Oviblion se despertó de golpe, saliendo de la cama, seguido de salir de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos del castillo, la reina changeling al ver como se iba el pegaso negro, decidió seguirlo_

- _Esto no está bien…_ \- pensó Oviblion caminando rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la Reina Chrysalis, alcanzándolo y caminando a su lado

-Es Brodek, está de vuelta- dijo seriamente el pegaso negro –y al parecer algo no término bien-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

 _Oviblion y Chrysalis llegaron a la sala del trono, en eso la reina changeling sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda, además de sentirse sofocada por alguna presencia, el pegaso negro abrió la puerta y miro a Brodek caminando en círculos por la sala del trono, notándose el mal humor que tenía, estando el trono destrozado, el cuerpo de un changeling sin cabeza, además de sangre esparcida por el suelo y una pared_

-Brodek, calmante- dijo Oviblion seriamente

-¿Calmarme? ¡¿Quieres que me calme después de lo que hizo ese maldito unicornio?!- grito lleno de ira Brodek, mirando al pegaso negro, Chrysalis quedo pasmada al ver que el ojo izquierdo del pony verde parecía el de una serpiente

-¿Qué… que le pasa en el ojo?- pregunto la Reina Chrysalis con temor al ver el ojo de Brodek, sintiendo como si fuera asechada por un depredador sediento de sangre

-Solo es la sed de sangre de Brodek, nunca me ha dicho porque sus ojos se ponen así cuando pasa eso- comento Oviblion seriamente, mirando como el pony verde comenzó a golpear las paredes y todo lo que tuviera en frente

-Grrrr… lo matare, juro que lo hare… matare a Ventus, ese unicornio… y a Twilight y sus amigas- dijo Brodek notándose lo enojado que estaba en su voz

 _ ***Nota de Auntor:**_

 _Hola, ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Genial… bueno, después de tanto tiempo, siendo un mes desde el ultimo capitulo… más o menos, al fin les traigo el capítulo 4 de este fanfic, espero y les haya gustado. Saludos_

 _ **No olviden dejar su review y demás xD**_


	6. Relatos del pasado

_***Capitulo 5: Relatos del pasado**_

 _Después de un par de horas desde el combate de Brodek y Ventus, el pegaso rojo se encontraba vendado de las alas y de sus cascos, al igual que en alguna que otra parte de su cuerpo, este se encontraba con el resto de las mane six en la sala de trono, esperando a que Ventus les contara sobre lo que paso entre él y Brodek, antes de que empezara a contarles lo que sucedió, entro Ignos a la sala del trono_

-Ya revise a Fluttershy y está bien, solo esta inconsciente, no le hizo gran daño- dijo Ignos, mientras que los demás daban un suspiro de alivio

-Muy bien dulzura, ahora te toca contarnos lo que paso- le comento Applejack a Ventus, este dio un suspiro melancólico, después tomo una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a hablar

-Bueno… conocí a Brodek hace poco más de cinco años…- decía Ventus mientras contaba el cómo conoció al pony verde

 _Narrador: Ventus_

 _Hace aproximadamente cinco años, él y yo nos unimos a la guardia real, en aquel entonces no lo conocía, solo era un recluta entre todos los demás, mientras nos ponían a prueba, demostró una gran habilidad en el combate, yo no me quede atrás y siempre me entrenaba al máximo sin importar que, en aquel entonces era diferente de lo que es ahora_

-Hola, parece que tú eres fuerte- fue lo primero que me dijo Brodek después de varios días de estar ambos en el mismo grupo de reclusos

-Algo, me gustan los retos grandes- yo le conteste tranquilamente mientras hacía mis calentamientos tranquilamente

-Je… y pensar que no soy el único aquí por eso- me lo dijo mientras sonreirá

 _Al principio pensé que no hablaría mucho con él, pero al pase del tiempo nos terminamos siendo amigos, siempre sonreía y eso de cierto modo de vez en cuando me molestaba, incluso después de que nos volvimos guardias reales oficialmente, el seguía sonriendo como si nada pasara, incluso en la primera misión que nos tocó estar como compañeros él sonreía, justo cuando creí que cuando peleaba se mostraría serio, paso lo que no me espere, nuestra misión consistía en neutralizar a unos cuantos bandidos, más no matarlos, sin embargo, Brodek los mato a todos sin piedad alguna y a pesar de todo, seguía con su estúpida sonrisa de que no pasaba nada_

 _Después no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Brodek dejo la guardia real, no supe de él durante un tiempo, hasta varios meses después que me entere que se volvió caza recompensas, se rumoreaba que había un caza recompensas que mataba a sus presas y nunca salía lastimado, claro que a la Princesa Celestia le molestaba eso, ya que tenía la esperanza de que los criminales pudieran rehabilitarse, pero debido a que a la mayoría de criminales que se encontraba Brodek, estos eran eliminados por el mismo, la Princesa Celestia me dio la orden de ponerlo bajo arresto_

 _Hace un año, fue cuando recibí la orden directa de la Princesa Celestia de poner bajo arresto a Brodek, ya que un mes anterior levanto un reglamento de conducta para los caza recompensas, sin embargo no conto de que a Brodek no le importara eso, cuando salí a buscarlo, me tomo dos semanas poder encontrarlo, su rastro era difícil de seguir, mas no imposible, al final nos batimos en duelo, salí victorioso y lo arreste, la Princesa Celestia lo mando a la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada "El Pozo" que se ubica fuera de Equestria_

 _Fin de narración_

 _Termino de narrar Ventus, sobre el cómo conoció a Brodek y cómo es que pasaron las cosas, las manes quedaron sorprendidas por lo que acababa de contar el pegaso rojo, hubo un silencio durante varios segundos, hasta que una de ellas se animó a romper el hielo_

-Entonces, ¿Brodek se sintió traicionado cuando lo arrestaste?- pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Sí- dijo Ventus seriamente con la mirada baja –cuando lo volví a ver después de que se fue de la guardia real, le advertí que dejara de estar matando a los criminales, que si me daban la orden lo arrestaría por más que me fuera difícil hacerle eso a un amigo-

-¿Cómo es que puedo haber hecho algo así?- comento Rarity, estando bastante disgustada al escuchar parte de la historia de Brodek

-No lo sé, solo sé que él lo único que le interesaba era bañarse en sangre- dijo el pegaso rojo tristemente, después cambio a una cara seria y alzo la vista –lo siento, pero tengo que detenerlo, y si me tengo que oponer a ustedes, prefiero que así sea, al menos sé que estarán a salvo-

-¿Qué te pasa Pinkie? No has dicho nada- comento Applejack, acercándose a Pinkie, la pony rosada se encontraba sentada con la mirada baja

-Es solo que… aun no lo puedo creer- dijo Pinkie Pie, comenzando a sollozar, la pony granjera se acercó y la abrazo, en eso la pony rosada se suelta en llanto, tapándose la cara en el pecho de Applejack

-Ya, ya, tranquila dulzura, todo se arreglara- decía la vaquera, intentando subirle los ánimos su amiga

-Algo que me da curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que conocieron a Brodek?- pregunto Ventus, esto hizo que llamara la atención del todos, incluyendo la de Ignos

-Bueno… Pinkie fue quien lo conoció primero, así que…- Twilight dirigió su vista a la pony rosada, al igual que el pegaso rojo, quien se encontraba cada vez más intrigado

-Está bien, si no lo quieren contar, no hay problema- comento el pegaso rojo, mirando a Pinkie, notando su tristeza

-No, está bien- dijo Pinkie, tallándose los ojos, quietándose las lágrimas –fue hace casi dos años…-

 _Flashback_

 _Pinkie Pie acababa de salir de SugarCube Corner, saltando alegre mientras cargaba unas cuantas cajas sobre su espalda, las cuales eran entregas para clientes en varias partes de Ponyville, al cabo de una hora, la pony rosada termino de hacer sus entregas y decidió regresar a SugarCube Corner, de camino de regreso, saludaba a sus amigos que miraba mientras regresaba a SugarCube Corner_

-Eto… ¿me podrías ayudar?- pregunto un pony terrenal, llamando la atención de Pinkie Pie, esta volteo a ver al pony, se trataba de Brodek, la pony rosada le tomo del casco y lo comenzó a agitar bruscamente de arriba a abajo

-Hola, eres nuevo ¿verdad? Lo sé porque conozco a todos los ponys de aquí, mi nombre es Pinkie Pie ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu espalda? ¿Pesa mucho?- decía Pinkie Pie, haciendo que el pony verde se quedara confuso con tantas preguntas, al igual que del hecho de que agitaba bruscamente su brazo

-Etoo… a ver, ¿por dónde empiezo?- decía el pony verde, comenzando a sentir dolor en su brazo –soy Brodek, lo que está en mi espalda es una espada y la verdad no pesa mucho cuando te acostumbras… ahora sí, ¿puedes soltar mi brazo?-

-¿Brodek? Es un nombre raro- comentaba la pony rosada, dejando de agitar el brazo de Brodek, este toco su brazo y lo sentía todo gelatinoso

-Genial… espero y se pase pronto- decía Brodek, teniendo los ojos cerrados con una gota de sudor en la frente

-Wow, de verdad es una gran, pero gran espada- decía Pinkie sonriente, seguido de inclinar un poco su cabeza, mirando la gran espada que portaba Brodek -¿no te cansas de llevarla cargando todo el tiempo?-

-La verdad, no- contesto el pony verde con una sonrisa alegre

-Yo creo que no podría ni cargarla ni un poquito- comento la pony rosa, estando en la misma posición, sin dejar de ver la gran espada del pony verde –es sorprendente-

-jejeje, si se podría decir que si es algo sorprendente- contesto Brodek con una sonrisa alegre, seguido de inclinar su cabeza un poco, mirando de frente a Pinkie

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Pinkie, mirando a los ojos al pony verde

-Es que… tus ojos, son muy bonitos- dijo el pony verde, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo alegre

-¿En serio crees eso?- dijo la pony rosada, estando algo sonrojada por lo que dijo el pony verde

-No mentiría- dijo Brodek, sonriendo alegre –ya se, ¿porque no me muestras el lugar?-

-Está bien, vamos- respondió Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre

 _Pinkie le dio un recorrido al pony verde, comenzando por Sweet Apple Acres, en donde se encontraron a Applejack, tras presentarse Brodek con la pony granjera y hablar un poco, Pinkie y Brodek siguieron su camino, ya que les faltaba mucho por recorrer, después de un rato llegaron a una casa un tanto apartada del Ponyville, en donde se encontraron con Fluttershy, quien cuidaba de sus animalitos, al principio le tenía miedo a Brodek por tener esa arma cargando en su espalda, pero una vez que se presentó el pony verde y Fluttershy miro que no iba con malas intenciones, los invito a beber algo, platicaron durante un rato y después siguieron su camino el pony verde y la pony rosada_

 _Mientras iban caminando Pinkie y Brodek, iban hablando alegres, teniendo ambos una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, después de varios minutos, llegaron a una casa echa de nubes donde salió una pegaso celeste, se trataba de Rainbow Dash, la pegaso celeste al se presentó con el nuevo amigo de Pinkie Pie, Rainbow al ver la gran arma de Brodek, quedo sorprendida, incluso llego a pedirle que si le dejaba cargar su arma, el pony verde accedió y tomo su arma como si nada, Rainbow tomo la espada de la empuñadura haciendo una señal con su cabeza de que la podía soltar_

-Muy bien, pero te advierto que es muy pesada- comento Brodek con una sonrisa tranquila

-No te preocupes, si tú puedes cargarla, yo también- decía Rainbow Dash tranquilamente, confiada de su fuerza

-Luego no digas que no te lo advertí- dijo el pony verde, soltando el arma, haciendo que la pegaso celeste se fuera directo al suelo

-¡Whoa!- grito la pegaso celeste al ser jalada hacia el suelo –no dejare… que esta cosa… me gane- decía mientras aplicaba fuerza, intentado levantar el arma de Brodek, después de realizar todo ese esfuerzo, Rainbow termino soltando la gran espada sin querer, saliendo volando del lugar, terminando clavada en una pared de nubes de su casa –okey, tu ganas… es muy pesada-

-Te lo advertí- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa, en eso Pinkie empezó a reírse a carcajadas, cayendo al suelo, teniendo sus cascos en su estómago por la risa

-Pinkie, no te rías- dijo Rainbow algo desanimada

-No te pongas así, total, son pocos los que pueden cargar esta arma- dijo el pony verde, tomando su arma tranquilamente, haciendo unos cuantos movimientos con ella, seguido de colocarla en su espalda

-Wow, me tienes que enseñar eso- comento la pegaso celeste, sorprendida de lo fácil que el pony verde usaba el arma

-Quizás algún día, pero no te prometo nada-

 _Después de que a Pinkie se le paso la risa, ella y Brodek siguieron su camino tranquilamente, mientras se reían un poco de lo sucedido hace apenas unos instantes atrás, durante un rato estuvieron caminando, hasta que llegaron a una boutique, donde se encontraron con Rarity, pero para su fortuna, estaba muy ocupada por unos diseños que tenía que entregar en los próximos días, no quisieron molestar a la unicornio blanca, así que se fueron a otro lugar, terminando por ir al castillo de la Princesa Twilight, Brodek quedo fascinado de poder entrar al castillo y mirar el interior, revisando cada lugar como si fuera un potrillo en un parque de atracciones, sin duda haciendo reír a Pinkie por la actitud que tenía el pony verde_

-¿Pinkie?- dijo Twilight, mirando en el lugar a la pony rosada y al pony verde, este último estaba babeando por lo increíble que era -¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-Ah, su nombre es Brodek, anda de paso aquí en Ponyville- contesto Pinkie con una sonrisa, en eso Twilight se le quedo mirando a Brodek, al no reaccionar la pony rosada le golpeo ligeramente con su codo, haciendo que este reaccionara, se quitó la saliva que le salía de la boca y se dispuso a presentarse

-Jejeje, eto… mi nombre es Brodek, mucho gusto su alteza- dijo Brodek tranquilamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-El placer es mío, ¿te quedaras en Ponyville hoy?- pregunto la alicornio morada

-¡Cierto! Me pase todo el día con Pinkie y ya es tarde, tengo que pensar donde quedarme- decía el pony verde mientras se rascaba la nuca, pensando en donde se podría quedar

-Si quieres puedes…-

-Te puedes quedar conmigo en SugarCube Corner- dijo Pinkie, interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Twilight, haciendo que esta se quedara extrañada por la propuesta de su amiga

-¿En serio Pinkie?- pregunto Brodek, la pony rosada afirmo con la cabeza, esto hizo que el pony verde la abrazara teniendo una sonrisa en su rostro –jejeje, gracias Pinkie-

-D…de nada- dijo la pony rosada con una sonrisa, estando algo sonrojada

-Ahm, Pinkie, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?- pregunto Twilight

-Sí, claro- contesto Pinkie, en eso Twilight comienza a caminar, seguida de Pinkie Pie, hasta llegar a otro cuarto

-Mmm… ¿de que hablaran?- dijo Brodek, quedándose pensativo de lo que estarán hablando Pinkie y Twilight –bueno, supongo que son cosas de chicas- decía tranquilo, mientras se recargaba en la pared, esperando a que se desocuparan –en fin, no le tengo que dar más vueltas al asunto-

 _Después de que Pinkie y Twilight hablaran, los tres platicaron un poco, a los pocos minutos, llego Spike, quien se les unió durante unos minutos a la plática, después se retiró, más tarde, Pinkie y Brodek se retiraron, encaminándose hacia SugarCube Corner, estando ya en el lugar, Pinkie presento a los Cake a Brodek, este los saludo amablemente, en eso el pony verde miro a Pumpkin Cake y a Pound Cake, Brodek se acercó a ellos y comenzó a jugar con los bebes, estos reían alegres mientras el pony verde jugaba con ellos, esto sorprendió tanto a Pinkie como a la señora y señor Cake, mientras el pony verde tomo a Pound y lo lanzaba al aire, el pequeño pegaso reía a carcajadas, al igual que Brodek que sonreía alegre, después tomo a la bebe unicornio y empezó a hacer malabares con ellos, ambos bebes reían felices_

 _Un poco más tarde, después de haber platicado Pinkie, Brodek y los Cake, Pinkie subió a su cuarto acompañado de Brodek, al llegar ambos al cuarto, el pony verde se sorprendió al ver el cuarto_

-Wow, sí que es grande- comento Brodek, mirando de arriba abajo el cuarto –a todo esto, ¿Dónde dormiré yo? Digo, apenas nos conocemos y se vería muy raro que ambos durmamos en el mismo cuarto-

-Lo siento, es que nomás están el cuarto de los Cake y el cuarto de los bebes Cake- decía Pinkie, mientras le daba una almohada y una sábana al pony verde –así que tendrás que dormir en el suelo-

-Aaaahhh… está bien, de eso a dormir en la calle, prefiero dormir en el suelo- contesto el pony verde tranquilamente, caminando hacia una esquina del cuarto, en donde coloco la sabana en el suelo y la almohada, en eso sintió que algo le mordió el casco, levanto su casco derecho y miro a un bebe cocodrilo –oh, un bebe cocodrilo- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente, se acostó y al cabo de unos segundos reacciono -¡un bebe cocodrilo!- grito asustado Brodek, corriendo en círculos como loco, a la vez que gritaba -¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-

-Jeje… lo siento por eso- dijo la pony rosada, deteniendo a Brodek y quitándole al bebe cocodrilo –él es Gummy, mi mascota- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre, mientras cargaba a Gummy -¿no es lindo?-

-Claro que lo es…- decía Brodek teniendo un tic en el ojo izquierdo, a la vez que miraba al bebe cocodrilo con cierto enojo, mientras sonreía un poco malicioso –cuando no intentan matarme si… _juro que me hare unas botas con esa cosa si me vuelve a morder_ \- dijo el pony verde en su mente lo ultimo

-Bueno, que descanses Brodek- dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa, caminando a su cama y acostándose cómodamente –si no es mucha molestia, ¿puedes abajar la luz?-

-Si, claro- dijo el pony verde, caminando hasta el interruptor, seguido lo bajo y las luces se apagaron –buenas noches Pinkie- decía Brodek mientras caminaba a la esquina donde se dormiría, en eso se escuchó algo caer al suelo, al igual que algo se rompía –ups… lo siento-

-¿Estas bien?- dijo la pony rosada, subiendo un interruptor que tenía al lado de su cama, con el cual se encendieron las luces, una vez que pudo ver, miro a Brodek tirado en el suelo

-Eeeeehhh… si estoy bien- dijo Brodek, levantándose mientras se sacudía un poco, quietándose el polvo –si tienes un interruptor para la luz al lado de ti, ¿para qué me pediste que apagar la luz?-

-Upsi… jejeje, es que a veces se me olvida- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa traviesa, esto hizo que el pony verde se llevara un casco a la frente

-En fin, buenas noches- dijo Brodek, llego a su esquina, se acostó y tomo un extraño de la sabana y se enrollo con ella, pareciendo un taco

-Que descanses- contesto la pony rosada, apagando la luz, para después dedicarse a dormir

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Pinkie termino de contar su historia del como conocí a Brodek, mientras que sus amigas, Ventus e Ignos, la miraban con cierta preocupación, pensando en cómo le afecto a Pinkie, el haberse reencontrado con Brodek_

-Así fue como lo conocí y como se los presente a mis amigas- dijo Pinkie con algunas cuantas lagrimas saliéndole de los ojos, los cuales se tallo un poco, quitándose las lágrimas –después de ese día, Brodek venía a visitarme de vez en cuando, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos saliendo como pareja-

-Lo siento Pinkie, si hubiera sabido eso, hubiera hecho algo al respecto para que no terminaran las cosas así- comento Ventus, mirando a la pony rosada

-Descuida, Brodek me dijo una vez, que todo pasa por alguna razón- decía la pony rosada con sus ánimos un poco bajos todavía –la cuestión es el saber por que pasa-

-Mmm… hasta cierto punto, ese tal Brodek, tiene razón- comento Ignos

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos al respecto?- pregunto Twilight, provocando que se ganara la atención de todos

-¿A qué te refieres Twilight?- pregunto Applejack

-El hecho es que Brodek es nuestro amigo, todas lo sabemos ¿verdad?- decía la alicornio morada mirando a sus amigas, estas asintieron con la cabeza –así que hay que ver la forma de que el vuelva a este lado y deje de cometer crímenes-

-Pero eso es una locura, además de que yo preferiría mantener distancia de criminales como el- comento Rarity, mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-Rarity tiene razón, Brodek se volvió una amenaza en cuanto puso un casco fuera de prisión- afirmo Ventus ante el comentario de la unicornio blanca, esto hizo que las demás se sorprendieran

-Criminal o no, sigue siendo amigo nuestro- comento Rainbow, cruzándose de cascos, mientras miraba al pegaso rojo con cierta seriedad –también es tu amigo ¿no?, tal vez pueda ver alguna forma de convencerlo-

-Pues sí, pero realmente no conocí en su totalidad a Brodek, al menos no tanto como Pinkie, me imagino- comento el pegaso rojo ante la afirmación de la pegaso celeste –pero aun así, ya ha cometido crímenes de los cuales hasta me atrevo decir, que merecen la horca-

-¿Tan así?- pregunto la pegaso celeste

-Así es, me imagino que hace unos días leyeron en el periódico sobre la muerte del príncipe Blueblood- menciono Ventus, a lo que las chicas asintieron con la cabeza, a excepción de Rarity que mostro una ligera mueca al recordad lo que paso en primera gala del galope en la que estuvo -¿quieren que les diga quien fue, o lo adivinan por ustedes mismas?-

-Dices que… Brodek lo… ¿asesino?- decía Twilight con cierto temor en su voz

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- grito Pinkie Pie, estando bastante alterada, ante lo que acababa de decir la alicornio morada –Brodek no es así, él no es así- decía mientras empezaban a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos nuevamente, mientras retrocedía lentamente –el no… podría hacer algo así-

-Lamento decirte Pinkie, pero solo hay un pony en toda Equestria que es capaz de entrar y salir del castillo sin que nadie lo vea y sin levantar sospechas- comento Ventus seriamente, mientras miraba como a la pony rosada empezaba a llorar a mares –además no estuvo solo esa noche en la que asesinaron al príncipe Blueblood-

-¡Eres un mentiroso!- grito la pony rosada, seguido salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, sus amigas la iban a seguir para consolarla, pero Ignos se puso en medio de ellas

-¿Pero qué haces?- pregunto Twilight

-Es mejor que la dejen sola por ahora, que se desahogue, necesita aceptar que el pony que conoció ya no existe- dijo Ignos un tanto serio, impidiendo que Twilight y el resto de sus amigas, persiguieran a Pinkie

-Ignos tiene razón, es mejor que entre en razón por ella misma- afirmo Ventus, estando este serio

-¡Pero es nuestra amiga y necesita de nuestro apoyo!- decía Rainbow desafiante

-Por eso mismo lo digo, piensen un poco, si estuvieran en su lugar, ¿Cómo se sentirían?- ante la pregunta que hizo Ignos, tanto Twilight como Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Rarity, quedaron en total silencio

 _Mientras tanto, en el reino changeling, Brodek se encontraba en lo alto del castillo de la reina Chrysalis, sentado sobre el tejado, mirando hacia el horizonte, llegándole varios recuerdos a su mente de antes de que Ventus lo encerrara en la prisión, respiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos_

-Lo siento tanto Pinkie- dijo Brodek al aire, sin abrir los ojos –la verdad, lo siento mucho-

 _Flashback_

 _Semanas antes de que Brodek fuera encerrado por Ventus_

 _Brodek y Pinkie caminaban alegres por Ponyville, teniendo el pony verde dos canasto en su espalda, ambos se dirigían al lago que se encuentra cerca del pueblo, una vez llegaron, la pony rosada saco de uno de los canastos una sábana de cuadros blancos y rojos, extendiéndola por el suelo, Brodek coloco ambos canastos en el medio, del mismo que Pinkie saco la sabana, el pony verde saco un par de platos y vasos, colocándolos sobre la sabana_

-Qué bueno que te hayas tomado un tiempo para estar conmigo- decía Pinkie con una sonrisa alegre, sentándose sobre la sabana, quedando enfrente de ella un plato y un vaso

-Jeje… es que ya te extrañaba pastelito- dijo Brodek con una sonrisa tranquila, sacando del segundo canasto, unos sándwiches de heno, poniendo uno en cada plato, seguido de servir jugo en los vasos –fue buena idea de venir a hacer un picnic-

-Lo sé, siempre hago uno con mis amigas, pero hoy quise venir contigo- dijo la pony rosada, acercándose la pony verde, dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Bueno, lo diferente siempre es bueno- decía el pony verde con una sonrisa más alegre a diferencia de antes –bueno, hay que comer y después jugamos un rato-

-¡Sí!- grito Pinkie de felicidad

 _Mientras comían tranquilamente, ambos platicaban, Pinkie le contaba a Brodek todo lo que sucedió mientras él no estaba, al igual que el pony verde le contaba a la pony rosada sobre los lugares que visito, también mencionándole algunos a los cuales quería ir de nuevo pero con ella, tiempo después de comer, ambos jugaron un poco, divirtiéndose y riendo a carcajadas, ya en el atardecer, ambos estaban recostados en el césped uno al lado del otro, mirando como anochecía, mirando el cielo, del cual comenzaban a verse las estrellas_

-Sabes, este lugar me gusta para una casa- dijo Brodek, volteando a ver a Pinkie

-¿En serio?- pregunto Pinkie, volteando a ver al pony verde, con cierta sorpresa

-Sip, es tranquilo, estaría siempre cerca del lago y lo mejor de todo, es que me gustaría vivir contigo en esa casa- dijo el pony verde con una sonrisa, seguido de darle un beso en los labios, a lo cual Pinkie le correspondió

-Eso sería ¡genial!- dijo la pony rosada alegre una vez se separaron del beso

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _Brodek abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien se acercaba a él, sin dejar de ver el horizonte, supo de quien se trataba, era nada menos que Oviblion quien aterrizo atrás de él, después el pegaso negro se acercó y se sentó junto al pony verde_

-Sí que es difícil encontrarte- comento Oviblion, sin voltear a ver a Brodek, mirando hacia el horizonte

-Tenía mucho en que pensar- contesto Brodek tranquilamente sin voltear a ver al pegaso negro

-Piensas en ella ¿no es así?- pregunto el pegaso negro seriamente

-Sí, no puedo evitar no pensar en ella después de haberla visto en Ponyville- dijo el pony verde tranquilamente, seguido de dar un ligero suspiro melancólico –me alegre mucho cuando la vi-

-No lo dudo, pero sabes que ya no puedes estar con ella ¿cierto?- cuestiono Oviblion, volteando a ver a Brodek con seriedad, mirando como a este le salía una lagrima de su ojo izquierdo

-Lo sé, lo peor de todo es que me miro como soy ahora, no quería verla- Brodek bajo la mirada, provocando que su crin le ocultara la cara –déjame solo Oviblion, no es bueno que me veas así-

-Sí, es cierto, tendría muchos motivos por el cual búrlame de ti en cualquier caso- comento el pegaso negro, alzando un poco el vuelo, volando enfrente de Brodek –pero aun así, me sentiría mal el verte así-

-Gracias por entender-

-Sí, claro- Oviblion descendió al suelo, mirando desde el suelo al pony verde –ya no hay marcha atrás Brodek, y lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-Pinkie…- el pony verde comenzó a lagrimear a mares, estando en posición fetal, ahogando sus penas en silencio sin que nadie lo escuchara

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

En serio, en serio, lo siento por estarme tardando tanto en actualizar, pero es que simplemente no me llega la inspiración que necesito para escribir, sé que los capítulos no son muy largos, al menos el anterior fue bastante largo, siendo más de 9 mil palabras, lo cual fue todo un record de capitulo en este fanfic, este no es tan largo pero igual espero y les haya gustado el contenido del mismo, así que espero con ansias sus Reviews, tal vez así me den más ánimos a la hora de escribir los capítulos y los pueda traer más pronto

En fin, saludos a todos mis lectores y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este fanfic, chaito


	7. La tormenta se avecina

_*****_ _ **Capítulo 6: La tormenta se avecina**_

En el reino Changeling, abundaba la noche, dando una gran vista su cielo estrellado. Sin embargo, dentro del palacio, más concretamente en la sala del trono. Se encontraba Brodek sentado en el trono de Chrysalis, teniendo sus codos apoyados en el trono y sus cascos juntos delante de su rostro, estando en una pose que reflejaba que estaba pensando en varias cosas. El pony verde frunció el ceño estando molesto por lo que paso unos días antes en Ponyville, a pesar de eso, sus heridas no eran muy graves pero aun así bastaba para que tuviera vendado la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

-Ven, Ven, Ven…- Brodek cerro sus ojos y empezó a reírse de una manera malvada y psicópata. –Muy pronto recobraras tus memorias, mi viejo amigo. Y cuando eso pase…- abre sus ojos y estos habían cambiado a unos ojos de reptil. -…cobrare mi venganza por mis alas-

 _Flashback_

Hace poco más de mil años, se encontraba un feroz combate entre dos bandos en el castillo de las dos hermanas. En lo alto del cielo, se encuentra un eclipse lunar que oscurecía cada rincón de Equestria. En uno de los bandos se encontraban pegasos que en su mayoría tenían un pelaje de un color azul oscuro, portando una armadura de un morado oscuro y un símbolo de luna creciente en el centro de la pechera de su armadura. En el otro bando se encontraban pegasos en su mayoría de un pelaje blanco, portando armaduras doradas y en lugar de tener una luna creciente en el centro de la pechera tenía un sol radiante.

En el oscuro cielo, se encontraban dos destellos chocando una y otra vez, siendo uno dorado y otro de un morado oscuro. Ambos destellos cayeron a tierra y del destello dorado salió Celestia portando su armadura dorada, y en el destello morado oscuro salió Nightmare Moon. La alicornio de la noche miraba a su hermana con seriedad, odio y celos. Por otra parte, Celestia miraba a su hermana menor con un deseo de poder salvarla de la oscuridad.

-¡No tienes que hacer esto, hermana!- grito Celestia, tratando de razonar con su hermana, sin embargo no parecía tener mucho éxito, ya que solo alimentaba el odio que sentía Nightmare Moon hacia ella. Un destello amarillo con rojo cayó a un lado de Celestia, mientras que otro destello verde con negro cayó a un lado de Nightmare Moon.

-Princesa Celestia, su hermana ya no tiene salvación- dijo un pegaso rojo saliendo de lo que quedaba del destello amarillo con rojo. Celestia desvió su mirada por unos segundos para mirar al pegaso rojo, luego regreso su mirada a su hermana.

-Sé que aún tiene salvación, Capitán Ventus- replico la alicornio blanca seriamente, manteniendo la esperanza hasta el final. Por otro lado, en el destello verde con negro que aterrizo aun lado de Nightmare Moon, salió un pegaso de color verde claro. –Yo me preocupo por salvar a mi hermana, y tú preocúpate de retener a Brodek-

-Si Ven, preocúpate por mantenerme ocupado- dijo Brodek riendo con maldad, teniendo sus ojos como los de un reptil. En su casco derecho sostenía su gran espada, recargándola en su hombro. –De no ser así, podrían perder esta guerra… lo cual sería bueno, para nosotros-

-¡Tu! Maldito traidor, juraste proteger a las princesas, ha ambas… ¿Por qué sigues a Nightmare Moon si sabes que lo único que traerá será caos y destrucción?- pregunto Ventus serio y enojado ante la traición de Brodek.

-¿Por qué? Jejeje, yo jure ser leal a mi reina y eso he estado haciendo- dijo el pegaso verde con seriedad, luego se acercó a Nightmare Moon y la beso en los labios, dejando a Ventus y a Celestia sorprendidos ante lo que estaban viendo. Uno pensaría que Nightmare Moon atravesaría el corazón de Brodek, pero no fue así, sino que ella correspondió el beso.

-El me entrego su cuerpo como señal de lealtad a mí, y sí que he disfrutado de su lealtad- dijo Nightmare Moon con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ella miraba como su hermana y Ventus quedaban incrédulos ante lo que acababan de ver, algo que sin duda no se esperaban. –Ahora, mi querido Brodek, acaba con Ventus-

-Sí, mi reina- dijo Brodek como si nada, estando con un semblante serio he inexpresivo. Su cuerpo comenzó a ser rodeado por destellos verdes y negros, y en una fracción de segundo ya se encontraba delante de Ventus, dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón que lo mando a volar bastante alto, luego extendió sus alas y alzo vuelo para alcanzar al pegaso rojo.

-¡Maldito!- Ventus se recuperó en el aire, luego cayó en picada hacia Brodek he invoca sus llaves espada. Ambo pegasos chocan sus armas una y otra vez, generando chispas y ondas expansivas al igual que un fuerte sonido por el choque de sus armas. -¡Voy a liberarte de esa oscuridad, Brodek!-

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡No hay nada que tú puedas hacer ya, Ventus!- grito eufórico el pegaso verde volando a una increíble velocidad, buscando una manera de tomar desprevenido a su contrincante, mas era difícil, ya que Ventus no dejaba aberturas en los continuos ataques que hacia Brodek.

-¡Entonces no me dejas de otra!- Ventus fue cubierto por destellos rojos y amarillos, luego cargo contra Brodek y comenzó a embestirlo sin cuartel. Por su parte, Brodek volvió a ser cubierto por destellos verdes y negros, seguido comenzó a embestir a Ventus. Ambos destellos chocaban y se movían en direcciones opuestas para tomar distancia y volver a embestirse mutuamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Pelea con todo lo que tengas!- Brodek se emocionaba a cada momento que pasaba en la batalla contra el pegaso rojo, no titubeaba en ningún momento y sus movimientos con su gran espadón eran precisos, sin embargo eran algo lentos a diferencia de los ataques que hacia Ventus, pero al ser más lentos sus ataques los volvía más fuertes. El pegaso verde sabía cómo usar su arma a la perfección y usar el peso de su arma de tal manera de que sus ataques sean aún más fuertes de lo que ya eran.

-¡Acabare contigo!- Ventus junto sus llave espadas para dar un fuerte golpe contra su adversario. Brodek realizo un tajo para bloquear el ataque del pegaso rojo, pero no se esperaba que este le diera una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo mando a volar lejos. El pegaso verde fue a parar en medio del campo de batalla entre el ejército de Nightmare Moon y el ejército de Celestia. Brodek se levantó escupiendo sangre de su boca, luego tomo a un pegaso del bando opuesto al de él y le corto la cabeza como si nada. –Malditos estorbos…-

Por otro lado, Celestia seguía batiéndose en duelo con su hermana, Nightmare Moon. La alicornio blanca volaba rápidamente, esquivando los rayos mágicos que su hermana disparaba en su contra, hizo brillar su cuerno y convoco un escudo mágico para después girar sobre sí misma, evadiendo el rayo mágico de su hermana para luego cargar una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno y lanzárselo a Nightmare Moon. La alicornio de la noche hizo brillar su cuerno y se tele trasporto enfrente de su hermana, la tomo de la cara con un casco y descendió rápidamente hacia el suelo para impactar a su hermana contra el suelo, dejando un gran cráter en el suelo debido al impacto.

-¡Nunca podrás vencerme, hermana!- grito Nightmare Moon con un tono de voz dominante, mientras miraba a su hermana tendida en el suelo con varias heridas y con parte de su armadura dorada agrietada. Celestia jadeaba por el cansancio y el dolor de la batalla, ya que no quería lastimar a su hermana, creía que podía liberarla de esa oscuridad, pero cuanto más peleaba con ella, más crecía un sentimiento de ira por el hecho de que su hermana no reaccionaba ni entraba en razón.

-¡Bien, entonces que así sea!- Celestia uso sus patas traseras para golpear a su hermana y lanzarla lejos, luego se levantó y cargo magia en su cuerno solo para dispararle a su hermana un gran rayo mágico, dejando una gran zanja en el trayecto del rayo. Nightmare Moon salió entre el humo, alzando el vuelo a gran altura, mirando con odio a su hermana.

-¡La noche eterna reinara en toda Equestria…!- decía la alicornio de la noche con malicia en su voz, y de tal manera que eso sería un hecho absoluto. –No… ¡En todo el mundo reinara la noche!- grito con gran determinación y con el profundo deseo de que lograra su objetivo. -¡Y tú no podrás evitarlo!-

Nightmare Moon se lanzó contra su hermana a una velocidad increíble, y su cuerpo era rodeado por destellos morado oscuros. Celestia se preparó para recibir a su hermana cubriendo su cuerpo con destellos dorados, luego se lanzó contra ella a una velocidad pasmosa. Ambas alicornio se estrellaron una contra la otra generando una onda expansiva por la colisión de ambos poderes. Ambas hermanas chocaban en el cielo una y otra vez, sin ceder terreno ante la otra, Celestia tomo distancia he invoco diez espadas de un fuego dorado alrededor de ella que apuntaban directo hacia su hermana, luego las empezó a lanzar una por una. Nightmare Moon volaba contra su hermana mientras que esquivaba las espadas de fuego dorado, en eso, invoco una espada de gran tamaño, teniendo el filo de color negro y por el centro tenía un color morado oscuro, también en la empuñadura tenia detalles de morado oscuro con negro, además de una gema en forma de luna creciente que está unida a la empuñadura y el filo. La alicornio de la noche tomo su gran espada con ambos cascos y lanzo varios tajos de energia mágica hacia su hermana. Celestia cerró sus alas y giro sobre si misma evadiendo el primer tajo de energia que lanzo su hermana, luego abrió las alas y levanto vuelo para evadir el segundo, en seguida invoco un escudo con forma de enjambre que reflejo los últimos tajos de energia mágica y se dirigieron de regreso a su origen. Nightmare Moon reacciono rápido y lanzo nuevamente tajos de energia mágicos para contrarrestar los que su hermana reflejo hacia ella. Esto provoco que se creara una explosión en medio del aire entre Celestia y Nightmare Moon. Para la sorpresa de la alicornio de la noche, Celestia se tele transporto detrás de ella y la inmovilizo totalmente, luego se dejó caer en picada contra el suelo y justo antes de impactar soltó a su hermana, terminando Nightmare Moon impactada en el suelo con gran fuerza, dejando un cráter del tamaño un poco más grande que ella.

Celestia aterrizo cerca del cráter donde está su hermana, ella se encontraba jadeando por el cansancio mientras esperaba a que no se levantara y que al fin terminara esa pesadilla. Sin embargo, Nightmare Moon se levantó con algo de dificultad, su armadura ya se comenzaba a agrietar por la pelea contra su hermana, alzo la mirada para ver a Celestia con ira y odio. Celestia miraba seria a su hermana, aún mantenía algo de esperanza de poder salvarla antes de tomar medidas drásticas, pero el combate ya tenía bastante tiempo desde que empezó y sus energías se gastaban más rápido de lo que pensaba, tenía que encontrar una manera de salvarla.

-¡Hermana, por favor… para con esto!- suplicaba Celestia aun a su pesar de que ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta, pero no quería abandonarla, es su hermana y la única familia que tiene. Nightmare Moon en un ataca de ira, tacleo a su hermana, tirándola al suelo, empezando a golpearla en la cara a casco limpio. Celestia pudo detener los golpes de su hermana, así que ambas terminaron forcejeando.

-¿Parar? ¡¿Por qué debería de parar estando tan cerca de mi objetivo?!- Nightmare Moon le da un fuerte cabezazo a su hermana, dejándola atontada por unos cuantos segundos, luego la tomo de sus cascos delanteros y comenzó a girarla sobre sí misma para luego lanzarla lejos. Celestia estiro las alas, recuperándose en el aire, miro hacia donde estaba su hermana pero no la miro y comenzó a buscarla en los alrededores.

Nightmare Moon se tele transporta enfrente de su hermana, tomándola de la cara con un casco, seguido de volar en picada hacia el castillo, atravesando el techo he impactado contra el suelo brutalmente. Celestia uso sus patas traseras para golpear a su hermana en el vientre y sepárala de ella, luego se levantó muy difícilmente ya que el impacto contra el suelo destrozo una gran parte de su armadura, dejándola herida severamente. Celestia sabía que su armadura ya no duraría mucho y tenía que pensar rápido que hacer, para su suerte, termino en la torre donde resguardan los elementos de la armonía. Sin embargo, Nightmare Moon esta en medio de ella y los elementos de la armonía, sabía que los elementos podrían quitarle esas oscuridad que tiene y que la aferra a la idea de la noche eterna.

Fuera del castillo, Ventus y Brodek se encontraban aun peleando sin cuartel, arrasando con sus respectivos enemigos conforme tenían su encuentro. La armadura de ambos se encontraba ya destrozada, teniendo los dos en sus cuerpos múltiples heridas de las cuales salían sangre. Sin embargo, las heridas no importaban en ninguno de los dos, lo único que tenían en mente era acabar con el otro sin importar como. Ventus voló rápidamente hasta estar enfrente de Brodek, tacleándolo fuertemente hasta estrellarlo contra la torre opuesta del castillo en la que se encontraban las Princesas peleando. Brodek golpeo al pegaso rojo en el lomo y luego lo pateo con su pata trasera derecha en la cara, seguido dio un giro completo dándole otra patada con su pata trasera izquierda en el pecho, provocando que se estrellara en la pared con la fuerza suficiente como para agrietarla. Ventus se mantenía de pie a muy duras penas, usando sus llaves espadas para apoyarse, teniendo una respiración agitada y con una línea de sangre que recorría el lado derecho de su rostro. Por su parte, Brodek estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que su contrincante, usando su gran espada como apoyo y teniendo el ojo izquierdo cerrado debido a la línea de sangre que salía de su frente pasando por ese ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cansado?- pregunto Brodek con un tono que detonaba superioridad, orgullo y arrogancia. En eso, empezó a toser y cayó rendido al suelo escupiendo sangre de la boca a montones, en cuanto dejo de toser se levantó a cómo podía, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y a cada segundo que pasaba su fuerza lo abandonaba.

-Podría estar así… todo el día- Ventus intento levantarse pero la fuerza en sus patas traseras lo abandonaban, sabía que estaba en su límite, pero no podía permitir que Brodek saliera victorioso en esta batalla, hay demasiadas cosas en juego como para permitirse perder, así que hacia todo el esfuerzo posible por levantarse y acabar de una vez por todas.

-Jejeje… jajajaja… esto es genial, hace tanto que no me siento tan vivo- el pegaso verde se levantó difícilmente y con ambos cascos cargo su gran espada adquiriendo una postura de guardia, teniendo la empuñadura de su arma atrás de sus hombros y la punta de la gran espada apuntaba hacia delante donde se encuentra Ventus.

-Que bien, porque hoy dejaras el mundo de los vivos para irte directo al infierno- al final, el pegaso rojo se pudo levantar con bastante dificultad. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo en un único ataque, era un cincuenta-cincuenta de probabilidad de que pudiera vencerlo, sin embargo sabía que hasta un uno por ciento de probabilidad era más que suficiente para seguir peleando.

Ambos pegasos se encontraban serios, mirándose fijamente sin despegar la vista del otro, provocando un silencio atroz en esa habitación. Los dos cargaron uno en contra del otro, ambos chocaron sus armas a tal punto que genero un gran sonido al igual que una gran onda de choque que hizo que toda la torre se colapsara y cayera encima de los demás Guardias Reales que se encontraban luchando en el exterior del castillo, provocando bajas tanto de los guardias diurnos como los guardias nocturnos. Las nubes comenzaron a juntarse y comenzó a llover, escuchándose el sonido de rayos y truenes en los cielos. Entre los escombros de la torre, se encontraban Brodek y Ventus tendidos en el suelo, estando distanciados, sus armas se encontraban a lado de ellos, los dos sabían que ya no podían más, que ya estaban en su límite.

-¿Por qué?- dijo Ventus al aire sabiendo que Brodek lo alcanzaría escuchar. La lluvia hacía en cierto modo un gran favor, ya que limpiaba las heridas y se llevaba la sangre de su cuerpo, pero aun así, tenía un único pensamiento que no dejaba su cabeza tranquilo y solo Brodek podía contestar esa pregunta. –Prometimos… nos prometimos que siempre cuidaríamos la espalda del otro-

-Je… todavía estas con eso- Brodek sabía a lo que se refería, y hacia que llegaran recuerdos a su mente de hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no sabía cómo expresar esas palabras del por qué hacia todo esto, sabía que fue un gran error pero aun así tenía que hacerlo. –Es cierto que nos hicimos esa promesa de potrillos… pero las cosas son diferentes a aquel entonces-

-Brodek tu… ¿realmente te enamoraste de la Princesa Luna?- esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al pegaso verde, así que solo sonrió y comenzó a reír, pero esta vez era de una manera diferente, esa risa era una que hace tiempo Ventus no escuchaba, una risa tan nostálgica que hizo que recordara su infancia. –Es eso, ¿No es así?-

-Si… lo admito, si me enamore de la Princesa Luna- lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que no parecía el mismo de hace unos momentos atrás durante la pelea. Brodek se levantó a como pudo y se acercó lentamente hasta estar enfrente de Ventus, mirándolo tendido en el suelo sin siquiera poder mover un solo musculo. –Por eso acepte el riesgo de estar con ella, aun si tengo que traicionar a mis amigos-

-Detente Brodek, no terminaran las cosas bien para ti- Ventus pudo levantar levemente su cabeza para mirar a Brodek delante suyo, más su sorpresa fue que cargaba en sus cascos ambas llave espada, sabía lo que estaba por pasar, pero se encontraba tan débil que apenas y podía mover su cabeza. –No lo hagas…-

-Lo siento Ven… pero ya es tarde para mí- Brodek alzo las llaves espada de Ventus en alto, seguido las dejo caer sobre el pegaso rojo, atravesándolo por el abdomen. Ventus dio un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el castillo mientras salpicaba sangre a montones, escupiendo incluso sangre por la boca. Brodek puso su cabeza encima de la de Ventus, mirándolo con cierta tristeza y arrepentimiento por lo que hizo, debido a la lluvia no sabía si se encontraba llorando por lo que acaba de hacer o no. –Lo siento… lo siento tanto, hermano…-

Brodek se encamino hacia donde se encuentra su gran espada, se podía notar que de sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza, no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que acaba de hacer pero había hecho un juramento ante Nightmare Moon de estar con ella sin importar que pasara. Al llegar en donde está su gran espada, la tomo con ambos cascos y la coloco en su espalda. En eso, se escuchó una gran explosión y miro que en la torre del otro lado del castillo salía una gran cantidad de humo, así que sin pensarlo levanto vuelo y se dirigió hacia ese lugar lo más rápido que sus alas se lo permitían.

-¡Capitán!- grito un Guardia Real diurno, siendo este un unicornio. Una vez llego con Ventus miro incrédulo al ver que se encontraba al borde de la vida y la muerte, así que rápidamente se acercó he hizo brillar su cuerno, cubriendo a Ventus con un aura celeste. El pegaso rojo sentía como algunas cuantas de sus heridas sanaban. –Señor, no sé si pueda curar esa herida de su abdomen-

-No importa, Klein… pero necesito que hagas algo por mí- la mayoría de las heridas superficiales de Ventus ya se encontraban sanadas, sin embargo sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo debido a la herida que le dejo Brodek. Klein no sabía que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su capitán, y aun así estaba dispuesto a cumplir la petición que estaba por hacerle.

En la torre del otro lado de donde se encuentra Ventus, se encontraba Celestia tendida ente el pedestal donde están los elementos de la armonía, estando recostada de espalda y respiraba agitada, tenía heridas por todo su cuerpo y su armadura ya estaba toda destrozada. Nightmare Moon se paró enfrente de su hermana y la miro teniendo una sonrisa malvada dibujada en su rostro. Lo único que cruzo por la cabeza de Celestia fue usar los elementos en contra de su hermana, a como pudo se levantó he hizo brillar su cuerno haciendo que los elementos levitaran alrededor de ella.

-¡¿En serio crees que podrás hacerme algo con los elementos de la armonía?!- Nightmare Moon empezó a reír malvadamente con un tono de burla, sin tomar en cuenta que existía una posibilidad de que los elementos pudieran hacerle algo a ella. -¡Eres una tonta! Los elementos no me pueden hacer nada, recuerda que están vinculados a mí también-

-Es un riesgo que pienso tomar- Celestia cerro sus ojos y al abrirlos se iluminaron con un aura blanca, los elementos comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella rápidamente, orbitando omnidireccionalmente. Nightmare Moon concentro magia en su cuerno y disparo un rayo mágico hacia su hermana, pero quedo incrédula al ver que no tuvo efecto alguno. –Luna, has hecho que muchos mueran en esta noche, y como tal tienes que ser responsable por tus actos-

-¡¿Responsable de mis actos?! ¡Nada de esto hubiera pasado si tu no fueras tan egoísta y te hubieras quedado con toda la gloria!- grito frustrada Nightmare Moon, acumulo energia en su cuerno y lanzo un rayo mágico que impacto contra su hermana, generando una gran explosión y una gran cantidad de humo. Una vez que se disipo el humo, Nightmare Moon miro a su hermana como si nada y comenzó a asustarse.

-Luna, yo… ¡te destierro de Equestria!- usando el poder de los elementos de la armonía junto con su propio poder, Celestia lanzo un potente rayo arcoíris hacia su hermana. Nightmare Moon invoco un escudo para protegerse del rayo, pero comenzó a asustarse cuando su escudo comenzó a agrietarse. Al final, el rayo arcoíris que lanzo Celestia termino destrozando el escudo de su hermana, escuchándose sus gritos de dolor y agonía. Un torbellino arcoíris se formó donde esta Nightmare Moon y después hubo un destello blanco que fue disparado hacia la luna, mostrándose ahora la luna con la forma de un alicornio. Celestia cayó rendida en el suelo junto con los elementos de la armonía, la alicornio blanco comenzó a llorar sin parar, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho por lo que acababa de hacer. -¡Lo siento hermana… en verdad lo siento!-

-¡¿Qué has hecho?!- Brodek acababa de llegar mirando incrédulo lo que sucedió apenas unos segundos atrás. Empezó a sentir como el odio y la ira se apoderaban de su cuerpo, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el sentimiento de matar a Celestia. Arriba de su ojo izquierdo comenzó a salirle un símbolo extraño en espiral, dando tres vueltas desde el punto de origen y terminando en una línea curveada debajo de ese mismo ojo. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un aura oscura que crecía a cada momento, tomo su gran arma con su casco derecho y la agito hacia un lado de él. En eso, empezó a reunirse una gran cantidad de energia en el filo de su gran arma. –Te voy a matar… y después traeré de regreso a mi reina-

-Jeje… aunque me mates, no podrás traerla de vuela, Brodek- Celestia se encontraba mal herida, cansada y con apenas energia como para poder hablar, no podía moverse de donde está, así que solo espero a que todo terminara, si iba a morir, al menos morirá con la cabeza en alto. Brodek no dejaba de mirarla con odio he ira, y la energia en que se acumulaba en su espada desataba una ventisca por todos lados.

-No pensé tener que recurrir a esto, pero no me queda de otra- Brodek levanto su gran espada en alto, sosteniéndola con ambos cascos. Luego la hizo hacia atrás, quedando atrás de su espalda. –Sessaku…- estaba a punto de lanzar un corte horizontal para liberar toda esa energia acumulada en su gran espada. Sin embargo, un destello rojo y amarillo llego hacia el sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el destello se disipo y salió Ventus portando sus dos llave espadas, realizo un giro sobre su mismo a gran velocidad y corto las alas de Brodek. -¡Gaaaahh!-

Brodek dio un grito desgarrador y una gran cantidad de sangre brotaba de su espalda de donde tenía sus alas. Comenzó a caer desde gran altura hasta el suelo, impactando fuertemente y al lado de él cayeron sus alas arrancadas. A un par de metros cayo Ventus, notándose estar exhausto estando con la mayoría de sus heridas curadas, a excepción de su abdomen que quedo un gran hueco del cual perdía mucha sangre. Brodek se levantó y miro sus alas, seguido dio un grito desgarrador y golpeo con fuera el suelo varias veces, comenzando el suelo a agrietarse por la fuerza que usaba el pony verde.

-¡Eres un maldito!- Brodek tomo su gran espada y volvió a concentrar energia en ella, pero esta vez la energia que se concentraba en el filo de su gran espada era una energia oscura. –¡Muérete de una vez!- alzo su arma en alto estando listo para atacar, cejado por el odio y la ira dejo de sentir el dolor en su espalda por sus alas cortadas. –Sessaku…-

-¡No te dejare hacerlo!- Celestia aterrizo en medio de Brodek y Ventus, teniendo energia acumulada en su cuerno, acto seguido lanzo un potente rayo mágico dorado. Brodek reacciono a tiempo y se cubrió usando el tamaño de su gran arma, resistiendo lo más que podía, dejando un camino de tierra debido a que el rayo mágico lo hacía retroceder.

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!- Brodek resistía lo más que podía, sin embargo sus fuerzas lo abandonaron por completo y el rayo mágico le dio de lleno. Siendo arrastrado por el abrumador poder de Celestia, llenándose su cuerpo de heridas. Celestia realizo un gran esfuerzo y desvió el rayo hacia el cielo, logrando así que Brodek saliera volando bastante lejos, mirándose nomas un destello blanco a la distancia. -¡Maldicioooooooon!-

-Al fin… todo acabo…- Celestia se desplomo en el suelo, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de una intensa batalla. En eso, se levantó de golpe y fue hacia con Ventus, revisando sus heridas y empleando magia curativa avanzada sobre él. –Te pondrás bien pronto, Capitán-

-Princesa…- Ventus apenas y podía distinguir ruido alguno, no sentía nada y su vista se nublaba a cada momento que pasaba. Su vida se extinguía como el fuego en la lluvia, un fuego que dura muy duras penas en la lluvia. –No hace falta… ambos sabemos que… no lo lograre-

-No digas eso, sé que puedo curarte…- Celestia hizo brillar su cuerno con un brillo más intenso, usando hasta la última gota de magia que tenía para poder salvar a Ventus. El pegaso rojo tomo del casco a Celestia, llamando su atención y dándole una sonrisa tranquila. Celestia tenía los ojos llorosos, estando a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Vea el lado bueno… ganamos-

Fin del flashback

-Brodek, ¿me escuchas?- Brodek fue sacado de sus pensamientos y miro a su lado izquierdo, mirando a Oviblion. El pegaso negro se encontraba molesto por algún motivo inexplicable. Brodek sonrió tranquilamente, levantándose del trono y empezando a caminar. –Oye, ¿A dónde vas?-

-Tranquilo, solo daré un ligero paseo, jejeje- respondió Brodek sin voltear a ver a su compañero. Por su parte, Oviblion se molestó por la actitud tan tranquila del pony verde, molesto por eso, salió de la sala del trono y se dispuso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tomando dirección opuesta por donde se fue Brodek.

Oviblion caminaba por el castillo, estando por varias cosas que pasaban por su cabeza, y diciendo que algún día mataría Brodek. Sin embargo, no solo pasaba eso por su cabeza, recordaba un día en particular y que no podía olvidar fácilmente por más que hiciera algo al respecto. Una vez salió del castillo se dispuso a alzar vuelo, y volar por los alrededores, tratando de calmarse. Llego a lo alto de una torre y se sentó, mirando la lejanía del horizonte. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a llegarle un recuerdo de hace un tiempo atrás.

Flashback

Oviblion caminaba por el extenso Bosque Everfree, teniendo en su cuerpo raspones y moretones, como si recientemente hubiera tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien. El pegaso negro se encontraba bastante molesto e irritado, se notaba debido a que golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, desde árboles, rocas, troncos caídos, he incluso animales que habitaba en el bosque. Sin darse cuenta, Oviblion llego a un claro del bosque, ese lugar era bastante amplio, más apenas podía distinguirse algo debido a la oscura noche. Se dice que las noches en el interior del Bosque Everfree son más oscuras, y que muy difícilmente se podía distinguir algo. La única forma de entrar o salir del bosque es por un sendero que está cerca de Ponyville, si quien entra al bosque por dicho sendero se salida del mismo, se perdía a menos que fuera pegaso, que son los únicos que pueden entrar y salir del bosque en cualquier momento debido a que solo alzan vuelo y se dirigen al pueblo o al lugar al que van.

-Tsk… maldita sea- Oviblion camino hasta estar en el centro del claro, estando un árbol en una pequeña colina. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se recostó en la base del árbol y cerró los ojos para calmarse. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida al escuchar pasos cerca de él, así que invoco su espada del caos alzando guardia, estando atento en todo momento. -¡Vamos, no te escondas y da la cara!-

Para sorpresa del pegaso negro, una silueta salió entre medio de unos arbustos no muy lejos de él. Oviblion reacciono rápido y bloqueo el ataque usando su espada, colocándola en posición vertical, escuchándose un fuerte golpe que hizo eco al chocar el metal de ambas armas. Su atacante portaba una gran espada de buen tamaño, además tenía una túnica con capucha que cubría todo su cuerpo e inclusive el rostro. El pegaso negro pudo mirar una sonrisa maliciosa en el interior de la oscura capucha de su atacante.

Rápidamente ambos se separaron y el ser de la capucha desapareció en medio de la oscuridad, dejando un eco de su voz al reír de manera malvada y psicópata. Oviblion suspiro molesto y luego soltó una leve sonrisa maliciosa, después hizo desaparecer su espada y se recostó nuevamente en la base del árbol, como si estuviera esperando a alguien o a algo, mas ahora se encontraba más tranquilo.

-¡Síganme, fue por aquí!- se escuchaba el grito no muy lejos de donde esta recostado Oviblion. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos habían llegado 5 Guardias Reales. 2 guardias nocturnos y 3 guardias diurnos, entre los guardias diurnos se encontraba Ventus portando su armadura. Los 5 guardias rodearon al pegaso negro y se acercaron lentamente estando listos para cualquier cosa. -¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?-

-¿Yo? Soy Oviblion, y ustedes 5 morirán en esta noche- decía con un tono de voz malicioso acompañada de una sonrisa, rápidamente Oviblion se lanzó contra los Guardias Reales con su espada en casco. Los Guardias Reales reaccionaron rápido y se dispersaron, luego un pegaso, que es uno de los dos guardias nocturnos, se lanzó contra el pegaso negro con una espada tipo estoque, tratando de herir a su adversario. Oviblion reacciono rápido e hizo la espada del guardia nocturno a un lado y se colocó rápidamente atrás del guardia. El guardia nocturno lo único que vio fue como todo se puso de cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Al final el pegaso de la guardia nocturna termino cayendo al suelo muerto con el cuello roto y la cabeza estaba al revés.

-¡Larry, no!- grito el segundo guardia nocturno, estando lleno de ira al ver como mato el pegaso negro a su compañero. Rápidamente se llevó un casco a su espalda y tomo con ambos cascos una alabarda, después se lanzó contra Oviblion dando estocadas rápidas. El pegaso negro sonrió levemente con malicia e hizo a un lado la alabarda, sin embargo no se esperó que el guardia nocturno reaccionara más rápido que el anterior. Oviblion pateo con sus patas traseras al guardia nocturno y este se defendió con la alabarda, así que el pegaso negro aprovecho y se impulsó hacia atrás tomando distancia.

-Manténganse alerta… es peligroso- comento el líder de la pequeña escuadra de Guardias Reales, adoptando los 4 una posición de combate, estando listos ante todo. Uno de los tres guaridas diurnos, tomo el hacha de guerra que cargaba en su espalda con ambos cascos, el segundo cargo un mandoble de acero, y el tercer guardia diurno, tomo dos espadas, una en cada casco, con forma de llave, y claro, este era el líder de la escuadra.

El guardia del hacha de guerra y el del mandoble, se lanzaron contra Oviblion al mismo tiempo, mientras los otros dos guardias se mantuvieron al margen de la situación. El pegaso negro cargo contra los dos guardias que venían hacia él, rápidamente esquivo hacia un lado el ataque cargado del guardia con el hacha de guerra, así que alzo su espada para matarlo pero reacciono a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del guardia con el mandoble. Oviblion deshizo la defensa del guarida del mandoble y estaba a punto de atravesarle la cabeza con su espada, mas fue detenido por el otro guardia del hacha de guerra, quien tenía la intención de partir a la mitad al pegaso negro. Rápidamente tomo distancia de los dos guardias logrando esquivar el ataque del hacha de guerra, y ahí, Oviblion comenzó a reír emocionado de tener un reto después de tanto tiempo.

El pegaso negro se lanzó tan rápido contra sus dos adversarios que no pudieron seguirlo con la vista, y el guardia del hacha de guerra término cayendo al suelo mientras su cabeza caía a un par de metros de su cuerpo. Los demás guardias miraron a su segundo compañero abatido, estando el guardia del mandoble más que molesto, empuñando con fuerza su mandoble de acero. Se giró rápidamente y choco su arma contra la de Oviblion, acto seguido ambos empezaron a mover sus armas rápido, bloqueando los ataques uno del otro. Los dos chocaban sus armas tan rápido que solo se miraban las chispas de estas al chocar, y generando fuertes ráfagas de aire a su alrededor.

-Je, solo eres un insecto- Oviblion hizo un rápido movimiento y se colocó atrás de su adversario, seguido realizo un tajo con su arma con la intención de cortarle la cabeza pero fue detenido por Ventus. El pegaso rojo empujo con sus armas al pegaso negro y lo miro seriamente.

-No dejare que mates a nadie más- Ventus se lanzó contra Oviblion rápidamente obligándolo a alzar vuelo, así que lo siguió y ambos empezaron un combate en los cielos. Ambos contendientes mostraban una gran destreza en el uso de sus armas y ninguno de los dos mostraba si quiera la mínima intención de retroceder.

-Tsk… no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada- el guardia del mandoble alza vuelo y se dirige rápidamente hacia donde está el pegaso rojo y el pegaso negro luchando.

-¡Rei, espera!- grito el guardia nocturno, tratando de detenerlo, pero fue en vano. Frunció el ceño y alzo vuelo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Ventus logro hacer la espada de Oviblion a un lado y rápidamente giro sobre si mismo dándole una patada en el costado izquierdo. Oviblion se recupero del golpe, y se dispuso a embestir al pegaso rojo, pero su carrera fue detenida al ser atacado por Rei, así que rápidamente bloqueo su ataque y rompió su guardia, lanzando su arma hacia arriba, luego con su casco libre lo tomo de la cara y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, seguido tomo el mandoble y se lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Rei ese estrello fuertemente en el suelo, agrietándolo un poco, trato de levantarse pero en eso su mandoble atravesó su cabeza, formando un pequeño charco de sangre alrededor suyo, recorriendo la sangre por el filo del mandoble.

-¡Maldito, mataste a Rei!- grito furioso el guardia nocturno, en un ataque de ira, voló rápidamente hacia Oviblion para atacarlo con su alabarda, pero en eso, un brazo esquelético sale de la nada y lo toma del cuello, asfixiándolo. Ventus y Oviblion miraron extrañados el brazo esquelético, en eso se abrió un portal de donde salió una calavera con una túnica negra llevando una capucha puesta. La calavera termina de salir del portal y sostiene con su otro brazo esquelético una gran guadaña, rápidamente lanza al guardia nocturno y lo corta a la mitad con su gran guadaña, salpicando de sangre toda la zona y las mitades del cuerpo del guardia nocturno caen al suelo.

-Bien, uno menos en la lista- delante de la calavera aparece una lista con varios nombres, en el cual raya el nombre de Miles. Luego se gira y mira a los dos pegasos volando mirándolo con expresiones de no entender lo que acababa de pasar. -¿Qué? Solo hacia mi trabajo- Ambos pegasos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que no entendían el por qué paso eso. –Además, se supone que debió haber muerto hace diez minutos-

Al final, la calavera toma su guadaña y hace un tajo enfrente de ella, abriéndose un portal, luego miro a los dos pegasos como diciendo: "Hoy no me llevare a ninguno de los dos". La calavera entro al portal y este se cerró atrás de él. Después de ver eso ambos pegasos, siguieron con su pelea.

-Has matado a todos, ¡no te lo perdonare!- grito Ventus estando más que furioso al ver como todos sus compañeros murieron al tratar de detener al pegaso negro. Oviblion solo reía de una forma entre malvada y eufórica mientras disfrutaba de tener un combate con alguien igual en cuestión de fuerza.

Después de un buen rato luchando, ambos se encontraban exhaustos, con heridas y moretones en sus cuerpos pero ninguno de los dos tenían la intención de rendirse. Ahora el claro en el que están se encuentra con varias rocas partidas, alguno que otro árbol caído, sin mencionar a los cuatro cadáveres de los guardias reales dispersados en el claro. De hecho, hasta se podría decir que el combate se alargó lo suficiente como para poderse apreciar en el horizonte los primeros rayos del sol, ya no faltaba mucho para que amaneciera.

-¡Waaahhh!- de entre unos arbustos sale otro pony que cayó al suelo de cara, rápidamente se levantó y se llevó su casco a su espalda tomando una espada tipo espadón de color negro y ataco al arbusto. -¡Estúpido arbusto!-

-Hmph… otro insecto más- Oviblion se lanzó contra el pony que llego recientemente con la intención de matarlo. El pony reacciono rápido y bloqueo el ataque con su arma, seguido hace las armas a un lado y da un giro hacia atrás dándole una patada en la quijada al pegaso negro, luego tomo su espadón y salto hasta estar a un lado de Ventus.

-¿Dónde estabas, idiota?- cuestiono Ventus al pony estando bastante molesto por que a los pocos minutos de que entraron al bosque él había desaparecido. El pony soltó una risa nerviosa acompañada de una sonrisa y se rasco la nuca.

-La verdad… me perdí- contesto el pony sonriendo con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca. A Ventus le broto una venta en la frente y lo golpeo en la cabeza. -Aytatatata… ¿Por qué me golpeas?-

-¡Por qué te dije que no te separaras mucho, Brodek!- grito bastante molesto el pegaso rojo mientras su compañero se sobaba la cabeza. Ventus volteo a ver dónde esta Oviblion pero ya no estaba, no había ni rastro de el. -Ah que bien, por tu culpa se escapó-

\- ¡¿Eeeeehhh?! Pero si yo no hice nada- se excusó Brodek y miro serio al pegaso rojo. Ventus lo tomo del cuello y se lo llevo a rastras. -¡Ey, suéltame!-

-No, te llevare ante la princesa por insubordinación- el pony verde trataba de soltarse pero Ventus no se lo permitía y apretaba más fuerte su cuello.

En otra parte, cerca de donde se llevó el combate para arrestar a Oviblion. Se encontraba el pegaso negro caminando de vuelta a su escondite, estando bastante molesto por no terminar la pelea contra el pegaso rojo.

-Nos volveremos a enfrentar, y yo saldré victorioso- Oviblion soltó una leve sonrisa y sigo su camino.

Fin del Flashback

En las afuera del castillo de lo changeling's, Oviblion caminaba sin más mirando la diversidad de plantas que tiene la reina Chrysalis en su jardín. Le restó importancia al final y se encamino hacia el área de entrenamiento de sus guardias. Una vez llego miro como los changeling's se agruparon en varios grupos de cinco y entrenaban con las armas o bien, en la magia.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sigue?- Oviblion se detuvo cerca de la pared y se recargo en ella, Brodek estaba al lado de él, en medio de los dos esta una columna que sobre sale de la pared que separa a los dos. Brodek se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando a los changeling´s, luego sonrió levemente bufando y camino hasta estar enfrente del pegaso negro.

-Ahora viene lo bueno…- decía Brodek mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura oscura, sintiéndose una leve presión de muerte en los alrededores acompañado por un efecto de miedo a quienes están cerca de él, claro que, Oviblion ni se inmuto ante ese presión que emanaba el pony verde. -…traeremos de vuelta a Nightmare Moon- Brodek soltó una sonrisa malvada y sus ojos cambiaron a los de un dragón, y debajo de sus ojos se podría apreciar como emanaba más oscuridad y su pelaje en esa área cambio a escamas. –Y esta vez… nadie me podrá detener, ni siquiera Ventus-

-Hmph… de Ventus me encargo yo, tengo que arreglar cuentas pendientes con él- dijo Oviblion sin más mientras miraba como Brodek asistía con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se pondrá en medio de ellos dos en su combate.

-Y yo me encargare de ese unicornio que se atrevió a detenerme la última vez- dijo el pony verde con una cara más seria, además de reflejar cierta molestia ante lo que hizo Ignos, que fue el haberle rebatado la oportunidad de acabar con Ventus.

Tanto Oviblion como Brodek, entraron por una puerta no muy lejos de donde estaban, al abrirse la puerta solo se miraba una habitación oscura. Ambos entraron a esa oscuridad y desaparecieron en ella como si formaran parte de ella, sin dejar rastro, sin hacer ruido. Al final la puerta se cerró por sí sola, escuchándose un chillido de las bisagras oxidadas.

 ** _Esta historia... continuara..._**

* * *

Nota de autor:

-¡Hola amigos! ¿como han estado? espero que bien, por que yo si lo estoy- sonrio tranquilamente, en eso me lanzan un tomate a la cara -uhg... muy bien, ¿quien fue?-

-¡Al fin actualizas, abuelo!- grita un lector random que pasa por aqui

-¡Ja y ja! idiota- miro a otro lado molesto -como sea... esperen, dejen quito los guiones apartir de aqui-

Mucho mejor n3n asi puedo poner caritas con las letras o3o ah, y numeros n3n se que a lo mejor se han de estar preguntando "¿donde has estado Brodek? has desaparecido por un tiempo y casi no se sabe de ti, ¿aun vives?" y si, aun vivo, de hecho aunque quisieran no podrian darme por muerto jejeje n3n me extrañarian demasiado :p ademas de que no sabrian como finalizan mis fic's xD como sea -w- me acabo de dar cuenta que pongo demasiados emoticones owoU o intento de emoticones jeje nwnU menos mal que no es en los capitulos, que si no seria un caos para nada organizado owoU

Creo que me salte mucho del tema nwnU ahora si, regresando a lo importante, me he tomado mucha libertad al escribir este capitulo y lo digo en la cuestion de que llevo alrededor de medio año intentando terminarlo... creo _U bueno, sabria el tiempo exacto solo con ver la ultima actualizacion del ultimo fic que subi jejeje, como sea, tratare de escribir los capitulos de los otros dos fic's que tengo lo mas antes posible, pero no prometo nada por dos razones... uno, no me llega inspiracion pero ideas si que tengo a cada dia y son revisadas en mi mente y agustandolas para ver si se incluye al fic o no... numero dos, simplemente por que me la paso jugando al destiny mucho y se me olvida jejeje y mas en estos tiempos porque hace unos dias salio la ultima actualizacion del juego antes de que salga destiny 2, del cual ya hay un teaser trailer y esta muy bueno * 3*

En fin, no olviden dejar su comentario, dar fav y todo eso por si quieren saber cuando actualice este fic, tambien invito a los que se pasan por aqui que lean los fics de mlp de mi buen amigo Black-spyro por que estan muy buenos y los dos que tiene ahorita que son, MLP: El juego del poder y La Verdad Detras de mi Pasado, que ambos estan buenisimos... aunque el ultimo mencionado apenas lleva dos o tres capitulos sin mal no recuerdo nwnU

Y algo mas! quiero agradecerles a todos y cada uno de los lectores que han seguido leyendo mis fic´s y que han tenido los hue***, digo, la paciencia de estarme esperando jejeje mil gracias a todos y espero seguir viendo sus comentarios en los siguientes capitulos

Ahora si, este es Brodek117 despidiendose, y nos leemos para la otra... !Adios! -se apagan las luces y se vuelven a encender estando yo aun de pie- maldita sea... !Larry, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que arregles bien esto?! !joder! -se escuchan mis gritos alejandose y muchas otras palabras "feas"


	8. Asalto al castillo, 1ra parte

_***Capitulo 7: Asalto al castillo, 1ra parte**_

Era una noche como cualquier otra, la luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, lo que indicaba que era alrededor de la media noche. En los aposentos en el que se está quedando Brodek, este estaba sentado en la ventana, contemplando la noche, mirando las estrellas tranquilamente teniendo un casco en su barbilla y apoyando el codo en el marco de la ventana. Brodek cerró sus ojos, sintiendo la leve brisa que había en esa noche, se mantuvo quieto sin mover ni un solo musculo. Y la razón de ello, era que estaba por entrar al mundo onírico, dominio de la Princesa Luna.

Al abrir el pony verde sus ojos, se encontraba en una planicie cubierto de pasto a lo largo y ancho, mirándose a lo lejos un bosque. Las nubes cubrían la luna y poco a poco abrían paso a la luz de la luna, para cuando el cielo estuvo despejado, estando únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna, aparece una puerta a tras de él, estando no muy lejos. Al abrirse esa puerta salió la Princesa Luna, a pesar de todo ella demostraba estar tranquila y serena al estar ahí, aunque sabía que Brodek no podía hacerle algún daño estando en el mundo onírico. Al ver el lugar más detalladamente se dio cuenta de algo que paso en ese lugar varios siglos atrás, antes de lo ocurrido con Nightmare Moon.

-¿Vas a estar ahí parada, o te sentaras conmigo?- cuestiono Brodek al sentir la presencia de la Princesa de la noche, mas no despejo su vista del cielo estrellado y de la luna. La Princesa soltó una leve sonrisa y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado para luego contemplar esa misma noche. –Lo recuerdas, ¿Cierto?, ¿Este lugar?-

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como olvidarlo- contesto Luna tranquilamente, recordando lo que paso en ese mismo lugar en el mundo real, hace mucho tiempo atrás. Brodek sonrió levemente, alegrándose de que la Princesa aun lo recordara. –Cómo olvidar donde fue nuestra primera cita-

-Eran buenos tiempos…- comento el pony verde cambiando su actitud a una más seria, ocasionando que se generara un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos. Al cabo de un rato Brodek se levantó y miro de frente a la alicornio de la noche, se acercó a ella hasta estar su rostro a su lado y le susurro algo al oído, dejando a la Princesa Luna con los ojos abiertos, reflejando sorpresa y a la vez preocupación.

Brodek se despidió con una sonrisa y se dispuso a caminar, alejándose y perdiéndose a la vista, seguido la alicornio de la noche fue expulsada de ese lugar quedando enfrente de la puerta por la que entro y dicha puerta se cerró para luego desaparecer.

En el castillo de Canterlot, más concretamente, en la habitación de la Princesa Luna. Ella despertó de golpe, sudando a mares, con la respiración agitada, rápidamente se levantó y camino al balcón de su habitación y miro la noche estrellada tratando de calmarse. Para su sorpresa, una flecha paso al lado de ella, alarmándola y provocando que cayera al suelo de golpe, en cuanto se recuperó se levantó y miro la flecha, estando una carta amarrada a ella. Tomo la nota con su magia desenredándola primero de la flecha y leyó la carta, seguido voltea hacia la dirección en la que provino la flecha y miro a alguien a lo lejos con una capucha negra puesta, no podía distinguir quien era debido a la distancia y porque la luz de la luna le daba de espaldas ocultando así su rostro. El encapuchado se dio media vuelta y coloco el arco que uso en su espalda, seguido empezó a correr entre los techos de los edificios realizando parkour y termino desapareciendo a la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente, en Ponyville, Ventus acababa de levantarse, todavía era algo temprano, ya que apenas empezaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, salió rápido de la casa en la que vive, la cual había estado rentando desde que empezó a vivir en Ponyville y que consiguió con ayuda de su amiga Fluttershy. Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue salir de su casa para realizar unos cuantos calentamientos para después entrenar un poco, después de varios minutos de entrenamiento se dispuso a entrar a la casa. La casa es de dos pisos con un diseño rustico, dando un buen ambiente de hogar, la sala es amplia y bien amueblada, la cocina es amplia pero no tanto como la sala, sin embargo tiene espacio suficiente para estar bien equipada y una mesa en el centro de la cocina. En el segundo piso hay dos habitaciones, la principal es la de Ventus y es bastante grande y tiene incluido un baño privado que es de un buen tamaño, en la otra habitación es más pequeña que la de Ventus pero aun así es acogedora y la usa para cuando tenga visita pueda quedarse en esa habitación, al fondo del pasillo se encuentra el baño que es apenas un poco más pequeños que la segunda habitación.

Lo primero que hizo Ventus al entrar a su casa fue dirigirse a la regadera para refrescarse un rato, al salir se dispuso a ir a desayunar tranquilamente. Una vez en la cocina, se preparó un cereal como desayuno, ya que suele mantener una alimentación sana y evita comer grandes cantidades de comida. Para cuando termino de desayunar, y a ver limpiado el plato que uso, se dispuso a salir de su casa y se dirigió hacia el castillo de la Princesa Twilight. En el camino saludo a los ponys con lo que entablo amistad, parecía un día tranquilo como cualquier otro, hasta que regreso a la realidad de que todavía tenía que lidiar con Brodek y Oviblion, que hasta ahora, no sabía cómo capturarlos.

-¡Señor Ventus!-

-¿Uh?- Ventus miraba alrededor tratando de encontrar a quien lo llamaba, en eso, un guardia diurno aterrizo delante de él, rápidamente noto que el guardia se encontraba cansado, ya que respiraba agitado, dándole a entender que llevaba buen tiempo volando. -¿Qué sucede, soldado?-

-¡Señor!- exclamo mientras hacia el saludo militar correspondiente. –La Princesa Celestia solicita su presencia en Canterlot lo antes posible-

-¿A qué se debe?- pregunto el pegaso rojo, teniendo a la vez un mal presentimiento. El guardia no sabía bien el por qué, pero que era importante de que volviera a Canterlot lo antes posible, además de contarle de que estaba movilizando a los guardias para lo que se rumoreaba un posible ataque. –En ese caso, hay que darnos prisa-

-¡Señor, sí señor!- contesto el guardia rápidamente, seguido de alzar vuelo y volar rumbo a Canterlot. Ventus rápidamente alzo el vuelo y tomo la delantera, teniendo en mente lo que probablemente está sucediendo.

Después de un par de horas de vuelo, Ventus y el guardia diurno llegaron a Canterlot, y rápidamente se dirigieron al castillo. En cuanto Ventus entro a la sala del trono de las princesas, miro como la Princesa Luna caminaba de un lado a otro con una expresión de preocupación, por otro lado, la Princesa Celestia mantenía la calma ante todo. El pegaso rojo rápidamente se acercó a su Princesa e hizo una reverencia.

-Llegue tan rápido como me lo solicito, Princesa- comento Ventus con un tono de voz serio, esperando la respuesta de el por qué ha sido llamado de primeras buenas desde temprano. -¿A qué se debe que me llame tan temprano?-

-Tenemos un problema entre los cascos, Ventus…- dijo seria la Princesa del día, quien uso su magia para acercar una carta al pegaso rojo. –…y uno que podría costarnos mucho-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ventus abrió la carta y empezó a leerla, quedándose sin saber cómo reaccionar…

"Querida Princesas Celestia y Luna, hago entrega a esta carta a la Princesa Luna para informales de que en veinticuatro horas después de dejar la carta, abra un ataque masivo a Canterlot con el único propósito de capturar a la Princesa Luna para así traer de vuelta a la Reina de la noche, Nightmare Moon.

Sera una hermosa masacre y se hará de Canterlot un campo de batalla sanguinario, así que alisten a sus mejores guardias para proteger a la Princesa Luna. De no ser así, bueno, no sería divertido ir por ella. Y no olviden avisar a su más preciado soldado, Ventus Fast, hará que esta batalla sea aún más divertida y emocionante. Habrá muerte y destrucción por las calles, así que evitemos las molestias y evacuen la ciudad, aunque no importa de igual manera aunque no lo hagan morirá todo aquel que este en Canterlot.

Atte. Brodek D. Seiber"

-Ese… idiota- Ventus se encontraba bastante molesto después de leer la carta, sin darse cuenta arrugo la carta haciéndola una bola de papel, seguido de tirarla al suelo y pisarla. –Bien, no tenemos tiempo para relajarnos…-

El pegaso rojo salió de la sala del trono y se dirigió a una oficina en un edificio anexado que pertenecía al área del campo de entrenamiento. En el camino le encargo a un guardia diurno que llamara a todos los guardias del castillo al campo de entrenamiento, así que el guardia rápidamente fue a cumplir la orden dada. Al cabo de un par de minutos, los guardias tanto diurnos como nocturnos, se encontraban todos ellos reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento, estando varios guardias murmurando el por qué los habían llamado a todos tan repentinamente. Al ver llegar a Ventus, todos los guaridas sin excepción alguna hizo un saludo militar, en eso, el pegaso rojo alzo vuelo y mirando a todos los guardias de frente.

-¡Muy bien señores, estamos en una situación de código rojo…!- exclamo Ventus alzando la voz lo más alto que podía para que todos lo escucharan. -Alrededor de hace doce horas, las Princesa Luna recibió una carta de amenaza para capturarla. Nuestro deber como guardias reales es proteger a las princesas, quiero que monten guardia en todo el castillo y no dejen ningún rincón sin vigilar. Quiero saber quién entra y quién sale, ¡¿Quedo claro?!-

-¡Señor sí, señor!- exclamaron los guardias reales al unísono, escuchándose el grito fuerte y claro. Logrando sacar una leve sonrisa en Ventus al saber que estaban comprometidos a la cusa de proteger a las Princesas.

-¡¿Por qué siguen aquí?! ¡¿Qué esperan, una invitación por escrito?! ¡Muévanse!- grito el pegaso rojo alarmando a los guardias, y estos rápidamente empezaron a movilizarse de tal manera de que no hubiera un lugar sin estar vigilado, habiendo varias patrullas de guardias en el interior del castillo como en el exterior.

"Es la locura más grande que has hecho, Brodek, mandar una carta avisando que atacarías Canterlot. Nadie en su sano juicio haría tal cosa, sin embargo, aquí estaré y acabare con esto de una vez por todas…"

El día paso con rapidez, y todo el castillo de Canterlot se vio resguardado por una gran cantidad de guardias, no había espacio alguno que no estuvieran vigilando. Ignos fue llamado por Ventus para tener un poco más de ventaja a la hora de pelear. Durante el transcurso del día estuvo todo tranquilo, hasta extraño se hacía tanta tranquilidad, ya no faltaba mucho para que se cumpliera el plazo de las 24 horas según la carta. El sol está al caer, no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera, y los guardias encendieron antorchas que están replegadas por todo el castillo, para que así hubiera iluminación, claro que, los guardias unicornios usaban su magia para iluminar por donde pasaban.

-Demasiado tranquilo…- Ventus alzo la vista al cielo tratando de tranquilizarse un poco. Sin embargo, noto algo que lo dejo desconcertado, una nube negra se acercaba por el oeste, y no parecía si quiera una nube, ya que se movía muy raro como si fuera una gran cantidad de insectos que formaban esa nube. –Oh mierda…-

Ventus se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo que se trataba y dio la alerta a todos los guardias para que comenzaran a moverse y prepararse para el ataque inminente. La nube era formada por el ejército Changeling, estos se acercaron rápidamente a Canterlot y comenzaron a hacer estragos por doquier. Mientras los Guardias Reales y los Changeling luchaban, Ventus alzo el vuelo hasta estar en la parte más alta del castillo, pocos segundos después de que llego el, apareció Ignos en el tejado del castillo usando el hechizo de tele trasportación.

-¿Cuándo pelearemos?- pregunto Ignos mientras observaba desde lo alto la batalla que había en el castillo, y no solo ahí, la batalla se extendió hasta el resto de la ciudad. Por su parte, Ventus miraba a los alrededores desde su posición tratando de encontrar a los dos principales contendientes del ataque.

-Cuando aparezcan Brodek y Oviblion- mientras Ventus buscaba con la vista a los ya mencionados antes, invoco sus keyblades, preparándose para pelear en cualquier momento. Por otro lado, Ignos invoco una cruz de combate, teniendo una cadena larga y además de tener espinas en lo largo de la cadena,

-Pues ya se están tardando mucho, ¿No crees?- cuestiono el unicornio azul oscuro, acto seguido se prepara para recibir a unos cuantos Changeling's que se acercaban a los dos, así que tomo su con fuerza la empuñadura de su cruz y lanzo un latigazo hacia un Changeling enterrándose en la cabeza, después uso el cuerpo del Changeling para alejar a los demás.

-Vaya, tienes un arma un tanto peculiar…- Ignos reacciono rápido, moviendo se hacia un lado y girándose, mirando a Brodek que se había puesto atrás de el sin que se diera cuenta, llegándole el pensamiento de en qué momento apareció.

-¡Brodek!- Ventus al ver a Brodek se lanzó hacia él, pero se detuvo al ver a Oviblion volando en medio de él y el pony verde. Oviblion giro levemente su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a Brodek y este le hizo una señal, dándole a entender que no se contuviera contra Ventus.

-¡He esperado este momento por mucho tiempo! ¡Pelea, Ventus!- grito Oviblion eufórico, lanzándose contra Ventus, invocando rápidamente su espada del caos y realizo un tajo con ella. Ventus reacciono rápido y bloqueo el ataque, trato de contraatacar pero fue bloqueado rápidamente por Oviblion.

-Bien, que así sea, Oviblion- dijo Ventus seriamente, así que empuño sus keyblades con fuerza y comenzó a atacar al pegaso negro, comenzando los dos a alejarse de Ignos y Brodek. Ambos pegasos combatían en el aire sin dejar oportunidad al otro, siendo un combate igualado desde el comienzo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, tu nombre es Ignos, ¿no?- dijo tranquilamente Brodek con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa, llevo su casco a su espalda y tomo su arma, preparándose para luchar. –Aún tengo que hacerte pagar por el rayo de magia que me disparaste la última vez, eso dolió mucho, ¿sabes?-

-Je, hay muchos más de donde salió ese- comento Ignos y rápidamente lanzo un rayo mágico de su cuerno, yendo directamente contra Brodek. Este simplemente lo desvió con su gran arma hacia un lado y a lo lejos hubo una gran explosión.

-Aquella vez tuviste suerte, estaba distraído. Pero esta vez no tendrás tanta- Brodek apareció rápidamente delante de Ignos, sosteniendo su espadón con ambos cascos. Ignos reacciono rápido he invoco un escudo para protegerse, más no se esperó que al chocar el arma de Brodek a su escudo este comenzara a agrietarse.

El escudo de Ignos se terminó por romper y uso su cruz para bloquear el ataque, para su sorpresa, al chocar su arma con la del pony verde fue empujado hacia atrás, provocando que callera del castillo. Brodek no perdió tiempo y se lanzó hacia donde esta Ignos, y ahí, los dos empezaron a pelear con sus armas mientras caían, luchando para tratar de que uno de los dos se impactara contra el suelo. Ignos iba perdiendo terreno, así que tenía que hacer algo y pronto, lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue tele trasportarse antes de colisionar en el suelo y aparecer separado de Brodek. Por el lado de Brodek, este simplemente uso su gran arma para que impactara en el suelo, creando un cráter y levantando humo a su alrededor.

-Tsk… se salvó- comento sin más Brodek, tomo su espada y se puso en guardia, mirando fijamente a Ignos. El unicornio estaba listo y en guardia para pelear y revistió su cruz de combate con fuego empleando un hechizo avanzado.

Se hizo un gran silencio entre los dos mientras que fuera del patio del castillo se encontraba una masacre entre Guardias Reales y Changeling's, estando esparcidos cuerpos por todos lados junto con un baño de sangre, cuerpos mutilados, cabezas cortadas e incluso alguno que otro empalados en lanzas. La ciudad estaba totalmente vacía, al parecer optaron por evacuar la ciudad para que no hubiera bajas civiles, en parte, es lo mejor que pudieron hacer.

En otra parte de Canterlot, dentro de uno de los edificios más distanciados del castillo, se encontraban Brodek y Oviblion sentados tranquilamente en una mesa, mirando hacia el castillo y llegando a distinguir que Ventus e Ignos se encontraban peleando con los que ellos creían que eran ellos dos. Brodek se levantó tranquilamente yendo hacia la cocina, y un par de minutos después regreso con un juego de té, seguido de servirse un té verde.

-Mmm… todo va de acuerdo al plan- comento tranquilamente Brodek mientras pasaba la taza de té frente a su nariz, oliendo el suave aroma que emanaba para luego darle un pequeño sorbo. -¿Gustas?-

-No, y no deberíamos estar aquí. Deberíamos estar peleando con esos dos en lugar de esos estúpidos Changeling's- menciono molesto Oviblion, estando de cascos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido. Brodek simplemente empezó a reír ante lo que dijo su compañero.

-Pronto nos tocara a nosotros, además, la idea es capturar a la Princesa Luna, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Brodek tranquilamente, seguido de darle otro sorbo a su taza de té, después de eso dejo la taza en la mesa y cambio a la expresión de su rostro a una más seria. –Sé que estás ahí… Discord-

-Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? La última vez que te vi, fue cuando Celestia y Luna me petrificaron- Discord apareció atrás de Brodek y Oviblion, aunque a ellos no parecía preocuparles en lo más mínimo su presencia en ese lugar. –Y recién me entero de que eres el malo de la historia-

-Je, me da igual ser bueno o malo en la historia, mientras pueda alcanzar mis objetivos- comento el pony verde tranquilamente sin voltear a ver al draconecus. Saco un pequeño libro con una cadena larga de su crin, lo abrió y ojeo hasta detenerse en una página en concreto, en eso, aparece una espada negra delante de él y la toma con su casco, luego se levanta y se gira para estar enfrente de Discord, y apuntarle con la espada. –Tienes de dos, Discord. O te unes a mí, o mueres-

-Uf, si me hubieras dicho antes me uniría a ti, pero estoy a gusto con la vida que llevo actualmente... así que es un no- contesto Discord de una manera segura, luego camino hasta estar frente a frente con Brodek y preparo sus dedos para chasquear en cualquier momento de ser necesario.

-Algo me decía que me dirías eso. Así que es una lástima, tendrás que morir- dijo Brodek con una leve sonrisa maliciosa. En eso, Oviblion le quita la espada a Brodek, sorprendiéndolo. -¿Qué crees que haces, Oviblion?-

-Cállate… estoy aburrido debido a tu gran plan, así que me desahogare con el- contesto Oviblion preparándose para atacar a Discord mientras sonreía malvadamente, sintiéndose una sed de sangre en el aire tan grande que cualquiera que estuviera en ese lugar podía sentirla.

-De acuerdo, diviértete- contesto sin más Brodek, así que se sentó en su silla al lado de la mesa y tomo su taza de té para luego darle un sorbo. –Ah, por cierto Discord, déjame decirte algo interesante que hay en el reino Changeling-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Discord ante la duda de que podría ser, aunque en el fondo no podría importarle menos, solo quería terminar para poder seguir con su vida tranquilamente.

-Hay un cristal muy interesante en las minas del reino Changeling, que es capaz de anular cualquier tipo de magia que no sea Changeling- dijo el pony verde mientras sonreía tranquilamente y le daba un sorbo a su té. –A sí que, adivina de que está hecha esa espada que tiene Oviblion-

-Si claro, y yo estoy casado con Celestia- comento burlón el draconecus, seguido chasqueo sus dedos pero nada paso. Sorprendido, Discord abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salían y chasqueo sus dedos una vez más, al ver que no pasaba nada comenzó a retroceder al ver como Oviblion se acercaba a él con una sonrisa más que malvada mientras jugaba con la espada negra.

-Siempre me he preguntado… ¿de qué color es tu sangre?- dijo Oviblion algo macabro y se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a Discord. Por otro lado, Brodek solo seguía mirando hacia el castillo, mientras escuchaba los gritos y la sangre salpicar por el lugar, riendo como si nada y sus ojos cambiaban a los de un dragón.

De vuelta en el castillo, Ventus empezó a sentir que algo no iba bien, se sentía extraño al combatir con Oviblion, sin saber que solo es un Changeling transformado en el pegaso negro. Ventus salió de sus pensamientos y reacciono rápido, bloqueando el ataque del Oviblion que tenía delante de él, luego dio un giro rápido y lo pateo en la cara, lanzándolo de regreso al castillo. El Oviblion Changeling estiro sus alas y emprendió un vuelo rápido, evitando así estrellarse contra el suelo, seguido de lanzarse nuevamente contra Ventus y chocar espadas contra él. El pegaso rojo movía sus keyblades con gran destreza, sin dejar avanzar más al pegaso negro. La fuerza de impacto al chocar ambos sus armas provocaba ondas expansivas que se podían ver desde cualquier parte de Canterlot.

El tiempo parecía eterno para todo aquel que estuviera en ese sangriento campo de batalla, las calles de Canterlot eran invadidas por cadáveres de los Guardias Reales y de los Changeling. La batalla ya estaba más calmada, siendo cada vez menos Changeling los que quedaban vivos. La batalla entre Ventus, Ignos, Oviblion y Brodek, había acabado. Siendo los victoriosos Ventus e Ignos, logrando dejarlos fuera de combate. Fue un largo combate para ambos, dejándoles varias heridas en sus cuerpos, la mayoría superficiales, además de haber agotado la mitad de sus energías.

-Algo no está bien- comento Ventus al ver a Brodek y Oviblion inconscientes delante de él. Sentía que ellos no eran los verdaderos, no sabía por qué pero ese era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, y no estaba tan equivocado.

-Oh vamos Ven, obviamente somos más fuertes que ellos- dijo Ignos con cierta confianza, y aun así, no logro cambiar la expresión en el rostro de su compañero. Al final, Ignos se acercó a Brodek y Oviblion, los ato con un hechizo de captura y los puso junto con los demás Changeling que fueron capturados.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… parece que esto termino siendo mejor de lo que esperaba- una risa algo malvada y psicópata se escuchó resonar en los alrededores, Ventus conocía bien esa voz, era la de Brodek. De entre la oscuridad salió Brodek, caminando hacia con Ventus e Ignos, junto a él, caminaba Oviblion.

-¿Pero qué?- Ignos volteo a ver a donde se supone que tenía atrapado a Brodek y Oviblion, y lo único que miro fue a dos Changeling en su lugar, quedo sorprendido y a la vez molesto al a ver sido burlado así.

-Oviblion, ya sabes que hacer- dijo Brodek tranquilamente para luego desaparecer al instante, levantando una pequeña columna de polvo hacia arriba. El pony verde había dado un gran salto a gran velocidad solo para poder entrar rápido al castillo.

-¡No te dejare entrar!- Ventus alza vuelo rápidamente para evitar que Brodek entrara al castillo. Para su sorpresa, Oviblion aparece delante de él bloqueándole el paso, seguido de realizar un rápido movimiento y darle un golpe en la cara que lo mando de regreso al suelo.


	9. Asalto al castillo, 2da partr

**_*Capitulo 8: Asalto al Castillo, 2da parte_**

Dentro del castillo de Canterlot, se encontraban ambas princesas un tanto inquietas. Celestia mantenía la calma estando sentada en su trono, pero por dentro no podía evitar la sensación de que en cualquier momento Brodek u Oviblion aparecieran. Por otro lado, la Princesa Luna estaba caminando de un lado a otro en la sala del trono, se encontraba nerviosa y ligeramente asustada, ya que sabía de lo que era capaz Brodek, después de todo no por nada lo había elegido como capitán de la guardia nocturna hace un milenio atrás.

-Luna, por favor cálmate, ya veraz que todo saldrá bien- comento Celestia tratando de calmar a su hermana menor, sin embargo no logro hacer mucho esas palabras sobre Luna. La alicornio de la noche no podía calmarse solo con esas palabras, y poco a poco se comenzó a frustrar y a pensar en el peor de los casos.

-No puedo calmarme hermana, ¿Qué tal si Brodek llega aquí?- pregunto Luna inquieta y sin poder evitar pensar en esa posibilidad, por la frustración se tiró al suelo y se cubrió la cabeza con sus patas delanteras. Celestia suspiro y luego respiro hondo, seguido se acercó a Luna, se acostó a su lado y acaricio su crin.

-Ventus es fuerte e Ignos igual, sé que ambos lograran contenerlo a él y a Oviblion- comento la alicornio del día ganándose la atención de su hermana menor, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa que reflejaba confianza. Luna al ver a su hermana mayor logro calmarse y sonrió ligeramente más segura.

En eso, y para la sorpresa de las hermanas alicornio, una parte del techo que cubría la sale del trono, más concretamente encima de los tronos, se colapsó dejando un gran agujero y los escombros al caer generaron una cortina de polvo en la mitad de la sala. Rápidamente los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la sala, entraron y rodearon a las princesas para mantenerlas a salvo y luego formaron un perímetro a la mitad de la sala. En medio de la cortina de polvo se podía divisar una sombra justo en el centro, y cuando se disipo miraron a Brodek sentado en el trono de Celestia con el casco derecho sosteniendo su mejilla manteniendo ligeramente inclinada la cabeza hacia la derecha. El pony verde mantenía el gesto serio y una sonrisa que reflejaba cierta maldad, y a su vez, intimidaba ligeramente a los guardias.

-Hola, ha pasado un tiempo- dijo

Brodek tranquilamente mientras miraba fijamente a las princesas, en especial a Luna, quien era su objetivo a capturar. Celestia se puso delante de Luna y ordeno a algunos guardias que la sacaran del lugar y la pusieran a salvo. Los guardias reales acataron la orden de su princesa y se dispusieron a llevar a Luna a un lugar más seguro, para su sorpresa, las puertas de la sala se cerraron de golpe y una especia de muro negro bloqueaba la salida.

-¡No dejare que te lleves a Luna!- grito Celestia y rápidamente ordeno a los guardias que atacaran a Brodek. Este saco el mismo libro con cadena que saco cuando se encontró con Discord. - _¿Un grimorio de hechizos?_ \- Celestia rápidamente identifico el pequeño libro que sostenía Brodek, aunque aún no sabía si realmente era capaz de usarlo, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando invoco una espada negra y la uso para decapitar a los guardias que se habían lanzado a atacarlo. Los guardias que quedaron se horrorizaron al ver lo fácil con lo que lidio con los otros guardias, algunos de ellos estaban asustados de si quiera tratar de plantarle frente. –Tú, ¿Cómo es si quiera posible que puedas usar un grimorio de hechizos?-

-Sorprendente, ¿verdad?- comento Brodek manteniendo aun su sonrisa. –Me tomo mucho tiempo aprender este tipo de magia lo admito, y la verdad no pensé que fuera a usarlo en algún momento. Pero veo que los años que le dedique a esto dieron sus frutos cuando más lo necesite-

Celestia trataba de usar algún hechizo de tele transporte para salir de ahí junto con su hermana, pero por alguna razón no podía realizar ningún hechizo, su única opción era ganar tiempo hasta que Ventus o Ignos llegaran a ayudarles, quería evitar más bajas de sus guardias que ahora eran menos de la mitad que cuando entraron. Los ojos de Brodek cambiaron de forma con una apariencia parecida a la de los dragones, y en un instante el resto de guardias reales habían sido asesinados sin siquiera saber qué fue lo que paso. Celestia y Luna sabían muy bien que había pasado, por breves segundos miraron como Brodek se movió de su lugar y regreso a donde estaba pero con la diferencia de que ahora sus cascos y la hoja de la espada estaban bañados en sangre.

-Ahora que he acabado con la molestia, me llevare a la Princesa Luna, quieras o no Celestia- declaro el pony verde ahora con expresión seria. En eso, apareció Ignos delante de Brodek y lo ataco con su cruz de combate, obligándolo a defenderse con su espada. –Tsk… la basura sigue y sigue llegando arruinando mis planes-

-Lo siento, pero no dejare que te lleves a la Princesa Luna- dijo Ignos serio y rápidamente se hizo para atrás evadiendo el ataque de Brodek, colocándose en frente de las princesas. – _Que extraño, no puedo usar magia_ \- el unicornio azul pensaba en lo que podría estar bloqueando su magia, sabía que era algo que Brodek usaba, lo único que se pudo imaginar era o que bien, el libro era lo que bloqueaba su magia, o era la espada. –No sé cómo lo habrás hecho, pero lograste alguna forma de bloquear la magia, ¿no es así?-

-Bingo, eres muy perceptivo, te felicito por eso- comento Brodek con una sonrisa tranquila mientras aplaudía con sus cascos al haber descubierto su "secreto". –Se lo dije a Discord y se los diré a ustedes también-

-¿Discord?- Celestia rápidamente pensó en lo que le pudo a ver pasado al draconecus si había algo que bloqueara la magia, y su rostro cambio a una totalmente de desprecio y enojo. -¡¿Qué rayos le has hecho a Discord?!-

Brodek se mantuvo en silencio y volvió a tener una expresión seria, así que tomo su grimorio de hechizos y lo hojeo hasta detenerse en una hoja en concreto. Ignos identifico en seguida el grimorio, y aun así pensaba en que no le serviría de nada a Brodek hacer algún hechizo ya que estaba bloqueando la magia, pero su sorpresa fue cuando miro aparecer un círculo mágico en medio de la sala y se abrió una especie de portal, de la cual empezaron a caer pequeños pedazos de carne, órganos, bastante sangre y por último la cabeza de Discord que cayó encima de la pequeña montaña que formaba sus restos.

-Ahí está tu respuesta sobre que paso con Discord, Celestia- Brodek empezó a reír de una manera malvada y psicópata mientras sonreía. Por otro lado, tanto Celestia como Luna estaban asqueadas al ver los restos de Discord queriendo vomitar.

-Maldito… ¡¿Cómo puedes usar magia si se supone que la estas bloqueando?!- grito Ignos mas que molesto, solo sabía dos cosas, una era que había acabado con uno de los entes más poderosos de Equestria y la segunda era que a pesar de que está bloqueando de alguna manera la magia él podía usar la magia del grimorio de hechizos.

-Eso es fácil de responder- dijo el pony verde ya más serio después de haberse jactado al ver la expresión de Celestia y Luna al ver el cuerpo de Discord. –Esta espada está hecha de un material que anula cualquier tipo de magia que no sea Changeling. Obviamente, para poder usar mi grimorio de hechizos, tuve que pedirle a la Reina Chrysalis que me diera algo de su magia para que a mí no me afectara el bloqueo de magia-

-¿Por qué involucras a los Changeling en esto? ¿Qué tienen que ver con tu estúpida guerra?- pregunto Ignos de golpe con seriedad y mirando bastante molesto a Brodek. El pony verde cerro los ojos y bajo levemente la mirada, sus ojos fueron tapados ligeramente con su crin, y por si fuera poco, comenzó a sonreír, luego a reír de una manera psicópata y descontrolada, al punto de parecer que había perdido la cordura.

–Los Changeling… son los piones en todo esto, para lograr mis metas he de realizar sacrificios. Y ellos son el sacrificio junto con todo su reino-

-Estas demente- Ignos empuño con fuerza su cruz de combate y se lanzó contra el pony verde, lanzando un latigazo con la cadena de la cruz. Brodek bloqueo el ataque con la espada, pero para su sorpresa, el látigo se enrollo en la espada. El unicornio azul rápidamente tiro con fuerza de la cruz y jalo a Brodek, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, pero ese momento fue más que suficiente como para llegar hasta enfrente de él y golpearlo en la cara con gran fuerza que lo mando a estrellarse contra el trono, el cual se destrozó y termino impactando con la pared, provocando que le cayeran algunos cuantos escombros.

Se empezó a escuchar la risa de Brodek por toda la sala, y de la nada se comenzó a sentir una leve presión en el aire, y esa presión, es su sed de sangre. Ignos miro como Brodek salía de los escombros haciéndolos a un lado, rápidamente noto que casi no había recibido daño debido al golpe y al impacto, después alzo la guardia y se preparó para lo peor. El pony verde miro fijamente al unicornio, sus instintos empezaron a brotar cada vez con más intensidad, tenía toda la intención de acabar con Ignos. Al final ambos se lanzaron uno en contra del otro, colisionando a la mitad de la distancia que había entre ellos antes de moverse, la presión que ejercían los dos con sus armas llego al punto de provocar que el suelo comenzara a agrietarse y a hundirse. Ambos ponys se separaron y comenzaron un combate a alta velocidad por parte de los dos, usando las paredes de la sala para apoyarse y lanzarse contra el otro. Las princesas se mantenían al margen y solo podían escuchar el acero de las armas chocar una y otra vez por toda la sala, a su vez, miraba como ese combate ocasionaba daños colaterales a la sala, pareciera que en cualquier momento caerían las columnas de los lados y el techo colapsara. Ambos ponys se detuvieron por un momento y se miraban fijamente sin mirar nada más, sus cuerpos ya estaban repletos de heridas superficiales, nada grave, pero en cualquier momento uno de los dos comenzara a agotarse.

-Vaya, vaya, no lo haces nada mal, puedes seguirme el ritmo- comento Brodek mientras miraba las heridas que el unicornio le provoco. –A ver qué puedes hacer con esto- hizo un movimiento como si estuviera enfundando la espada en su costado izquierdo, en eso, empezó a emanar una aura de un color negro a penas visible y su crin se movía de manera ascendente llegando al punto de erizarse ligeramente. –Desenvaina y envaina…- en un instante, Brodek apareció detrás de Ignos, sin el aura que lo rodeaba y con la espada desenvainada, en seguida realizo el mismo movimiento de como si estuviera envainando la espada.

Ignos estaba más que confundido, por el simple hecho de que no tenía herida o corte alguno, así que rápidamente se giró para atacar a Brodek, pero justo en ese momento, solo lo escucho decir "Vacío cortante". En eso, el unicornio azul fue jalado bruscamente hacia atrás por alguna fuerza extraña, y a su vez, un corte profundo surgió de su torso, salpicando gran cantidad de sangre, también escupiendo sangre de la boca y sus pupilas se habían dilatado al punto de parecer que sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco, su cuerpo cayó al suelo con una gran pérdida de sangre, tenían que darle atención rápido para que apenas tuviera posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Brodek, ya fastidiado de todo, se plantó serio delante de las princesas, de un momento para otro apareció atrás de la Princesa Luna y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca con la empuñadura de la espada, dejándola inconsciente, luego la cargo y regreso hacia donde está el trono destrozado a una velocidad que Celestia no pudo notar.

-Fue divertido jugar con ustedes Celestia, pero el tiempo es oro- comento Brodek seriamente mientras miraba a la princesa del día tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de ver. Para sorpresa del pony verde, una pared que da al exterior se colapsó y por esa parte entro Ventus estrellándose contra el muro del otro lado de la sala, seguido de él entro Oviblion y noto que estaba más molesto de lo habitual. -¿Qué? ¿No estas satisfecho?-

-Claro que no, no estaba con toda su fuerza- respondió Oviblion mientras miraba a su alrededor, y logro mirar tirado al unicornio azul que se le había escapado momentos antes. –Parece que tu si te divertiste bastante- luego miro a la Princesa Luna que estaba siendo cargada por su compañero. –Misión cumplida, supongo-

-Así es, es tiempo de irnos- dijo el pony verde sin más, luego soltó la espada y dos círculos mágicos aparecieron en los extremos de la espada que luego se movieron hacia el centro y desapareció. Por otro lado, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y luego decidió que era momento de retirarse, ya tenían su objetivo cumplido.

-No… los dejare, escapar- dijo Ventus recuperándose del impacto, por todo el cuerpo tenia cortes y heridas que sangraban considerablemente, pero su expresión cambio al ver los cuerpos de los guardias reales y en especial miraba como Ignos se desangraba rápidamente para luego quedar más impactado al ver a la Princesa Luna capturada. -¡Ignos, Princesa Luna!- grito furioso el pegaso y miro con odio principalmente a Brodek, sabía que él lo había hecho, su odio llego a tal punto que sus ojos cambiaron de apariencia justamente a los de un dragón como lo hacen los ojos del pony verde. -¡Brodek, eres un maldito!- Ventus trataba de levantarse y seguir luchando, pero sus heridas impedían que se pudiera levantar del todo. Cejado por la ira, logro levantarse y empuño con fuerza sus keyblades. -¡Acabare contigo, hoy!-

-Es muy pronto aún para enfrentarnos tú y yo- dijo Brodek después de haberse reído por lo que dijo Ventus, para cuando se calmó, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a la apariencia de un dragón y miro fijamente al pegaso rojo. –Prepárate, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, uno de nosotros caerá y el otro sobrevivirá-

-Misión cumplida, hora de retirarse- dijo el ministro de magia de la Reina Chrysalis, Reiner, apareciendo atrás de Brodek y Oviblion, pone un casco en la espalda de los dos, aparece un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y forma una cúpula de fuego, seguido de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

-L-Luna… ¡De vuélvanme a mi hermana!- grito Celestia luego de haberse recuperado del shock ocasionado por los acontecimientos que pasaron apenas unos minutos atrás, se tiró al suelo y de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas ante la impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada.


End file.
